


Beating hearts

by Juliette01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And it actually makes Chloé think about it, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Brat Chloé Bourgeois, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois is Adrien's friend, F/M, Fluff, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Happy Ending, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, It's consistent, Kinda redemtion, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Nathalie Sancoeur knows, Nathalie finds out, Nathalie is smart, Not just when the plot needs it, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Sad Adrien Agreste, She doesn't get paid enough for this, She's so done with Chloé, Well she and Chloé clash, like for real, several times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette01/pseuds/Juliette01
Summary: When Adrien finds he has to date Chloé Bourgeois for, as Gabriel says, developing his modeling career further, he starts to understand his feelings better. Marinette, meanwhile, finds our some things about her long time partner and friend and discovers there's more to Chat than his flirty persona. They both are confused about their own feelings.In other words, Chloé is thrilled, Marinette is not and Adrien just wants a break.Eventual reveal, and a Chloé redemption.Post season one. Let's pretend season 2 didn't happen for the sake of this fic.





	1. The news

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. My first Miraculous story ahead.
> 
> I first started this over two years ago, on fanfiction.net (https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12020432/1/Beating-hearts) but never got around to finishing it and since I wrote it before season two, let's just pretend season 2 didn't happen till now. I might incorporate some things from season 2, with alterations to fit in the story.
> 
> Well, time to stop stalling. I hope you like it.

"You want me to do what?" Adrien asked incredulously, staring at his father in shock, his green eyes widedened in horror. No. That couldn't be true. He must have misheard it. Yes! He got it all wrong. His father hadn't really said that. He couldn't have. It was a mistake, just a huge mistake, a nightmare.

Gabriel Agreste looked at his son, his face stern as he answered. "Don't be so shocked. You knew this day was going to come. I think it's time, Adrien." Adrien opened his mouth to pritest at the statement but a sharp look from his father cut him off. "It will help you in your model career."

Well, he couldn't argue with that but it didn't mean he accepted it. He knew it wasn't just for his career. He knew Gabriel would never do anything without a reason, without a full plan. He was the one who pulled the strings, always having a plan. And his plan was obvious: it would be a great deal for him if the mayor's daughter dated Adrien. "But-"

"There's no use in trying to protest." His father interrupted, giving him a look that he knew all too well: 'we're done taking about this'. "You've known miss Bourgeois for most of your life, been friends with her just as long. There's no point in arguing with me. You'll do as I say, end of discussion." He said and turned around, walking away and leaving Adrien alone.

The blonde clenched his fists as his father's words still rang in his ears. Shoulders slumped, he headed for his room, not for the first time in his life wishing to have a word to say when it came to his life. He didn't like being controlled like that. He wanted freedom, wanted to have something to say. But he never truly had the courage to. And Gabriel knew that.

Adrien had wondered often how things would have happened if his mother would have been there. She surely wouldn't have forced him to do things he didn't want to. He knew she wasn't like that. From the vague memories he had of her he knew she was a sweet and caring person, someone who would always listen first instead of just giving orders. _She would have listened_ he told to himself. _She wouldn't have just ordered me around like he does._

Once in his room, Adrien couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped him. He slammed the door shut; not caring if anybody heard it, if his father heard it; and he pulled the front of his jacket a little, not surprised when a grinning Plagg flew out. He knew that the black cat had heard everything. "Did you...?"

"I did." The little black god answered as he hovered in front of Adrien, his green eyes amused. "Do you really think he's...?

"I do." Adrien responded and walked toward his desk. "When he has something in mind, he makes sure to acomplish it." He added as he sat down in front of his computer, resting his elbows on the desk and groaning out loud. "What am I supposed to do now, Plagg?" He asked exasperatedly though he knew his kwami wasn't going to give him a proper answer.

"How should I know? Just take it as an opportunity to get used to dating."

"You aren't helping."

Plagg shrugged. "I know. I'm not really an expert when it comes to girls and relationships, they're too complicated. That's why I always stick with cheese." He chuckled. "You should try it too."

"Oh shut up!" Adrien groaned and closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose as he tried to calm himself down. "I need to get out of this place." He mumbled and sat up abruptly, taking his kwami by surprise. "Plagg, claws out!"

\----

Marinette let out a small sigh of relief as she allowed herself to relax. Her day had gone by smoothly, there were no akuma attacks and she had managed to go through the day without tripping or falling like she usually did, which was a good start. Another reason for her to be glad was that it was Friday and she was glad to have finished with school for this week. "It's been a good day, Tikki, but I'm glad it's over." She told her kwami and stretched out.

Tikki giggled and opened her mouth to respond only to get cut off them they heard someone tapping on Marinette's bedroom window. They both knew who could be.

"Tikki, hide." The dark-haired teen said, panicking a little as she stood up from the chair at her desk and made her way to the window, watching Tikki hide in her little purse before she opened the window, allowing Chat Noir to stumble in, his expression dark. It wasn't unusual for him to pay her surprise visits but his appearance did surprise her. He was usually cheerful but this time he wasn't. There was something wrong going on with him and she knew in an instand she wanted to help him. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as he walked to her bed and sat down, his gaze faraway. She walked in front of him and sighed. "Has the cat gotten your tongue, Chat?" She asked teasingly but he remained quiet. It was unexpected. He was usually open, talkative, flirty and he would never miss a pun. But this time he seemed different. Lost. Sad. "What's wrong?" She asked and sat down next to him.

Finally, he looked up. He swallowed. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

Marinette shook her head. "No, it's not just that. It's more than that, isn't it, Chat? Tell me." She said, her eyes on his face. She wanted to help him, wanted him to open up to her. "Please." She insisted.

"It's just..." He trailed off, his eyes darting all over her room, across the walls, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he saw the Adrien posters all around the walls. "I just had a bad day, that's all." He said and looked at her. She was already watching him, a determined expression on her face, her blue eyes wide and curious and he couldn't help but notice how close they really were: their shoulders and legs almost touched and he couldn't help but stare at her lips, so inviting. _No, stop it!_ He commanded himself. _She's just your friend. You're not supposed to feel that way toward her. You're in love with Ladybug!_ And yet, despite all that, he didn't care. He only wanted to be with her, with Marinette, to hug her, to kiss her, to...

"Chat!" Marinette exclaimed, snapping him out of his revery. "Did you hear at least a thing from everything I've said?"

His cheeks turned light pink and he shook his head. "Not really. It's... complicated."

Her hand rested on his forearm reassuringly and she gave him a small nod. "Why don't you tell me what it's about?" She asked, her voice soft and comforting.

His gaze locked with hers and he could see so much sincerity within her eyes, the pure wish to help him, to see him happy. "I... It's about my father. He uhh... is kind of forcing me to date this girl under the excuse that it's the best for me but... I really don't want that, I don't like her in that way but he wouldn't listen to a word I say against it. I mean... she's not that bad, well not all the time, and I've known her since we were little and we're friends but I really don't want to go out with her just because this is what my father wants me to do. It doesn't feel right, you know?" His eyes were sad, shiny with tears and he blinked. "I tried reasoning with him but he didn't want to listen."

Now Marinette was troubled. She didn't know how she should answer to that. She didn't know what to do to comfort him so she did the only thing she could think of: she hugged him. Her arms went around him in a comforting embrace, his face buried into her shoulder. It took him only a moment to compose himself and hug back. She held him in her arms for a few minutes, rubbing his back soothingly, her chin resting on the top of her head. "It's okay, Chat. I'm sure things will sort out, somehow. Everything will be okay." She whispered, though she couldn't help the small spark of uncertainity building in the pit of her stomach. Uncertainity and... jealousy. She didn't want any other girl near her partner other than her. She scolded herself, wishing that Chat Noir wouldn't notice the effect his words had brought over her. Shaking it off, she pulled back a little so she could look down at him, a small, sincere smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Everything will be okay." She whispered, reassuringly, her voice soft and kind.

He pulled back as well, his arms still around her, and gazed into her bright blue eyes that managed to soothe her when her words hadn't. "I... thank you, Princess." He whispered and leaned down, his forehead resting against hers. Their eyes locked and both of them felt a pleasant shiger running through them. He bent and nuzzled his nose against hers, his pulse racing accordingly. They were so close to each other, their lips inches away. He could feel her sweet breath against his lips and he couldn't help the sudden desire to kiss her. It was too tempting to resist. And he didn't want to resist. He leaned towards her, his eyes closing slowly and he could see her doing the same as she leaned up, tilting her head slightly to the side. One clawed hand lifted and he cupped the side of her face in his palm, gently brushing his thumb over her cheek as their lips met in a soft, unrushed things that sent a million sensations through both of them. Marinette's arms snaked themselves around his neck as she pulled him closer to her and he made a sound that resembled a purr into her mouth, making her grin.

It was amazing to be kissed by Chat, Marinette realized and that thought made her grin melt into a small smile. She liked the feelings it brought to her, the small tingling sensations that travelled through her and up her spine. She knew she had to stop that though, regardless of how great it felt but she couldn't bring herself to. It felt too good to stop.

They kept sharing kisses back and forth for a few more minutes before Chat stopped, preferring to just hold Marinette. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against her shoulder, both of them panting for air as they remained tangled into each other. Her eyes opened and she leaned her head against his, her lips parted slightly and her chest raising and falling heavily as she breathed. Her heart was pounding fast and loud into her ears and she couldn't help but notice how strange she was feeling now that the contact had been broken. Finally, he lifed his head and looked down at her, green eyes staring affectionately into blue eyes. "I..."

"How are you?" She asked bluntly, trying not to lose herself in the depths of his eyes.

"I'm... feline a lot better, Purr-incess." He said with a satisfied purr that made her giggle. Some things never changed. But she had to admit it, she found it cute when he made puns, not that she would ever say it to him.

She shook her head but said nothing. Instead, she pulled him back to her and hugged him tightly. "I wish I could do more to help you, Kitty." She whispered as she rubbed his back.

He purred and buried her face in her hair, smiling when her sweet scent filled his nostrils. "You've done more than I could ask for, my Princess." He whispered. And it was true. He had come to her seeking comfort, someone to confess to and not only had she let him tell her what was bothering her but she had also helped him understand that maybe... just maybe there was a light for him too. They pulled back shortly after and she averted her gaze.

"What does that make us now, Chat?" She asked tentatively, her eyes scanning the room as if she was in there for the first time.

He sighed. "I... I really don't know." There was regret in his voice and a note of sadness she had never heard from him before. Her guessing is that there was a beginning for everything. Chat cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her head so she was looking back at him. "But that doesn't mean that I don't wish that it was paw-sibble for us to be... something more." He said with uncharacteristical seriousity, his eyes sparkling with sincerity.

She was starting to wonder if he really liked her in that way or it was just some sort of revenge for his father. _What are you doing, Marinette? Don't think so low of him! He's not like that. He would never use you._ She mentally scolded herself. Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, she sighed. "I... don't know, Chat. We'll sort this out, okay? Together."

He nodded and gave her a smile that she returned. "I think it's time to leave, Purr-incess." He said with a slight purr and stood up, making a small bow toward her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added and winked at her before walking towards the window.

Marinette followed him and tapped his shoulder just as he reached the window, making him turn his head around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kitty." She said and pecked his cheek. "Things will work out. She can't be that bad."

He shook his head and smiled. "You wouldn't say that if you knew who I was talking about." He chuckled but still shivered at the thought. Chloé might have been his friend and he cared for her but he knew her well enough.

"Good night, Princess." He winked before climbing outside Marinette's window.

She stood there, stunned for a moment as she watched him disappear into the night. "Good night, Kitty." She whispered though he was far enough that he couldn't hear her.


	2. (Public) Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't stop thinking about Chat. Chat can't stop thinking about Marinette.
> 
> Meanwhile, Chloè has an announcement to make... in front of the whole class. And Adrien just wants some peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Trying to stick to a weekly update isn't as fun as it sounds but I'll be doing my best lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

Marinette's mind kept drifting off to what had happened with her and Chat Noir last Friday as she was walking to school. She barely noticed the people she passed: all she could focus on was how distressed her partner - well, Ladybug's partner - had been when he had come to her. She had never seen him like that and she could only hope that things would work out for him. She hated seeing him like that and it broke her heart to know she couldn't really help him.

Another thing she coulnd't stop thinking about was their kiss. She couldn't deny her attraction for him any longer and their kiss had only sparked her need of being closer to him. And she didn't understand why, all of a sudden, she was attracted to Chat. She loved her partner dearly, he was one of her best friends, if not her best, but being interested in him was new. And quite scary, if she was being honest with herself.

And that only made her confused about her feelings for Adrien. She was still in love with the young model - that didn't just fly out the window when she kissed Chat, and besides she and Adrien never bad anything. And now she just couldn't get Chat out of her mind. It bothered her that she didn't have the right answers for all the how's and why's.

She was too caught up in her own throughts to notice anyhing else around her but that wasn't too much of a surprise for her. The weekend had passed by in a blur, she could hardly remember anything of what had happened over that time for her focus was on something else. Someone else, more precisely. She kept thinking about Chat Noir and the promise he had made - that he would see her again. He always showed up when he said he would, and sure, she understood he had other things to deal with but she kept hoping he would at least stop by for a bit.

But he hadn't and that saddened her. He had been the one kissed her, not the other way around so why was he avoiding her now? She had kept hoping that he would knock on her window late at night and give her an explanation but he hadn't. And she wasn't going to just accept that. She wanted to get some answers from him.

She wasn't too lucky when she met him as Ladybug during patrol either. For the first time since they had started working together, he had been awfully quiet, not flirting with her and not even making bad puns like he usually did - and that unsettled her. It wasn't normal for him to act like that, and as Ladybug she couldn't ask him about what happened with her and Chat because that would mean revealing her identity...

Fortunately, there had been no more akumas attacks over the weekend - and she thanked God for that because she wasn't sure she could fight alonside Chat without doing something ridiculously stupid that would have gotten them both in danger. At least a good thing was happening...

Marinette barely registred when she reached the door to her classroom, she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice but what brought her back to reality was that she saw Adrien already in there through the small window. And he was alone. Swallowing down the nervousness she usually got around him, she pushed the door open and entered, struggling to keep up an air of confidence, though she had doubts it was working.

"H-hey, Adrien..." She stuttered and couldn't stop the blush that spread over her cheeks when he looked up and gave her a small smile. Yep, her Ladybug composure was failing her. And it sucked. After such a weekend she could at least deserve to have that composure both in and out of the suit. Well, she at least didn't end up messing up her words...

"Hey, Mari-nette," he greeted her and cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a faint pink hue as the sight if her in front of him brought to him the memories of their kiss. He had been thinking about it the whole weekend and he had really wanted to visit her again as Chat Noir but he had reluctant and unsure of what her reaction would be. He didn't want to make her mad but seeing her now... He realized it was a mistake not trying to see her again after that night. "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping she would tell him as Adrien if something was bothering her.

His voice felt like a splash of cold water over her and it managed bring her back to the real world. "I-I uhh... you're fine." She squeaked once she realized her mistake and awkwardly cleared her throat. "I mean, I'm fine. What... what about you?" She asked in a shy voice. _Why can't I just talk to him without embarrassing myself?_ She asked herself and struggled to register the words he was saying when she noticed his lips moving.

"Not too great actually, but uhh, I hope it'll get better," he said with a sigh, his gaze lowering to his desk as he fidgeted with his fingers. His response caught her off guard and for the first time since she had entered the classroom she could notice the sadness in his eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him why when the door opened and Alya walked in, a knowing grin on her lips when she saw the two alone in the room.

"Hey, what's going on here, lovebirds?" She teased, watching as Marinette went red and Adrien tried to hide a small smile - her best friend might have not noticed that but she had. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the pair, smirking at the panicked expression on Marinette's face.

"Alya!" Her friend managed to say through gritted teeth and dragged Alya from the front of the class to their desk. "This is not the right time." She warned seriously, frowning when Alya just giggled and nudged her shoulder.

"Calm down, girl. I was just teasing you." Alya defeated herself as they took their usual seats. "Say, how come you're here so early?"

"I uhh... I don't know. It just happened." The bluenette answered, staring off at her desk.

"It just happened? Marinette, when it comes to you, nothing ever 'just happens'."

"I know but... I can't, I mean, I guess I'm a just little stressed." She mumbled and decided to leave it that way. It wasn't a lie, not exactly.

Soon, their classmates started to come as well and in a few minuted the classroom was buzzing with the teens' chatter. But there was one unusual thing and that unsettled Marinette. Almost everybody was already there, except for Chloe and Sabrina. _Those two are up to no good,_ Marinette told herself and just before she could voice her worry to Alya, the door was practically slammed open and Chloe walked inside, a smug look on her face. She looked pleased with something and if her classmates learned something, that was that nothing could be good when she had that look. Adrien tensed visibly and it looked like he was trying to make himself invisible while all the noise in the room stopped and everybody seemed to be holding their breaths.

Smirking, Chloe stood right in the front of the room, making sure that she was seen by everybody and she placed her hands on her hips, looking briefly in Adrien's direction.

"I have some news to give you," she started, a smug smirk on her lips.

 _Oh, no,_ Adrien gulped, having sense what was going to happen. _This can't be real, don't let it be real,_ he pleaded. It was bad enough that he was forced to do something he didn't want to, he didn't want his classmates to find out about it now... or in any other day for that matter.

"I feel responsible to let you know that..." Her eyes darted across the room as she spoke, enjoying the thick tension in the room. "... while many girls faint every time they hear Adrien's name..." She glared pointedly at Marinette for a brief moment before continuing, "I never have to worry about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marinette whispered to her best friend who only shrugged in response.

"What I mean is, that from now on me and Adrien will be together for an undetermined period of time." Chloe finished and smirked when a collective gasp errupted from the class. Oh, how she was enjoying this. Her eyes glinted with mischief and self-satisfaction.

 _This is not true, it can't be true,_ Marinette thought desperately, her eyes widening in shock as she looked at Adrien waiting for him to deny it but for the way the young model's shoulders were hunched she could tell it wasn't a joke. Though she wished it was... She wished it was just a cruel joke played on her but from the looks of things it wasn't and that pained her.

Clenching her hands in tight fists, she felt the sudden urge to lay her head on the desk and groan but she resisted it. She didn't need to attract too much attention upon herself. But it didn't change the fact that she wanted the ground to swallow her up. _This is a nightmare,_ she thought and took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She just hoped she could go through the day without any incident.


	3. Visit time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat pays a visit to Marinette. He discovers some things about her feelings as well as his own.
> 
> And Marinette, well she has some things to say.

"I can't do this, Plagg." Adrien sighed and rested his chin in his palm, his eyes staring dully at his computer screen where he had a picture of Ladybug smiling triumphantly after defeating yet another akuma. On any other day he would have been thrilled to scroll through her pictures on Ladyblog but now it was different. He couldn't look at the heroine without feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

The little black god looked up at him from his almost finished Camembert, his small ears dropping when he saw his chosen's sad expression. "What?" He asked though he had a good idea about what the model was talking about.

"I can't date Chloe." Adrien whispered as if only saying the words out loud would make the whole thing more real. "I don't like her in that way and I just can't..." He trailed off with a deep sigh.

"You don't really have a say on this matter." Plagg said, carefully choosing his words not to upset Adrien further. Even if he didn't show it too often, he did care about his kitten and he didn't want him to feel sad or miserable. He wanted to give him some sort of comfort, at least until he could find a way out of this mess. "You know how your father can be, he-"

"He doesn't care about what I think." Adrien mumbled sadly.

"Kid..." The small kwami started in an attempt to comfort the boy but he shook his head, cutting him off.

"You don't have to try to comfort me, Plagg. We both know it's true."

"You could still try talking to him. Maybe he'll understand."

"I already did. He doesn't even want to listen to me, what to talk about change the situation."

Plagg glanced around the room, trying to find something to cheer his chosen one with but he couldn't think of anything... he didn't know what he could say that would make the boy feel better. There was little to nothing he could do for his kitten. But maybe someone else could give him the comfort he needed... it had been quite some time since he had last visited Marinette and talking to her could work, even if it was with his mask on. She could give him the comfort that Plagg himself couldn't.

"A small walk could help." The black kwami murmured, more to himself as if to make sure it was a good idea but Adrien heard it anyway. "It can give you time to think about it..." He mused, not seeing that Adrien was already up before he finished the sentence.

"That's the best idea you had the whole day." Adrien said teasingly. "Plagg, claws put!" He cried, all too eager to be out of the house.

Minutes later, Chat Noir was running across rooftops, using his baton to jump from one house to another, the chilly night air combined with the excitement running through him to finally be away from his responsabilities as Adrien Agreste gave him a feeling of freedom he hadn't had in the last couple of days. All the stress he had been under was cleared away with every step that took him further away from his cold home. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care as long as he could just enjoy the thrilling feeling that only being Chat Noir could give him.

It only took him a moment to clear his thoughts enough that he finally realize where he was. He stopped running, his chest heaving with every breath he took and looked around him, his heart hammering in his chest though it had nothing to do with his crazy sprint. No. It was more about a certain someone he had longed for days to talk to but had never gained the confidence to. And now here he was, on a rooftop across from her house. He nearly wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation if it weren't for the fact that he needed to see her. She was so close and he wanted nothing more than to just be with her and have her in his arms again.

He leaped over the chimney of the neighboring roof that separated the Dupain-Cheng Bakery from its neighbor and barely registered when he landed on the rooftop of the building without making any sound. Quietly, he jumped down on the small balcony and crept over to the skylight that lead to his classmate's room. He noticed a soft glow coming towards his face and his acidic green eyes curiously peered into the room. The pink bed was empty but he was sure his princess was there. He saw her only moments later coming up into the space from the trapdoor that lead into her bedroom. She was already in her cozy pajamas and he couldn't stop the small, relieved smile that took hold of his lips at the sight but his happiness was quickly replaced with worry when he saw her almost defeated state. Taking a closer look to the girl, he noticed for the first time just how sad Marinette really was. Her eyes looked red and puffy from crying and her lips, now red and swollen from probably biting them, were turned down into a pout. Her skin looked unusually pale and her hair was down from the usual style she wore it. Seeing her in a state like this caused his cat ears to droop on the top of his head, concern creeping into him as he gazed down at her. Seeing her like this... seeing this side of her made his heart ache. He didn't like to see this normally sweet and cheerful girl look so defeated. He had subconsciously come to her to seek comfort but hadn't realized she too might need it.

His mind took him back to earlier that day, after Chloe had smugly announced their whole class that they were dating - without mentioning that their fathers had proposed it. Marinette's usually cheery mood had been replaced with something darker, she hadn't smiled the rest of the day and if he were to be honest, he could swear she had looked closed to tears.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He should have realized sooner that what Chloe had done had really affected the bluerette. He hated seeing her like this, like the whole world was on her shoulders. He wanted to do something and cheer her up, make her happy again. Hesitantly, he knocked on the skylight and watched as Marinette tensed up, her eyes widening minutely as they gazed up at him. Her lips parted like she was about to say something but eventually gave up.

She didn't try to smile or make herself look happier - she knew she couldn't. She walked up the stairs to her bed and unlatched the skylight, allowing Chat Noir to come into her room. He landed on all fours on the bed before sitting crosslegged on the mattress and gave her his trademark gring though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What do you want, Chat?" She asked, rather coldly.

"I-" He hesitated, his eyes scanning the room. It was just how he remembered, still pink and still hers but something was different this time. "I wanted to see you." He said eventually, his acidic green eyes meeting her blue ones.

She laughed but it was humorless. It sounded empty, lifeless and it made his insides twist. "It's a little late for that." She said in a low, barely auditible voice.

"Princess-" He started only for her to give him a harsh glare.

"Don't you dare, Chat!" She hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes shining with fresh tears. "How can you do this to me?"

"Do what? Marinette, what's wrong?" He asked, unsure what she meant. Sure, she was upset but he didn't think it was his masked alterego's fault. He hadn't done anything to upset her, had he?

"You know what!" She snapped, all the pent-up emotions she had tried so hard to contain finally breaking through. "You come to me, say all that cute stuff about me, you kiss me and make me think you care about me but then you ignore me for days! And now you come back here with your stupid adorable grin and ask me what's wrong like you don't have any role in all this! Do you know how hard it's been for me to pretend like everything was fine when obviously it wasn't and act like I don't miss you when you were the only thing I could think about?!" She took a deep breath to steady herself once she was done speaking, her chest heaving for air and her lower lip trembling like she was about to cry. Chat Noir reached one hand for her but she pulled back and wiped at her eyes.

"I do care about you, Marinette!" He exclaimed. "And I'm sorry. I would have come sooner but I..." He trailed off, unable to continue his idea. How could he tell her that he had longed to see her but hadn't managed to muster the courage to come back to her because he was afraid of his own feelings? How could he tell her how he had spent every night so far lying wide awake in his bed and thinking about her, remembering her soft touch, the sound of her voice, the feel of her lips against his...

Wait, had she just said she had done the same thing?

"It doesn't matter now, Chat." She said with a sad smile. "What happened, happened." She tried to get up from the bed but Chat was faster than her as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him and practically forcing her to face him.

"Marinette, I wanted to see you. I really did, trust me. But I... I didn't know how you'd react so I..."

"It's fine. I understand." She mumbled and looked everywhere but in his eyes.

"No, it's not. Don't be upset."

"It's not just that, kitty." She whispered and finally found the courage to meet his gaze. Looking into his deep green eyes, she finally realized just how worried he was about her. Even with his mask in, she could still see the concern etched clearly on his face and the small pout of his lips. "I just had a bad day, that's all." One of his hands moved from her shoulder to her face and he gently cupped her cheek in his gloved palm, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

"I guess we both had a claw-ful day, Princess." He said, trying to cheer her up with his pun. Marinette rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop the small smile that took hold of her lips. She leaned her head in his touch, a soft sigh escaping her slightly parted lips. "Tell me." He asked in a soft voice, leaning in closer to her so that the tips of their noses were almost touching. She sighed and lifed her hand up, covering his from her face.

"It's nothing important, chaton. Just a bad day, I told you."

His expression changed from slight concern to full on worry. He knew how strong Marinette was and for something to affect her so much... "Please tell me it's a joke," he said. She looked confused for a moment, her eyes widening minutely. "I know it is important, Marinette! Don't try to deny it. Tell me."

She laughed dryly and removed his hand from her face, standing up abruptly. "You want to know what's wrong? Okay then." She grabbed his hand and pulled at his arm with force, making him stand as well and dragging him after her as she walked down the stairs from her loft-bed. He followed her obediently, his eyes scanning the room quickly as he tried to understand why it looked his different. It didn't take him too long to get it and the realization hit him like a truck. The pink walls were devoid of all the posters with Adrien. They looked empty and he felt weird without seeing them all over the room. He saw all the posters folded on her desk, looking out of place there. Had the news of him and Chloe dating hurt her that much...? He wondered briefly. But why? She never seemed to have much interest in Adrien, she had never really talked to him and she could barely form a coherent sentence around him so why was she so upset?

He didn't notice Marinette had stopped walking once they reached her computer until he bumped into her and he opened his mouth to apologize but she started talking before he had the chance to.

"I really like this boy from my class, Adrien Agreste." She said, her shoulders slumped and it took Chat a moment to process what she had said. His mouth opened as if to speak but no sound came out. His mind seemed to have gone completely blank, he didn't know what he could say to her, not when so many thoughts were running through his head. _Marinette likes me_ , He said to himself before noticing that she had started talking again. "I've been in love with him for a long time but I never had the courage to tell him how I felt about him. I was too scared to, I thought he wouldn't like me back. I'm a total klutz around him, I always stutter and make a fool of myself when I try to talk to him so after a few lame attempts I kinda gave up." She made a small pause as a sad smile took hold of her lips. "And today at school my bully just announced that they're now dating so basically I have no chance with him now and it... it hurts. It really hurts, chaton." She looked up at him, fresh tears welling in the corners of her eyes but she tried to blink then away, her lower lip trembling. "It hurts knowing I lost someone I never even had because I was too much of a coward to confess my feelings for him."

"Oh Marinette..." he started but he didn't know what he could say. _She's sad because of me and she's telling me this and I, I can't say anything without revealing who I am to her. Oh no..._

"I know I have no right to say who he should date or, or have feelings for, and-and I should be happy for him, you know, or finding someone, especially when said someone is his oldest friend but I can't be happy no matter how hard I try." She sniffed and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Princess." It was all he could say as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. _I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner_ he thought. _Maybe if I had, we wouldn't have been in this situation._ He felt her lean onto him, her head resting on his chest as she laughed, humorlessly.

"Oh kitty..." She sighed. "I should be the one apologizing, not the other way around."

"I don't understand." He said honestly. He really didn't. He didn't understand how he could have been so oblivious not to notice her feelings for him in the first place. Now that he thought about it, it was obvious, really. She had been so shy around Adrien, always blushing and stuttering when they were talking, but still trying to be close to him, to be his friend. And even know when she was hurting, she wanted to be happy for him. She was amazing. Why hadn't he noticed sooner?

"This is not fair toward you." She replied. "You staying here while I talk about the guy I love... it doesn't feel fair."

"You're hurt, Mari. I think it's only fair I listened." He said and smiled a little even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"For me it's not. I care about you, chaton. I really do, probably more than I should but it's... confusing for me." She whispered in a voice so low that someone without Chat's enhanced hearing wouldn't have caught. He blinked. Hadn't she said a minute earlier she was in love with Adrien?

"I care about you too, Princess." He responded, unsure about his own feelings. He knew his heart belonged to Ladybug but she had never showed any interest in being more than his friend... and now, seeing Marinette look so defeated and so trusting of him... And their kiss on Friday made him think that maybe the masked heroine wasn't the only one who had his affection.

He couldn't deny his need to protect Marinette above any other civilian, to make sure she was safe and happy and he wanted to make her happy, to bring a smile on her face. He hated seeing her so upset, it broke his heart to see this sweet girl suffer. He didn't want to be away from her and he most certainly didn't want her to think that he - either as Chat Noir or as Adrien - didn't care about her. The realization of what that meant came not long after the thought occurred to him. He cared about Marinette, he cared about her more than a friend and he never wanted her to think he didn't. He wasn't sure when or how it happened but he knew one thing: his Princess had a special place in his heart, she made him feel things he hadn't felt anytime before with anybody, not even with Ladybug. The thought was surprising, after all he had loved the heroine from that first day when she had promised to protect Paris but he had to admit to himself that his feelings for Marinette had grown stronger the more he was around the girl.

"I don't know what I would do without you, chaton," She said and lifted her head a little to look up at him, a small smile on her lips. "Nor do I want to find out."

He smiled as well and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, Purr-incess. I'll make sure you'll never find out."

She tilted her head back and, in a moment of bravery, pressed her lips against his but pulled back before he had the chance to react.


	4. Night chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is conflicted about her feelings. Chat wants to comfort her.
> 
> And Tikki is starting to form a plan.

Marinette looked horrified. Truly, honest to God horrified. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was half open and what sounded like a squeake escaped her.

She stepped back from Chat, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I shouldn't- I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry, Chat."

"Hey, hey." Chat tried to take her hands in his to calm her but she squeaked and almost ran from him, backing herself into a wall. "Marinette. Listen."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," She nearly cried out before realizing her parents were home and she just kissed Chat and they could've walked in at any time and oh God what would they have thought about her, she couldn't believe what she'd done, she'd kissed Chat when he was supposed to date someone else, she was a bad person, a horrible person, maybe even worse than Hawkmoth and he was a villain-

"Marinette." Chat grabbed her wrists, effectively cutting off her train of thoughts. Well, more like several trains going in several different directions but risking to crash together-

"Marinette, calm down." His voice was gentle and she could faintly register a soft vibration that sounded suspiciously like purring coming from his ribcage. She rested her hands on his chest and holy shit did the akuma fighting pay off with those muscles.

Chat Noir's laugh once again brought her back to the present. "Well, I'm paw-sitively thrilled you think that about me, Marinette, but-"

"You heard that?" She felt her face burning and wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening to her. "I'm sorry," she said again, wanting to just disappear. Yeah, that would probably help her.

"Marinette, you were talking out loud," Chat laughed again and it was such a cute sound, it brought her a memory of a rainy day and thunders and a black umbrella and green eyes watching her and a truly beautiful, happy laugh-

"You're not a bad person, Marinette. You're wonderful and kind and so, so selfless you always think about others, and you deserve to show your feelings and take a break from being the bigger person for once and just, just let yourself feel." He was smiling down at her now, almost panting from his rant, beautiful green eyes sparkling with pride and affection and something else she couldn't name but was sure it was directed at her.

 _Focus, Marinette,_ she ordered herself.

"I kissed you, Chaton. When I know you're dating someone else! That's horrible of me!"

"Letting yourself feel isn't a bad thing, Princess." He loosely wrapped his arms around her, letting her the choice of pushing him away if so she wanted.

Her heart was soaring.

"I'm still sorry." She pressed closer to him, allowing him to hug her properly, her own arms going around him. "I'm not... I don't usually do that."

"I know. An it's okay, Mari. You don't have to apologize. Plus, I kinda liked it." He smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head, resisting the urge to kiss her hair.

"Don't say things like that," Marinette groaned, burying her face in his chest. She ignored the way his heart seemed to beat so fast, in tandem to her own. "I don't want you to think I want to come between you and your new girlfriend," she whispered. "I'd hate it if I ended up doing that."

"Hey, it's okay. That won't happen. It was just a little kiss. Friends sometimes do that, right?" Even he knew you didn't just kiss your friends like that. Even he, who had spent most of his life in his house and the only social outings had been his father's meetings or his own photoshoots, knew friends didn't kiss each other like he and Mari had. Lovers, on the other hand...

It just felt right, to kiss her.

"Yeah, on the cheek, not on the lips. You can't be that clueless, Chat," Marinette groaned again, seeming to make herself smaller against him. Though he did notice the way her muscles flexed and meow, his Princess surely hid her strength well. It reminded him of someone else he knew, strong and confident and hopeful and with a will of steel and a body not too different from Marinette's, muscled from all the running and fighting they had been doing in the past months-

"Well, I'm sorry I don't get this kind of treatment everywhere I go. I may flirt but I haven't really kissed anybody," he replied, trying to not let his thoughts wander in that direction. It wasn't fair to compare Marinette to Ladybug. They were so different and yet... kind of familiar, now that he thought about it.

That thought snuck in and sure enough both girls were amazing and smart and didn't take any bullshit and-

"Really?" Marinette's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts and he was grateful for that cause he might have been really close to losing himself in a sea of compliments for both Ladybug and Marinette.

"Uh." He needed a moment to remember what they were talking about and when he did, he nodded a bit too vigorously. "Yeah. I didn't really, you know. I didn't have time. Even before becoming Chat Noir, my civilian life didn't exactly include a girlfriend. Until now, apparently. And uh, now, being a superhero takes a lot of time so..." he trailed off, letting his sentence hang.

"Oh." Marinette looked at up him, and he was struck when he realized he found her breathtaking. "I didn't know."

He just shrugged in response.

Silence.

Marinette disentangled herself from him and went to sit down at her computer. Chat followed her but chose to sit on the floor instead, making her giggle.

"Silly cat," she said and reached over, running her hands through his hair. He clawed at her hand playfully, careful enough not to scratch her.

"I'm not silly. I'm a superhero."

"Right now you're my silly cat," she laughed. Until she realized what she'd said and how it sounded. "I-I uh, I mean, you know. You're not, I mean, you're not my cat but, but you were acting silly and, well, you're wearing a leather cat suit and, and I should shut up now."

He laughed again, the same rich sound from earlier. "It's okay, Marinette." He tapped one claw against his chin in thought. "I'm your silly cat so that might make you... my clumsy Princess." He grinned at the nickname and looked expectantly at her for her opinion.

"Don't be silly, kitty. You're only saying that so I'll kiss you again and break some spell."

"Why of course, Princess. That way the spell will be broken and I'll turn back into a handsome prince," Chat played along, snickering.

"I don't know what to say, chaton. The spell could backfire and turn me into a cat. Or even worse, a frog."

"In that case, Purr-incess," Chat all but purred, leaning towards her, "I'll find a way to break that spell and we'll work together against the witch who cursed us." His smile was contagious and Marinette found herself nodding.

"And we'll defeat the evil witch and save the kingdom from an era of darkness and suffering."

"And us working against the evil witch will make people realize that only working together will save them," Chat added.

"And they'll help us defeat the witch once and for all and we'll be an unstoppable force of good, helping those in need."

"And we'll become a legend among other people, and when we're done we'll ride off into sunset together and live happily ever after." Chat's voice became softer as he started at Marinette with dreamy eyes. She blinked in surprise, not expecting to hear that from him. And not expecting the way her heart seemed to speed up at the thought.

"I-I..."

"Sorry. I took it too far." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just got caught up in the story, you know."

"Yeah, no, I get it." Marinette laughed. "I guess that's how you want things to happen with Ladybug? For the two of you to take down Hawkmoth and live happily ever after?" She ignored the way her stomach was flipping in excitement at hearing what he wished would be their happy ending.

"I guess. I mean, I did at the beginning. I still do, in a way. I guess. I'm just not sure what I want now. It's... complicated."

It wasn't the answer she was expecting. And she didn't know how to feel about this answer. "I don't know what to say."

Chat Noir shrugged. "You don't have to say anything." He glanced around the room, acutely aware of the lack of pictures on the walls. The room felt naked without them.

Silence.

"I... I guess I should go now," he said one minute later when none of them seemed to know what else to say. "I got school tomorrow and I know you do too and I wouldn't want you to be too tired so yeah." He cleared his throat and went to the skylight leading outside, opening it. She was right behind him, a steady presence that helped him remain composed.

He almost wanted to cry. He didn't want to leave just yet but he also didn't want to stay in the wake what he'd said. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted what he'd said, from defeating Hawkmoth to spending his life with his love. The problem was, he wasn't sure who he meant. Sure, he loved Ladybug but he also cared deeply for Marinette, she was his classmate, and more importantly she was his friend, in and out of the suit. There was also the new addition in his love life, while he didn't love Chloé in that way, he cared for her as a friend, as his first friend ever, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he wanted to let her know in a gentle way so she wouldn't hate him.

And he should probably leave before he ended up blurting out something else to Marinette.

"Goodnight, Marinette," he said as he climbed out onto her balcony and she only poked her head outside. "I'll see you tomorrow..." he stopped suddenly, realizing she didn't know he was Adrien. "After my patrol," he added. "I might drop off after my patrol."

"See you then, chaton."

His brow furrowed. "I shout give you my phone number. So we can talk more often. In case I can't come."

"Chat, there's the risk of finding out who you are if you do that."

"I know that. Maybe I could buy a burner phone, with a new SIM. Yeah, that could work."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Marinette bit her lip. "Someone could find out."

"I'll be careful. Besides, we're friends. There's nothing wrong with two friends texting each other. I text my friends all the time. Well, as my civilian self that is but still. Even the girl I'm supposed to date, we've been friends since forever and we text a lot." He made sure to look extra cute, widening his eyes and pouting just a little to help his case. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Okay, chaton. Once you get a new phone I'll give you my number."

"Great. You're awesome, Mari." He leaned down enough to kiss her cheek. "A kiss on the cheek is normal between friends," he said with a shrug. "Goodnight, Princess." He bowed before leaping away.

"Goodnight, kitty," Marinette whispered though he was already gone. She stayed only a few seconds longer before going back inside and locking the skylight.

"What am I going to do, Tikki?" She asked as her kwami flew to her from her hiding place.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You'll figure it out like you always do."

Marinette shook her head. "How can I? I kissed Chat and I'd do it again without regretting but at the same time I wouldn't do it. Ugh, why is everything so hard, Tikki?"

The little kwami found her way on the shoulder of her chosen. "You worry about Adrien, don't you?"

"Yeah. And Chat too. They're both dating someone else and I... I don't know what I'm supposed to feel."

"Oh Marinette, you're not supposed to know how to feel anything. You just do So you still love Adrien, that's not a problem. You're allowed to still have feelings for him. It's when you'd start trying to break them up that it'd be a problem."

"What about Chat?" Marinette whispered, climbing in her bed. "He's also dating someone else. Maybe he doesn't love her that way but it doesn't mean he won't. If they're friends then he cares about her and those feelings might deepen if they date and then... and then I don't know." She was nearly tearful by now, sniffling. "Is it selfish of me to, to wish things were different?"

"No. It's okay to want things, Marinette. You're not selfish for wanting it, and you're certainly not selfish for having feelings. You always put everyone before you, so much that you almost forget about your own needs. You can want things for yourself. You're Ladybug, and wanting something doesn't make you any less of a good person." Tikki frowned before laughing. "And it surely doesn't make you worse than Hawkmoth."

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed. "I didn't, I don't... I mean, you know what I meant."

The little goddess of creation giggled. "I know what you meant." She nuzzled into her Chosen's cheek. "Don't worry about it, Marinette. I'm sure things will work out eventually. And I know you'll get through this like you always do, and with a happy ending as well."

"You have a lot of faith in me, Tikki."

"Of course I do. You're Marinette, my friend and one of the best Ladybugs I've had. That's why I know it will be okay."

"Thank you, Tikki." Marinette smiled. "I hope you're right."

Tikki nodded but didn't say anything else on the matter. Instead, she flew back in front of her Chosen. "Now c'mon, it's been a long day and you have school early tomorrow."

"And a Chloé Bourgeois to deal with," Marinette said with a groan. "And she's even worse now that she's dating..." she didn't finish the sentence so she just shook her head instead. "I need energy for that."

Once she was sure Marinette had fallen asleep, Tikki flew over to her usual spot to ponder over what happened over the past few days. She knew from Plagg why Adrien and Chloé were dating - she had before Marinette found out in class but hadn't told her Chosen in case she put two and two together and figured out who Chat was.

Now that was a bigger problem, Tikki mused. She knew who Chat Noir was, had known ever since he and Marinette met again after receiving their Miraculous. She and Plagg had even spent time together in Adrien's bag during class when there was no akuma attack.

Tikki knew how much Chat Noir loved Ladybug, and how much Marinette loved Adrien, and after tonight she realized they started to see their other identity in another light. While she may have had her hunches before, now she was sure their feelings for the other ran deeply than just friends.

They were soulmates, made from each other in every way possible, be it romantic or just platonic.

Some of her past ladybugs and some of Plagg's kittens had remained friends, feeling only platonic love for the other, but with a strong bond between them.

Others had ended up together one way or another, either when they still had their Miraculous or long after they'd stopped using it, and the latter were her favorites. It was when they had faced hardship, both together and separately, and they had always remembered each other so being together was only natural.

There were also cases when they loved each other but couldn't be together, be it because they married someone else or one or both of them either died and they never got a chance to be together, and some didn't even get to confess their feelings.

With the current holders, their love for each other was so strong, both in and out of the suit and she was sure they were among those who would end up together one day, but they were so oblivious sometimes it hurt. She and Plagg had had many instances like the current one, she recognized the signs of romantic soulmates. Even more so, they started to love the other part of them, and it happened a lot sooner than she expected but maybe it was a good thing.

And maybe it was time for them to know who they were.

While revealing their identities was dangerous, it was clear by now they would never do something to intentionally hurt the other, and maybe, just maybe, knowing who the other was under the mask might make them stronger and help them defeat Hawkmoth.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking...

No. Well, in a way it might have been but revealing their identities might come in handy, during fights and even when making excuses about where they were or why they were late...

Tikki sighed. She couldn't tell Marinette all of this, not right now anyway. She needed to wait until things calmed down a bit, when they weren't so heartbroken and miserable. When Marinette learned to put herself first sometimes and when Adrien learned to be more assertive about what he wanted.

She sighed again. That might take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys. So first recently-written chapter. What do you think?
> 
> So the older chapters are done, from now on it's time for me to sit down, focus and get back to writing.
> 
> Fifth chapter already in the making, and as a little preview, Tikki has a plan.


	5. Helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki has a plan to help Marinette. So does Plagg for Adrien.
> 
> Lila makes and appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm posting earlier than usual, I'm super busy and I don't know when I'll get the chance to post if not now.
> 
> I'm not sure yet about Lila, seeing how the show portrayed her but at the beginning I loved her character and how she easy lying came from her. I would have loved to see her try to get to know Marinette and be friends with her while hating Ladybug - the exact opposite of Chloé but oh well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll give her an actual redemption or I'll leave her somewhere in between.
> 
> Let's pretend after the whole fiasco with Volpina, she apologized, told Ladybug about the book she'd stolen and took it back to Gabriel so he never akumatised himself. The part where Marinette takes the book to Master Fu and takes pictures of it is still like in canon. The only difference is the part with Lila.
> 
> Also, my biggest thanks to BFG for giving me the idea with Lila.

The next day, Tikki's mind was made up. She was going to help Marinette, no matter what it took. Being the kwami of good luck and creation had its perks and she was ready to use them for Marinette. It had been a long time since she had last used her power like this, hundreds of years before being given to Marinette, in a time when her Chosen had needed all the luck to be accepted as a soldier. Tikki had mourned her tragic death, in a foreign country and left all alone by the people she had helped.

Just as Marinette, she had been one of the youngest charges, and she wanted to do the right thing, to help. Her transformation turned her into something people needed back then, a soldier, and her weapon had been a sword. She had lead an army, Tikki's help coming as glimpses of possible futures, a power so strong she needed more time and food to recharge.

That Chosen reminded her so much of Marinette.

She only wanted to help her charge, and after all Marinette, while one of the best Ladybugs, was also among the youngest she'd had. Her Chosen needed some help and she wasn't about to be on the sidelines.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have interfered with her Chosen's luck quite like this but this wasn't a normal circumstance and she only wanted what was the best for Marinette.

Tikki knew what she had to do so when the first alarm blared to wake Marinette up, she channeled her energy and sent her influence of good luck to her Chosen. In an instant, Marinette's eyes snapped open.

Unlike most mornings when she turned off her alarm and rolled over for more sleep, this time Marinette turned off the alarm and got up from the bed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Good morning, Tikki." Patting her kwami's head, the girl started getting ready for school in record time, even for her.

"Good morning, Mari," Tikki said, a secret smile on her face.

Marinette even had time for an actual breakfast with her parents.

Waking up on time also meant she didn't need to run for school so she took the time to look around her and enjoy a beautiful morning.

Part of her still felt conflicted about what happened the day before but she tried not to dwell on it. She wanted to enjoy the day as long as she could, at least till she got to school... and would have to deal with Chloé and her ego. That was another thing she didn't want to dwell on.

She could do it. She could go through the day with no problem. She needed to be calm and steady and not let Chloé and the new development between her and Adrien go through her and hopefully Chat Noir would drop by so they could talk and she could clear things up between them.

Or she could talk to him as Ladybug during patrol but that meant she had to be careful not to reveal anything about what happened between them...

But for now she just needed to focus on school.

Marinette sighed as she approached the school. She could make out Alya and Nino already on the steps talking and laughing. From the opposite direction she saw a familiar figure approaching.

"You got this, Marinette." Tikki poked her head up from Marinette's bag, making sure no one was around to see her.

"I hope so." Marinette took a deep breath when she finally reached the school. She arrived at the same time as another girl, the one coming from the opposite direction. From distance the noirette hadn't recognize her but seeing her so close up, the memory of Volpina from only a week ago resurfaced.

After being suspended from school for several days for her lies, Lila was back.

\---

Adrien's morning wasn't going very well. After ignoring his alarm and Nathalie when she came to wake him up, he had to hurry when getting ready so he wouldn't be late to school. Plagg chuckling at his bad luck definitely wasn't helping.

He was prepared for a lonely breakfast just as almost every day, but part of him was relieved because he wanted to think more about what he wanted and what Marinette meant to him. And maybe even ask Plagg for advice.

What he wasn't prepared for was his father already waiting for him at the table.

"Go-good morning, father," Adrien greeted, relieved Plagg was hiding in his jacket and not flying around him.

"Adrien." His father's voice was stern just as always. He nodded at Adrien to sit down, never taking his eyes off his tablet.

"What- I mean, is there a problem, father?"

"No, of course not." Gabriel finally looked at his son just as Adrien started eating. "I assume you and Chloé will go together to school from now on, yes?"

"Well, actually-" Adrien started but his father raised his hand, cutting him off.

"I already made arrangements with your bodyguard, and André Bourgeois has agreed."

"What arrangements?"

"You will pick Chloé from Le Grand Paris every morning. When your classes are over, you will first take Chloé back home then return here. Of course, don't forget to spend more time with her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Adrien lowered her eyes and tried not to scowl. His barely there freedom was in danger of disappearing completely. And worse, he was basically ordered to spend more time with Chloé. He didn't mind spending time with her, he loved her dearly, but he didn't want his father to order him even who to spend time with. He wanted to spend time with people because that's what he wanted, not because he was told to. He was one second away from telling his father just that when Gabriel spoke again.

"I also think a gift would be in order." He pointed to a small, black velvet box in front of Adrien. "A rare piece from my collection. I'm sure Chloé would love it."

Taking the box, Adrien looked inside, eyes widening at the sight of a silver bracelet with several ladybug charms. The elytra were made from numerous small rubies and had six spots, three on each side, made of what Adrien assumed was black sapphire.

"Is there a problem, Adrien?" Gabriel asked, watching his son's every move.

"No. Not at all. I just... it's beautiful."

"Indeed. I chose this one specifically seeing as Chloé is a big fan of Ladybug."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Adrien smiled and placed the box in his school bag. He didn't know what else to say so he finished his breakfast in silence. Nathalie came in not long after he was done, telling him he had to leave if he wanted to make it in time to school after picking Chloé.

"Can I stay out longer after school?" Adrien asked before leaving. He mentally face-palmed himself for asking it the way he had but he couldn't back down. "I-I mean, spending time with Chloé in school isn't the same as actually spending time together, so I was thinking we could go to the park or something. Or I could go over to her house and we could work on our homework together?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he finished babbling. "After all, I don't have anything else scheduled for today, do I?"

"Indeed. I don't see why not. Don't forget to tell me or Nathalie where you're going and don't get home too late."

"Yes, father. Thank you." He smiled and grabbed his bag, ready to leave when his father cleared his throat and spoke up.

"And, Adrien? Have a good day."

"Thank you, father. You too." After that, he nearly bolted to the car.

Seated in the back, Adrien finally allowed himself to relax. Plagg flew out and made himself comfortable on his Chosen's shoulder.

"You do realize you'll have to be with Chloé most of the day, right? And you asked your father to spend even more time with her? I thought you loved Ladybug? Or was it Marinette? I don't even know anymore." Plagg chuckled, enjoying how Adrien's cheeks went pink.

"Shut up, Plagg. Chloé's my friend. Besides, that gives me more time out of the house, even if we just do our homework together."

"I can't understand you sometimes." Plagg shook his head and looked up at Adrien. It shocked him to see his kitten looking sad. Now that he thought about it, ever since Gabriel told him he would be dating Chloé, Adrien hadn't really been himself. He'd barely smiled, save from when he was with Marinette, with and without the mask.

Plagg hummed in thought. He knew he couldn't control how the luck was distributed, at least couldn't passively, but Adrien surely had the worst of luck recently. Maybe he'd accidentally influenced his Chosen with bad luck. But he would've known if it was his power causing his kitten bad luck. Clearly it was something else.

Well. His fault or not, Plagg needed to do something about it. He couldn't straight up use his power on Adrien or the poor boy would end up with bad luck for as long as he used it. Though maybe he could use his power to make sure Adrien did have good luck on his side. It was something he hadn't done in a long time but he was sure he could do it again with his eyes closed and a paw behind his back. All he had to do was to influence others with small doses of bad luck and influence Adrien with their good luck.

He only needed more people around for that. He didn't want to do it on Gorilla, mainly because he needed small doses of luck from different people, and because he didn't want the poor guy to end up crashing the car or anything.

Plagg grinned when they stopped in front of Chloé's hotel and said girl walked toward their car. He listened when Adrien told him to hide, going in his bag, and chuckled to himself. _This is gonna be fun._

\--

Walking next to someone she had confronted for lying and fought against wasn't as fun as it sounded. After fighting everybody from her class and people she sometimes met pretty often, being around them wasn't that difficult most of the time. Now though, being around Lila made her tense up. After all, Lila had lied, stolen Adrien's book - and okay, judging Lila for stealing a book when Marinette herself had stolen other things to protect her identity or to help her friends was kind of hypocritical - and got mad when confronted and had at first refused Ladybug's apology and promised to get her revenge.

And maybe leaving her on the Eiffel Tower wasn't the best move but Marinette was tired and fighting an akuma whose superpower was basically lying and when she didn't know what was real and what was a lie wasn't her idea of an easy day.

Lila had apologized to Ladybug the same day, publicly, on the Ladyblog, and had admitted to lying about most of the things she'd said because she wanted people to like her, promising at the same time to try and be better. Principal Damocles had contacted her parents and she was suspended from school for several days, and possibly grounded for lying, and now she was back to school.

Marinette couldn't help still be wary of Lila. She clutched the strap of her school bag tight in her hand and counted the steps until she got to Alya and Nino. When she was close enough to them, she looked at Lila. Her expression was neutral but it was obvious from her stiff posture that she wasn't entirely comfortable around the people she had lied to. It was good, in a way. Meant she wanted to change.

"Hey, Lila?" Marinette started hesitantly. Lila glanced at her and Marinette continued, "Welcome back." A hint of a smile appeared on Lila's face.

"Thank you, uh... Marinette, right?"

"Right. And don't worry. I'm sure people will like you just fine if you're yourself." Lila seemed to hesitate at that.

"You, you watched that?" She asked, eyes downcast.

They reached Alya and Nino. Marinette stopped walking.

"Yeah. And I get it. You just wanted to make friends. Well, here's your chance. You can try again but this time just be yourself."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just, don't lie to make yourself seem cooler, okay? People will like you for you, and those who don't... well, pay them no mind."

"Thank you, Marinette." Lila gave her a real smile. "Hi guys," she greeted Alya and Nino who greeted her back.

"Anytime," Marinette said and smiled, surprising herself when it was a half-honest smile, not the complete fake one she had imagined she'd have when talking to Lila.

"I guess I better get going. Principal Damocles wanted to talk to me when I'd get back to school."

"Good luck," Alya said and Marinette nodded. They waved at Lila as she walked into the school, shoulders slumped.

"You took it extremely well, Marinette," Alya said, nudging her friend.

"Yeah. Lila did try to go after Adrien and all. And there's all the lying. I can't believe all those lies she's said, and how easily we believed her." Nino added, as confused as his girlfriend.

"I lost enough followers on Ladyblog after she confessed her lie about being besties with Ladybug so no way I'm being easy on her," Alya declared, crossing her arms. Nino put an arm around her in comfort.

"Don't worry, babe. It's only a matter of time before you gain more followers than you lost."

"You don't have to worry. I didn't forget what she did," Marinette said. "And I definitely didn't forgive her either. At least not completely. But if she does want to do better, then why not encourage her?"

"Always seeing the best in others and being willing to help them. That's the Marinette I haven't seen in days. Good to see you back, girl," Alya said. Marinette giggled.

"I know I haven't been myself these past few days but I'm working on it."

Adrien's car pulled up in front of the school but when the back door opened, it was Chloé who got down, followed then by Adrien. Marinette wrapped her arms around herself and Alya didn't miss how her friend flinched when Chloé wrapped her arms around Adrien's.

"You okay, Mari?" Alya asked, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm good." Marinette turned away as the pair walked up the stairs and reached them.

"Ugh, do you have to block the path? Why not stay right in front of the door instead? It'd be the same thing." Chloé said, making a show of flailing her left arm. The light caught on something shiny on her wrist and Alya had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Ladybug charms. Figures.

"Chloé." Adrien was looking disapprovingly at her. "There's enough space."

"Ridiculous, Adrikins. They can stand anywhere as long as people have a clear path."

Plagg poked his head out from Adrien's bag and snickered to himself. Oh, this is too easy, he thought and sent another small dose of bad luck to Chloé as they started walking again. Just as predicted, she tripped over her own foot and would have fallen had Adrien not caught her.

 _Just collateral damage to help my kitten,_ Plagg told himself. And if he was enjoying this more than he should have, well no one had to know that.

Besides, queenie over there needed to be taken down a peg... or two. So maybe he'd made it that she dropped her bracelet twice in the car, and had only managed to clasp in on on the third try, and that only because Adrien had offered to do it. Besides, he was only using a small amount of bad luck, nothing extreme to cause anybody any harm, just enough to be considered one of those accidents that happened when you don't pay attention. And sure, so far Chloé has been the only target but now he was in a school full of people and he had more than enough targets to give Adrien a week's worth of good luck.

And sensing the pure energy radiating from Marinette's bag, it was obvious he wasn't the only one who had such an idea. There was a reason he and Tikki were made for each other, after all.

\--

Class wasn't much easier for Marinette. It went as well as expected.

Chloé had insisted she and Adrien sit together, seeing as they were dating, putting emphasis on dating.

"Besides, who is better to sit next to Adrien than moi, his oldest and dearest friend?" She said, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Sabrina, help Nino get settled in my old seat," she ordered and Sabrina was quick to do as told.

"Dude, stop. I don't need help," Nino said. Then thought better of it and crossed his arms. "And why change seats now? I've been sitting with Adrien for months. Just wait till next year."

"Ridiculous. I don't want to wait. Sabrina!"

"Yes, Chloé." Sabrina took Nino's bag and tablet and deposited them at her desk, in Chloé's old seat, all before Nino even had time to open his mouth to protest.

Adrien put his head on his desk, looking absolutely miserable. He glanced at Nino and nodded. "Go. I'll be fine."

"You sure, bro? We can talk to Miss Bustier if you don't want to..."

"Thanks, Nino, really, but I'll handle it. Don't worry, I won't forget about you. We'll hang out together during break and after school if father lets me."

Nino sighed. "Fine, I'm moving. But if anything happens..."

"If I'm not comfortable I'll talk to Miss Bustier and we'll go back to sitting together," Adrien declared, smiling at his friend. Nino nodded and got up, walking over to his new seat.

"Don't forget your bag," he told Chloé as he sat down next to Sabrina. "This is so weird," he mumbled to himself.

Behind Adrien, Marinette and Alya were fuming, from different yet similar reasons.

"That little brat!" Alya mumbled between her teeth.

"How dare she?" Marinette almost growled, hands clenched into fists.

Triumphantly, Chloé took her bag, head held high, and went toward her new seat. And immediately tripped over her own feet. Most of the class started laughing at her bad luck while Plagg smiled mischievously from Adrien's bag. Chloé huffed and regained balance only to bump into the desk as she made her way around it. She rolled her eyes as another wave of laughing followed and sat down.

"Don't worry, Adrikins," she said, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "I'll try not to distract you during class." She giggled, her face so close to his that he almost went cross-eyed to see her.

"Heh. Thanks, Chloé," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to put some distance between them. She seemed to take the hint as she left his personal bubble and crossed her legs.

"I just love this bracelet!" She exclaimed, raising her arm high enough so Marinette could see it. "I hear it's one of the rarest pieces from your father's collection, oui?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and Alya giggled at that, rubbing her friend's shoulder soothingly as Chloé went on about how expensive her new bracelet must have been and much she loved it.

"It's okay," Alya murmured to Marinette. "Don't worry, girl. Things will work out just fi-"

"Oh my God Chloé, can you shut up?" From the black of the class, Lila Rossi, seated next to Nathaniel, had slammed her fists on her desk and was basically fuming.

"You know what, I just changed my mind about her," Alya whispered to Marinette. "I like her now."

"Who cares about your stupid bracelet and how expensive or rare it is? I don't and obviously neither do the others!" Lila gestured to the rest of the class, most of them nodding in confirmation. Chloé was glaring daggers at her, her face red and fists clenched.

"Ugh, why are you even talking to me? I'm the mayor's daughter and I will not tolerate being talked to like that."

"I don't care whose daughter you are, or who you are dating or that stupid bracelet! I just care about you keeping your mouth shut for like then minutes! Seriously, I've just gotten back to school, I don't want to hear you brag about yourself or your relationship!"

Chloé stood up, slamming her palms on Alya's desk, body shaking with rage. "Looks who's talking, the saint Liar Rossi! We all know everything you said was a lie so you trying to tell me how to behave? Please. First you should learn how to dress and maybe then you could talk to me."

"You're such a brat! All you do is brag! You got some shiny new toy so you brag! Your dad is the mayor, you brag. You got Adrien Agreste as your boyfriend, you brag-"

"Says the girl who stole Adrien's book and then lied about being a superheroine just to impress him! And about being best friends with Ladybug! How anyone would even believe such ridiculous lies is beyond me!"

"Chloé, stop," Adrien tried. "Let her be."

"Actually, about being the descendant of a superheroine. Whatever. I lied and I got my punishment. Big deal. You lie and brag and hurt people and never suffer the consequences. Oh, actually, I think there is a consequence, one that is eating at you."

"Shut up!" Chloé spat, narrowing her eyes. She had an idea where this was going and she didn't like it.

Lila crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face. "Afraid of what you might hear? Well, hear it anyway, sweetheart. You're all alone. I've been here only another day before now and even I know you don't have any friends. Except for Sabrina of course but we all know she's more a servant than friend."

"Don't you da-"

"And probably Adrien, seeing as you're apparently 'dating'," Lila interrupted, finger quoting the word 'dating'. "Although that might be only because of who your parents are but who am I to judge." She shrugged, flicking her hair.

"For all the things this girl said, this is the realest truth," Alya said, smirking. "You're growing on me, Rossi."

"What happened with not being easy on her?" Marinette whispered.

Alya shrugged. "Well, she's standing up to Chloé, isn't she? And I didn't just forget what she did, I'm just... a little easier on her now."

"You are so, so... ugh! Daddy knowing Adrien's parents means nothing! We've been friends for ages, it's only normal we would start dating at some point, Rossi!"

Adrien groaned inwardly, resting his head on his desk. He could already tell it was going to be a long day. What time was it anyway? Shouldn't Miss Bustier come to class already?

"Ha! You're the only one who thinks that. Poor Adrien, he must be absolutely miserable being stuck with you. I'm sorry to say this, Chloé, but your daddy's money can't buy friends and most certainly can't buy love. Adrien's love especially."

"Neither can your lies and thieving habits, Rossi. Or you already forgot about that? Hmm, maybe everybody else forgot as well but I didn't."

"Oh please." Lila scoffed. Chloé Bourgeois was really starting to get on her nerves. She didn't want to get in trouble on her second day at school but here she was, getting into a fight with the mayor's daughter. "My lies gave me attention and admiration, and now our classmates are nice enough to want to accept me, to try again. You? They don't even like you, that much is obvious."

"Shut up!" Chloé warned, looking ready to go to Lila. She knew that already, knew that people barely liked her, and when they did it was mostly so they could gain something from it. She didn't need to be reminded of that by some nobody who couldn't even breathe once without lying. It was ironic, someone who lied how she breathed delivering the most painful truth to Chloé about herself. As if she didn't already knew that.

"What? Hearing the truth hurts? Oh poor little Chloé-"

"That's enough!" Chloé all but shouted. "I don't have to stay here listen to your... to your ridiculous digs at me. If you don't want to get in trouble you better keep your mouth shut and try not to get in my way! Understood?"

It was in that moment that Miss Bustier walked into the classroom. She noticed the tense atmosphere in the room and how Chloé and the new girl, Lila, seemed ready to jump at each other's throats.

"Why don't you two sit down?" She asked as gently as she could. She didn't want a scene in her class. "I'm sure whatever it is you can work it out when class is over."

Both girls nodded and sat back down, but not before glaring at each other.

_This isn't over,_ Chloé thought, still taken aback and shaken from that liar's words. _Not even close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags will be added.
> 
> Also, bonus points to who guessed who was the Chosen Tikki was thinking about at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> Bug out.


	6. Fights and meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen during lunch. It's... unexpected. Chloé is... relatively nice.
> 
> Marinette has a talk with her mom. Sabine knows more than Marinette thought.

By the time lunch came around, Chloé had tripped four times, almost dropped her phone twice and nearly fell off her seat at some point during class.

Marinette had counted. It was like their personalities had somehow switched, seeing as Marinette had been steady on her legs the whole day. She even talked to Adrien without stuttering! Though that probably had something to do with a certain black cat superhero, Marinette was proud she'd held a discussion with Adrien without stumbling over her words or blushing too much.

And lunch, well lunch was quite an experience. Adrien had made plans a few days in advance with Marinette, Alya and Nino to have lunch together when he was free, and today was one of those rare days when he didn't have a photoshoot scheduled. But Chloé had insisted that they take lunch together, seeing as they were dating. It earned a groan from Marinette and an eyeroll from Lila who commented under her breath how 'Queen Brat could repeat it all she wanted, it didn't make Adrien have feelings for her'.

Chloé was ready to gut Lila, how dare a nobody with a lying problem make fun of her, didn't she know better than to mess with the ones from the Bourgeois family? They were made of steel, they didn't accept to be treated as anything less by low class losers with bad taste in clothing and kleptomaniac tendencies who lied about their lives.

Her life was absolutely amazing, and it was ridiculous how someone thought that this kind of words would hurt her.

It was Adrien who calmed her down, with a soft voice and even softer words, telling her detention wasn't worth getting in a fight, that she was better than engaging in a catfight (he couldn't help it, being Chat Noir was second nature) and that dating or not he cared about her - that was true, he did care about her, just not the way she wanted him to, not the way he cared about Marinette and Ladybug, and maybe part of what Lila had said was true, feelings of love, romantic love, couldn't magically appear for Chloé, no matter how much he cared for her and appreciated their friendship. Not that he'd tell her that. Or at least not right now.

Chloé had softened, expression becoming closer to the one he was used to from when they were young, open and trusting, and she threw her arms around his neck in a rare display of vulnerability, something that she preferred not to show in front of many people. She managed to not make it look like what it was in front of their classmates, he knew she was an expert at this sort of thing, but there was no mistaking the soft "thank you" she whispered in his ear before she pulled back and kissed his cheek. And it wasn't the usual kiss she did to show how close they were, or to make some too handsy fans go away from him. No, this was a kiss between two friends, a small thank you that she couldn't utter in front of the others, a display of her affection.

"Can't we all go together? To lunch, I mean," Adrien said, watching as Chloé's expression morphed from content to something harder, a frown furrowing her brow. "I don't want to let my friends down and I still want to spend time with you. We could go together, there's a place not too far from here we were planning to go to. Sabrina could come with us too. She's your best friend after all." He knew he was practically babbling but he wanted his friends to accept, it was another bit of freedom he could get if they did.

"I'd like that," Sabrina spoke up, turning to look at the pair. "Please, Chloé."

"Well, we could try," Alya muttered. At least they'd still be with Adrien and Marinette would talk to him and it would work out just fine.

"I'm in, bro," Nino said and Alya wanted to dance. "Marinette?"

"I don't know..." the noirette in question hesitated.

"Girl, c'mon. You'll be spending time with Adrien," Alya whispered to her best friend.

"And Chloé," Marinette whispered back.

"If Sabrina's there then maybe she won't be as clingy and you could actually get to know him better. Please, Marinette. For your BFF."

"Okay. I'm coming too," Marinette decided.

"Great. Chloé?" Adrien asked hopefully, turning his cutest wide-eyed look on her, something she had once called his kitten look. When they were little she had told him how he could probably get anything he wanted with those big eyes of him and had actually adviced him to use the look every now and then, and now he was using it to his advantage. And if he was tapping into his Chat Noir charm, nobody needed to know that.

From inside his bag, Plagg rolled his eyes and sent a small dose of luck his way. His kitten needed all the help he could get to convince queenie to have lunch with the people she despised.

"I-" Chloé started, looking at Sabrina's expectant face and then at Adrien's hopeful look. Damn him. He knew exactly what look he was giving her, the cute kitten one she had adviced him to use when he wanted something years ago. Cursing herself for not keeping her mouth shut back then, she finally nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm coming. But I hope where we're going is nothing too low class."

"It's not. I made my research," he answered.

"Alright." She booped his nose, the way she had seen Ladybug do to Chat Noir on numerous occasions, and pushed him back a little. "And never use that look on me again, Agreste."

"Afraid I'll break you?" He teased. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll become immune to it one day, you know."

"Whatever you say, Chloé." It was easy to go on the teasing route with her. It was normal, like they were friends. Just friends. "We should probably go if we want to get back here in time," he said.

As they left the class, Lila muttered to herself how she would pay good money to watch them try to get along with Chloé.

\--

As it turned out while waiting for their food, when talking about something she was passionate about, Chloé wasn't always a snarky, annoying brat.

At least that was Alya's opinion while she and Chloé were discussing the last akuma attack. Chloé was talking normally, without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was weirdly passionate about it, describing in close detail Ladybug's battle moves and how easy she and Chat Noir were working together. Alya was surprised how Chloé hadn't even insulted her or her friends yet, and how well she seemed to know the fight.

"I even have a video on my phone," she said, almost reaching for her phone but then changing her mind. Most of the fight had happened in front of her hotel and she recorded every minute of it from her balcony.

"No way!" Alya exclaimed, maybe a little too loud from the way some people turned to look at her. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? Like, days in advance?"

Nino shook his head fondly at his girlfriend's enthusiasm and nudged Adrien's foot with his. "Isn't she cute?" He sighed dreamily. "I mean, we'll probably never go back to school now that she's so focused on Ladybug but she's adorable when she's passionate."

"Yeah," Adrien smiled. "Looks like Alya and Chloé found neutral ground after all."

"Oh yes," Sabrina spoke up. "She's really passionate about Ladybug. She doesn't even need a break when talking about her."

"Sounds familiar," Nino said, not taking his eyes off Alya, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I could've posted in on the Ladyblog!" Alya said. "Do you know how many views that video would've gotten?"

"I'm not letting you post my video on your blog!"

"I don't... I'll say it was yours. I won't get credit for your work."

"I don't see why not, Chloé," Adrien said. "After all, you're a huge fan of Ladybug and other people will know it too. Ladybug too."

That seemed to perk up Chloé's interest so she pulled out her phone and showed Alya the video. "Watch it. I already know it's amazing and no doubt the others need to know it as well."

Alya rolled her eyes but accepted the phone, pressing play, eyes wide and captivated.

Adrien smiled and his eyes landed on Marinette. Seated between Nino and Sabrina, she was quiet. Too quiet. He was sure she hadn't said anything since this whole discussion started and now that he thought about it, she had only talked when ordering her drink and food. He nudged her foot with his under the table and that seemed to get her attention.

"You okay?" He asked, his brow furrowed. "You haven't said anything in a while."

"Wha-? I-I'm okay. Don't worry me. I-I mean, don't worry about me." She gave him a small smile and reached for her drink, taking a large sip before putting in down.

Chloé looked between them for a moment before nudging Sabrina's shoulder with hers and started a discussion with her. It was weird for her to be around so many people from her class in an ordinary setting and not fight with any of them. She needed an ounce for normality and talking to Sabrina could give her that.

She was glad Adrien had suggested Sabrina come too, because she would've asked it in a less polite manner and she knew Sabrina would've been too shy to ask to hang out with people who probably saw her as little more than Chloé's servant. She knew how people viewed her friendship and Sabrina, and maybe they didn't show it in public, but they were close friends. Chloé knew she could be harsh sometimes and Sabrina was a meek person but they were best friends and nobody could take that away from them.

Adrien was watching Marinette, his heart speeding up when he remembered her confession about liking him, and how they had kissed, and wow probably he shouldn't have thought of that because his face was starting to heat up. He took a sip from his own drink, trying to calm down his racing heart.

A few minutes later, Alya finished the video just a waiter came with their food.

"This is great, Chloé. And I mean it."

"Are you- did you just compliment me?" Chloé asked in disbelief and Adrien snickered. Well, maybe all of them going to lunch together would help Chloé befriend them.

"Yeah, I know. I'm surprised too," Alya replied, a smirk appearing on her lips. "But I'm serious. Can you send it to me? I'll have it posted by tonight."

A little hesitant, Chloé reached to take her phone back. Adrien didn't miss the way her hand was shaking a little. She glanced at the video, looking unsure.

He knew that looked, had seen it many times in the past. When she was sad and he was comforting her, when he kept telling her over and over that it wasn't her fault her mom had left...

"It's okay, Chloé," he said, using the same soft voice he had used when they were little. He knew how much looking strong in front of people meant to her and he didn't think she wanted to look like that. "I'm sure Alya won't use your video as hers. I know her, she won't do something like that."

Plagg rolled his eyes and sighed. If the kid was going to keep this up, all the good luck accumulated was going to be used for Chloé. Whatever. He could always do it again. He was helping his kitten, one way or another and if that meant helping him convince Chloé...

"Okay," Chloé said a moment later and it wasn't long until Alya's phone dinged. "You better keep your promise," she said, eyes narrowing.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Chloé. I will. And thank you. Really."

Chloé gave a small smile at that, and they turned towards their food.

It was halfway through their meal that screams could be heard outside. Car alarms blaring and a sound that could only be described as a superpowered scream followed.

Marinette's eyes widened, already alert and ready to fight. She just needed to find some place to hide and transform.

"We have to hide!" She exclaimed, sitting up from her seat. The others followed, Adrien looking frantically around.

"Adrikins! Come one!" Chloé said, reaching for his hand.

"I-I..." he pulled out his phone, already making his way toward the door. "Nathalie texted me," he lied, hoping Chloé wouldn't ask to show her. "She said Gorilla is on his way here and that I have to go..." he made a quick escape, praying none of the others would follow him. He ducked into an alley, thankful Plagg had hidden in his pocket.

"Plagg, claws out!" He cried, letting the magic wash over him.

Meanwhile, Marinette managed to convince her friends, and Chloé, to go hide in the bathroom, making sure she was the last one. She was about to follow them in but stopped at the last moment.

"Wait, I forgot my... my purse!" She said and closed the door and turned back to the restuarant before the others could say anything.

Chloé frowned, clearly remembered seeing Marinette's purse at her hip, where it always was. Maybe the girl was more scatterbrained than she thought.

Marinette found a secluded place, making sure no one was around, before she transformed. She jumped out a window and arrived on the main street where the akuma was using her super scream to destroy the buildings.

"It's good to see you, Bugaboo," Chat Noir said, eyes trained on the akuma. She looked strong, stronger than most. Her dark hair was floating behind her in a ponytail. She was dressed in a knee length, dark red dress with purple lines around it, a black jacket over it and high black platforms on her feet. Her skin had a pale purple hue, eyes dark blue. A black necklace was wrapped around her wrist and what was probably a pendant was held tight in her fist.

"Sorry I'm late," Ladybug said, assessing the situation.

"Don't worry, Bugaboo. Let's deal with Black Canary over there. I don't wanna be late to school," Chat said, extending his baton.

"Me too. I was having lunch with some friends and I'd like to finish before I go back to class." Ladybug took her yoyo, eyes narrowing.

"I was too. Hey, maybe we know each other." They made their way toward the akuma, trying to avoid her seeing them.

Ladybug blushed at the thought, thankful for the mask covering her face. "I don't think so."

"Why not? Would it be that bad if we knew each other under the mask?" They were right behind the akuma now, both twirling their weapons. The akuma was using her scream to shatter the windows of a shop, not having noticed the heroes behind her.

"No, of course not. I just don't know anybody like you as a civilian."

"Well, that makes sense. I'm one of a kind after all," Chat Noir said with a flirty look.

"We'll continue this later. Distract her. I need to take a close look at her." Ladybug threw her yoyo, swinging up just as Chat used her baton to hit the akuma in the back. She stopped and turned to Chat, pure rage on her face.

"Hey there, Black Canary. I didn't know you could sing."

The akuma let out an ear piercing shriek. "How dare you?! My name is Sonyc and no one will ever make fun of my voice once I'm done with you!" She charged at him and he jumped back, avoiding her hits.

"Is that why you're mad? I like your voice. You just need to work a little more with it."

"Shut up!" She shouted before using her scream at him. It sent him backward and through a wall. He groaned, rubbing his head. "I will-"

"Don't you even dare!" Ladybug growled, landing next to Sonyc and kicking her. Sonyc shrieked again, readying to use her scream again but Ladybug was faster, punching her in the throat and stopping the sound before it could come out. Sonyc's hand went to her throat as a purple outline appeared around her eyes.

"I'm trying my best, Hawmoth," she rasped, clawing at her throat. She watched as Ladybug helped Chat get back to his feet.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing the back of his hands.

"Yeah. Thanks, LB. Perfect timing," he joked. "Let's go back to Screaming Terror over there before I lose my appetite."

"That was a bad one, even for you."

"I tried." Chat shrugged, taking an offensive stance as he noticed Sonyc approaching them. "Any ideas?"

Ladybug frowned but nodded. "Just one. Lucky charm!" She cried and threw her yoyo in the air. A red and black duct tape landed in her hands and she blinked at it, confused.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Chat asked, raising an eyebrow beneath his mask. "Is there anything we have to fix or..." he didn't finish the question, choosing instead to grin at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and they both jumped away from Sonyc. "I'm not sure. Let me just-" she glanced around as they tried to keep some distance between them and the akuma. "I know!" She exclaimed. "We have to cover her mouth."

"Well, they do say silence is golden," he joked.

"Not now, minou," Ladybug said. "I think the akuma is in her necklace. See how it's wrapped around her wrist?" When Chat nodded Ladybug continued, "I'll have her covered, you take care of the necklace." She started running towards the akuma who had a smirk on her face.

"Was that a pun?" Chat asked after her but got only a grin in response. "Cataclysm!" He cried out.

"You ready to be defeated, Ladybug?" Sonyc taunted, smirk growing.

"Show me all you've got," Ladybug replied, tightening her grip on the duct tape. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Chat Noir making his way behind the akuma.

Sonyc opened her mouth, ready to use her scream and Ladybug jumped back, dodging the attack easily and trying to get Sonyc closer to her. When she was close enough, Sonyc's mouth open for another attack, Ladybug kicked her hard, sending her staggering back a few steps. She put the duct tape over Sonyc's mouth while Chat landed behind her. He grabbed the akuma's arm with his non-threatening hand and touched the necklace with two fingers. It turned to ashes immediately and the dark butterfly flew out.

Ladybug opened her yoyo and captured the akuma.

One Miraculous Ladybug later, everything was back to normal. Ladybug and Chat did their signature first bump and the akuma victim turned back to herself. Chat put an arm around her to keep her up.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked, looking around. "Ladybug? Chat Noir? Did I..."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Chat Noir asked. People were starting to come back after hiding from the attack. Seeing how they handled the akuma in record time, they had more time than usual to spend with the former akuma.

"Shaken up. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's over now. What happened?"

The girl looked down, rubbing at her arm. "Someone, someone heard me sing a-and made fun of, of me. I-I got angry and... and the rest is history."

"We're sorry to hear that," Chat Noir said and Ladybug nodded.

"You don't have to let that discourage you. If you like singing, then keep doing it and you'll get better."

"Thank you, Ladybug. Chat Noir."

"It was nothing," Chat said and let her stand on her own, figuring she was better now.

"Do we need to drop you off somewhere?" Ladybug asked?

"No, no, but thank you. I don't live very far. Thank you, for everything. Goodbye and take care." She waved at them and basically ran away.

"Well, that went better than usual," Chat commented as they made their way to a rooftop to avoid being questioned. After such a day, they wanted a few moments to themselves.

"Yeah. I hope she'll be okay."

"Don't worry, Bugaboo, that pep talk you gave her must've worked. It always does."

"Not always." Ladybug frowned, remembering Lila's anger still present and burning after cleansing the akuma.

"You don't think we can trust her."

"You know me well, chaton. I don't know... I don't know what to think."

"Me neither," Chat sighed. "I guess only time will tell."

A smile appeared on Ladybug's lips. "That's true, chaton." She looked down, at the people going on about their lives as if the akuma attack never even happened. "I should go back to my friends."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you around, chaton."

"Hey, Ladybug. Can we meet at the Eiffer Tower tonight? After my patrol? I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing, chaton," Ladybug said with a soft smile before swinging away.

\--

Marinette managed to sneak back into the restaurant and sat back down at the table. Their food was still there, untouched. She guessed the waiters knew they would like to continue their lunch. It was how it seemed to be, life went on like normal after every akuma.

Only moments later, her group returned and piled in back to their seats except for Alya and Adrien.

"Where's Alya?" Marinette and Nino asked at the same time.

"And Adrikins?" Chloé asked, already pulling out her phone to call him.

"Right here," Alya said, coming from a totally different direction, her own phone in hand. "I couldn't miss the fight now, could I?" She pointed at the door. "And looks like Adrien is coming too."

Adrien returned to his seat, giving his friends a nervous smile. "Sorry. Gorilla took me away from the fight. Everything okay?" He glanced at everyone as he asked but his eyes lingered the longest on Marinette.

"It is now," Chloé said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we should just finish eating," Alya intervened. "Wouldn't want to miss the next class now, would we?"

\--

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Well, except from that once time, when they got back from the lunch and Chloé and Lila ended up getting in a screaming match. It was Adrien who managed to calm Chloé down before she got in trouble for real and Lila had cooled off when she remembered she was still on thin ice with the principal so she decided to stop before she got in trouble for more than a few days.

Marinette left with Alya as usual. She got back home as usual. She greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek and a smile she knew was weak and fake but couldn't do anything about it.

She took the plate of pastries her parents had already prepared for her and went straight to her room.

Sabine gave her husband a look and took off to Marinette shortly after. They figured out there was something wrong that Marinette didn't tell them and while they didn't want to force their daughter to talk if she didn't feel like it, they also couldn't stand to see her hurting.

"Marinette?" Sabina asked as she opened the trapdoor to her daughter's room. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, ye-yeah. Of course," Marinette stuttered and Sabine walked up. Her daughter was at her desk, sorting through some pictures. A few pastries from the plate were already eaten.

"Marinette." Sabine took a seat on the sofa and Marinette turned in the chair to look at her. "Sweetheart, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet these past few days. You know you can always talk to us."

"I know, maman. You and papa don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked, frowning. She had noticed her daughter acting out of the ordinary. "Is there troubling you, Marinette?" Her frown deepened. "Is it Chloé?"

"No, no, it's nothing," Marinette lied. She appreciated her parents making sure she was okay but she didn't want them to worry for her.

"Marinette, I know you and I know there's something troubling you. Did you fight with Alya?"

"No, maman."

Her mother bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "Not Chloé, not Alya. Then..." Her eyes widened. "Was it Adrien? Did he say or do something to hurt you?"

Marinette rubbed her hands on her legs. "He didn't do anything... I-I just, I mean-" she took a calming breath before trying again. "He's dating Chloé and she's flaunting it and it hurts and today I took lunch with them and Nino and Alya and Sabrina and seeing, seeing them together hurts, maman."

"Oh sweetie. First love strikes hard." Sabine got up and went to her daughter, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, and to think it's Chloé of all people..."

"It's okay, maman. I'm working on it. Alya's with me, I'm sure I can count on Nino and I can actually talk to Adrien now without stumbling over my words. And maybe being with Adrien will help Chloé be a better person... with lots of hard work, but it could be done. As much as I don't like the thought of them together..."

"You're too sweet, Marinette. You're still thinking about others, even when you're hurting." Sabine kissed the top of Marinette's head. "Is it okay if I tell your papa about this?"

"Yes, you can tell him. I wouldn't want him to keep worrying about me. And I'm sorry for making you worry with my... my teenage love."

Sabine rubbed Marinette's arm and pulled back. "We're your parents, sweetie. We'll always worry about you. Besides, teenage love is just as valid as adult love, just more overlooked."

"Thank you, maman." Marinette rubbed at her eyes, trying to hold the years back."

"Anytime, Marinette. If you need anything else or if you want to talk... we'll be downstairs in the patisserie."

"Okay," Marinette nodded. Sabine opened the trapdoor but turned to Marinette before going down the stairs.

"And I do hope Chat Noir is a gentleman when he's here." She tapped her chin in thought and nodded to herself. "He's a good boy, isn't he?"

"Ma-maman!" Marinette sputtered, eyes wide. "It's not... we didn't uh, we just... I-I mean, how did you know?"

"Marinette, did you really think a leather-clad superhero would come into our home for weeks to visit our daughter and we wouldn't know?" Sabine giggled. "I know you two are close."

"B-but... oh God." Marinette hid her face in her hands, cheeks burning. Her maman knew. It couldn't be true. It couldn't...

"Next time he visits you should bring him downstairs. I'd love to talk to him in person." And with that Sabine left, closing the trapdoor and smiling to herself. There were only so many secrets her daughter could keep from her after all, and the cat-themed superhero coming into her room was not one of them. Hadn't been from quite some time, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I really like the thought of Adrien turning big kitten eyes on someone to convince them to do something - Lord knows my cats use it on me as much as they can. It's cute.
> 
> Also, I like the thought of Adrien and Chloé actually being childhood friends. They don't act as friends most of the times in the show, only when it's convenient to the plot and even then it's not consistent.
> 
> I also imagine Chloé being more comfortable if she has Sabrina or Adrien around her - them being her only friends.
> 
> And I also like the thought of Sabine being observant as fuck. Marinette is observant most of the times so why not take after her mom, amirite?
> 
> I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more.
> 
> Bug out :)


	7. Visits and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir meets Marinette's parents. He ends up revealing some hidden truth about his feelings for a certain spotted superheroine.
> 
> Meanwhile, Nathalie discovers something interesting about her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was supposed to have a time jump about two chapters ago lol. Might happen either next chapter or the one after.
> 
> The second part of this chapter might contain spoilers for the second season (more exactly the Queen's Battle episodes). Just a heads up in case some of you might've not watched those episodes.

"How did she know?" Marinette asked Tikki for what felt like the millionth time in five minutes. They had already been over it while she was doing her homework, stopping every two minutes to ask the same question and now that she was done with her homework and was supposed to be watching a movie - it was more background noise now seeing as she barely glanced at the screen - she actually processed what her maman had said. "How? Did she see him? Did she hear him? Oh God what if that's not the only thing she knows? What if she saw me transform? What if she knows I'm Ladybug? What if she'll forbid me from fighting? What if-"

"Marinette, breathe. Calm down," Tikki said, patting Marinette's hair. She loved her Chosen dearly but sometimes she could get a little too worried, a little too fast. She knew Marinette was worried about her secret identity but there was no way anybody knew she was Ladybug. They had been careful. Most of the time, anyway. There had been a few close calls here and there but Marinette always got out of it without anybody finding out. "She can't know. There's no way your mom, or anybody else, knows who you are. Just breathe, okay? In and out. In and out. That's better. See? It's not that bad."

"Yeah, okay." Marinette rested her head in her hand. "It's still an option, you know. She's observant. She figured out Chat has been visiting me."

"She would've told you before. I think she must've heard him yesterday night. Relax, Marinette. You hid your identity well enough."

"In plain sight. I know."

"See? You don't have to worry." A grin crept on Tikki's face as she looked out the window and noticed a dark figure jumping over rooftops. "Besides, you're about to have a companion so you need to make a decision before he comes in?"

"What?" Marinette squeaked, turning abruptly to look out the window. "What decision?"

"If you'll bring him down to officially meet your parents." Tikki tried her best to hide her grin. She really did, bless her heart, but it didn't work. Marinette noticed it. She was so going to have a talk to her kwami about teasing her when she was in such a panicked state. She still couldn't believe her maman knew about Chat!

Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself down. It was just in time because she heard Chat Noir landing on her balcony.

She had to make a decision. And talk about it with Chat Noir first. He needed to know.

Tikki flew to her usual hiding place just as Chat tapped on the skylight.

Letting him in wasn't as easy as it had been before. It came with the knowledge that her maman knew, and that meant her papa knew as well and she was so screwed. What if other people knew as well? What if they saw him? It wasn't even that late, just a little over 8 PM.

"Good evening, Princess," Chat purred, giving her a Cheshire grin. He noticed how she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, how she seemed a little frantic. Was there a problem? "Everything okay, Mari?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him. His eyes were trained on her face. "Yes, yes. Kind of." She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to her sofa. Once they were sitting, she was picking at her nails, keeping her eyes on her hands and not on his face. "Chat, how you feel about meeting my parents?"

Chat blinked once. Twice. His heart sped up. It took him a few moments to actually process her question and by the time he did, she was already up and pacing around.

"I mean, please don't get me wrong but you've been visiting me for some time and there's just this little detail I just found out about today and you totally don't have to if you don't want to but I just thought I might ask because I didn't want to take the decision away from you and keep in mind that you don't have to say yes if you don't want to do it-" She was speaking fast enough that he was starting to wonder if she was still breathing. "But maman knows you've been visiting me and she wants to met you. Officially. Not as a superhero but as... as my friend, I guess."

"Wh-what?" His eyebrows raised in confusion. They had been careful enough as not to make too much noise to alert her parents of his presence, he certainly didn't want them to think he wanted to hurt Marinette. He just needed a friend and she was amazing and the time spent together was so precious to him and he-

"-itty. Kitty, are you even listening? I'm sorry if I was too straightforward, I guess I panicked. Please say something."

"Yeah, sorry, I was... I was thinking..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave her a bright smile. "Don't apologize, Marinette. I understand why you'd say it like that, it just took me by surprise, that's all. I didn't expect anyone to know I've been here."

"I didn't either. Maman just told me when I came back from school, I didn't really think to say it any other way..."

"It's okay." Chat Noir chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "What should I tell your parents? I don't think "I've been in touch with your daughter since she helped me with an akuma and now we sometimes hang out in her room and talk and sometimes watch movies or play video games" is the best way to present myself."

"Maybe not but that's a good start, right? And it's better than "Hey so one of Paris' superheroes is kinda my best friend since he saved me a couple of times and I helped him with an akuma and now we meet up regularly". I hope."

Chat shrugged, trying and failing to seem at least a bit relaxed. Marinette's parents knew. What else did they know? And how did they find out? They'd been careful, usually Chat didn't come until it was dark and even then he made sure no one was around to see him. Had he really been that careless? Had he talked or laughed too loud when he was with Marinette? Had they not been careful enough?

How would Marinette's parents react to him being there? Visiting their daughter and keeping it a secret from them? What if they were going to forbid him from visiting Marinette? What if they were mad at him? What if they thought he was just a big flirt and would hurt Marinette?

He wasn't stupid, he knew how many people thought Chat Noir was a huge flirt when in reality he was only flirting with Ladybug. And sometimes with Marinette, but only because she responded positively. If she didn't, he would stop immediately. And in the last few days he even toned down his flirting with Ladybug and had even stopped calling her "My Lady", though he was still confused about Marinette.

While he didn't love Chloé, that didn't mean he was going to keep flirting with other girls, even when he was Chat, not Adrien. And okay, he'd kissed Marinette but part of him was scared and confused and he just wanted closure with someone and Marinette was so sweet and cute and kind and bold. And he had refrained from kissing her again, he didn't want to play with her feelings, especially not now after having found out she was in love with his civilian self.

She was his sweet, caring classmate and his best friend, right there on top with Ladybug and of course Nino, but Nino only knew one side of him and while both Marinette and Ladybug were close to him as Chat Noir, he did have the freedom of letting part of Adrien bleed through his Chat Noir persona. The girls knew about his struggles and dreams and hopes, about a negligent father and an absent mother, about his wish for more freedom and a wish to be able to make his own choices. They knew how being Chat Noir gave him that feeling of freedom he couldn't normally get back at home, how running around rooftops, feeling the wind on his face and in his hair was such a liberating feeling and he loved it, loved everything about it, everything that came with being Chat Noir. Even his sometimes annoying kwami, who was one of his closest friends despite Chat not wanting to reveal that to Plagg. He could tell them things he never told anyone as Adrien, who needed to maintain the public, model-and-son-of-a-famous-fashion-designer persona, even toned down when he was at school and with his friends. And all the superhero stuff, he couldn't just tell others when he was just Adrien Agreste. As Chat Noir he could be free in a way he had only hoped before receiving his ring, and in many other ways.

And talking with Marinette... talking with Marinette came easy. Being Chat Noir gave him the confidence to talk to Marinette, to be her friend, in a way his Adrien self seemed to be struggling. Or at least used to. Now that he knew how she felt, it was easier to see why she had difficulties talking to Adrien, and while a part of himself might have been jealous she only acted that way around Adrien (a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Plagg always reminded him he was literally jealous of himself), he was happy to be able to talk to Marinette and joke with her and tease her and for her to do it in return. He loved being with her, even if that meant she was in love with one side of him and the friend of the other side of him.

Being her friend was easy and comfortable and the best thing that happened to him, aside from going to school and becoming Chat Noir of course, and he didn't want to give up on their friendship. They had worked a lot to be where they were, and her friendship meant the world to him.

Marinette rubbed her hands on her pants and stood up from her chair. "Would you- I mean, is it okay if we go now?" She checked the time and nodded to herself. More than one hour left till their patrol. They had plenty of time to talk to her parents. Hopefully.

And even so, her parents would understand why he couldn't stay too long when he had a patrol scheduled for the next two hours or so.

"Yeah. I can do it." He stood up as well, running a clawed hand through his hair. He supposed it was from nerves or he just wanted to look more presentable...

"Alright," Marinette whispered.

They made their way downstairs and walked into the living room, where Marinette's parents were watching TV.

"Maman, papa, look who's here."

Chat Noir waved at them, giving them his most charming smile and trying to ignore the blush creeping onto his face. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Chat Noir greeted, using a bit of his Adrien charisma. "It's good to finally meet you in person."

Marinette's parents walked up to him and while Tom settled in for a handshake, Sabine hugged him, patting his back.

"It's nice to see you when you don't have to save the city, boy," Tom said and Sabine ruffled his hair in agreement.

"It does feel good not to worry about an akuma attack," Chat agreed. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng rubbed his shoulder soothingly and he almost couldn't believe the warmth and affection radiating from her. Mr. Dupain-Cheng motioned for him to take a seat and he did, understanding suddenly where Marinette's own kindness came from. From a household that was practically radiating warmth and love, it was no surprise Marinette had such a good heart.

"Would you like some pastries and tea, Chat Noir?" Marinette's mom asked and he nodded his head before he could even think about it.

"Yes, please." He was grateful manners came naturally to him, even when he was practically still in a haze.

"Wait here then. We'll be right back." They left and he was once again alone with Marinette, who sat down next to him, keeping a small distance between them though.

"So far so good," Marinette said, a small smile on her lips. "They like you."

"What can I say, I have that effect on people." Aiming for a joke seemed like the best option for now. He grinned when he noticed Marinette trying to hold back a giggle. "What's this? Don't shy away, Purr-incess. By all means, you're free to laugh."

She did laugh. "Silly kitty. You know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

"Looks like it. Anytime you want a good laugh, call your favorite cat superhero slash part-time comedian and he shall come."

She was about to say something back when her parents returned, her maman carrying a tray with tea and her papa carrying the pastries. Chat Noir's face lit up and he looked like Christmas day came early. She knew her kitty had a sweet tooth but seeing him so happy at the sight of her parents' goodies made her stomach do crazy backflips.

"We figured you might want sustenance seeing how much you run around daily," Sabine said as she placed the tray on the table before helping Tom with his. "Don't be shy, you can eat as much as you want. You're a growing young boy who's also a superhero and running so much must burns a lot of calories."

"It does," Chat responded, already reaching for a croissant. He bit into it and moaned. "You make the best pastries in the city," he said once he finished his croissant.

"You're too sweet," Sabine answered. She gestured for Marinette to eat as well so she took a cookie.

"So how long have you known our daughter for?" Tom asked, keeping his voice even. Sabine had told him about the nightly visists when they first started but he wanted to hear it from Chat Noir as well. They weren't exactly happy with their daughter keeping such a secret from them but as long as she was happy and Chat Noir was a gentleman, then it wasn't a problem.

"Well, it's been quite some time," Chat answered, glancing briefly at Marinette.

"He saved me a couple of times when there was an akuma around and there's that one time when we worked together to beat Evillustrator."

"When Ladybug wasn't aviable and poor Nathaniel was akumatised. I remember," Mrs. Dupan-Cheng said, frowning a little. "Marinette told us how careful you were so she wasn't harmed."

"Yeah, I would've hated it if anything happened to her. We kept in touch since then and it ended up with me stopping by occasionally."

"Maman," Marinette said, clasping and unclasping her hands. "How did you know about Chat Noir?"

"Oh, I heard you a while back. You were playing video games I think and Chat was celebrating loudly. I got worried about you but figured you would tell us if something happened... You seemed comfortable with him. I guess you wanted your privacy and figured you would tell us when you were ready. And while I don't want you to think you can get away with lying to us or keeping from us something this important, I do understand being friends with a superhero is a risk - being akumatised is a big deal and it's clearly not an easy thing. You know you can trust us, no matter what." She looked Chat in the eyes as she added, "Both of you can trust us."

"I should have probably told you earlier about him. But uh, thank you both for being so understanding."

"And thank you for letting me in your home. It means a lot to me," Chat said, smiling. It was nice, having tea and eating pastries with Marinette and her parents. It felt... homey. He felt welcome into a family in a way he hadn't for a long time. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to sour his good mood with thoughts of his home live.

"Anytime, honey," Sabine answered.

"You're welcome here anytime you want," Tom added. He looked between his daughter and Chat Noir and a well known thought suddenly bloomed in his mind. Marinette and Chat Noir were comfortable with each other, had been spending time together and getting to know each other. He'd voiced it to his wife a while back but she'd dismissed it every time, saying how they were friends. But now... he wanted to make sure. "I don't mean to pry," he started, noticing the exact moment when Marinette figured out what he was about to ask. "Are you- is there something going on between you?" Marinette froze with a cookie halfway to her mouth while Chat Noir sputtered, having to place his cup down as not to drop it.

"Papa!" Marinette hissed.

"We're just friends," Chat Noir answered. While she was about to say the same thing, hearing him say it gave her a familiar, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach and made her heart clench. It didn't feel much different from when she'd heard Adrien say it, even if she liked being his friend. And being Chat's friend meant a lot to her so why did hearing him say it hurt? "Marinette, she's a great friend. My best friend, if I'm being honest." Well, that did make her feel better so she put on a bright smile.

"You have nothing to worry about, papa. And neither do you, maman. Besides, Chat is... kind of dating someone." The look Chat gave her was supposed to be a serious one but for her it ended up being just amusing. "Sorry, I didn't meant to blurt it out like that."

"It's okay." He smiled, softening his expression. "What Marinette said it's true. I'm kind of dating an old friend of mine."

"Kind of?" Sabine asked, obviously intrigued. "Are you not happy with dating her?"

"Well, it's a new thing and we've been friends since we were little and I care for her a lot but I don't like her that way."

"Then why are you dating her?" Tom asked.

"It's complicated." Chat rubbed the back of his neck, deciding how to tell the truth without revealing who he was. "Our parents know each other and my father thought it'd be a good idea and said it'd help me... well, me and her. She and I, we didn't really talk about it, we're just doing what is expected of us." Chloé might love him and might want to be with him but it was clear she too was doing what her father expected her to. She had agreed to have lunch with his friends and had looked so relieved when he'd suggested Sabrina came too... and sure, she had taken over Nino's seat but she had also respected his personal space and made sure he was comfortable, much like she used to when they were little.

"Then why do it?" Sabine questioned. "You shouldn't do something you don't want to or not feel comfortable doing. Your dad should know better than that."

"Telling you to do something because it's supposed to be good for you is different than actually doing the best thing for you," Tom spoke up. What was going on in this boy's life if his dad thought it okay to make him date someone when neither of them wanted to?

"I... I know he wants the best for me but sometimes he can be a little... overbearing. I'll try to talk to him, see what I can do," Chat said, lowering his eyes. He really needed to have a talk with his father.

"We should move on to lighter subjects," Sabine said, clasping her hands together.

"Good idea, maman," Marinette agreed. "And remember, no personal questions that might reveal his identity to us."

"Of course. And you, young man, you have to tell us if we cross a line or if you don't feel comfortable answering a question."

"Of course, Mrs. Dupan-Cheng."

An hour later and Chat was having more fun than he'd ever had in ages. Talking with Marinette and her family was natural, and he felt good. Marinette's parents had be careful not too ask any personal questions and he'd been careful not to give too many details that might end up pointing in Adrien's direction.

He'd somehow managed to let the fact that he loved Ladybug and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng told him he should've told her how he felt.

"I tried, on Valentine's Day," he answered. "I even wrote her a poem when I was at school but I wasn't satisfied with it so I threw it away. Then when I tried to tell her, Dark Cupid attacked and I ended up getting hit by an arrow." He shook his head. "Then after the fight we didn't have much time left so..."

Marinette wanted to facepalm. Her partner was in love with her and she didn't even knew! Granted, she never really asked and always took his flirting as just... casual flirting but now that she took about it, it actually made sense. Half of her wondered why he didn't tell Marinette how he felt about Ladybug but that was probably something he didn't want many people knowing.

She had to give the credit to her maman though, she clearly knew how to find out the truth.

"I resumed to just flirting," he continued, shrugging.

"I thought you always flirted," Marinette blurted out.

"Only with Ladybug."

"You flirted with me," Marinette countered. She decidedly let out the part about him kissing her. No way she wanted her parents to find out about it on their first meeting with Chat.

"Yeah, okay, only you and Ladybug, but mostly Ladybug."

"Kitty, you were flexing your muscles when we worked together," she blurted. That wasn't something she'd told her parents and judging from their shocked expressions, they weren't expecting that.

Sabine did a double take at Marinette calling the superhero 'kitty' but before she could comment on it, Chat Noir already started taking. 

"Yeah but only because I-I..." He stopped, realizing he didn't really have an answer. He'd wanted to impress her, his sweet classmate who couldn't seem to form words around him but he couldn't tell her that. "I guess I wanted to impress you. It was our fur-st official meeting and I guess I just wanted you to see-"

"The kind of hero you are?" Marinette asked, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Trust me, chaton, I've seen you in action. You didn't need to show off for me to see that you're a hero." Her smile was so soft and sincere, he knew she was telling the truth.

Marinette's mom cleared her throat. "Can I give you some advice?" At his nod, she continued, "If you decide to tell Ladybug how you feel about her - be it now or someday in the future - just be yourself. Don't be over the top, thinking it's going to make her fall for you. And if she doesn't have feelings for her - be it because she loves someone else or because she just doesn't see you that way - you respect her decision. You don't push her for more, you don't whine that she doesn't love you, you don't keep trying to change her mind. You respect her choice. No one owes you anything, lest of all love. Romantic love. It might hurt you and you're allowed to be upset about it but under no circumstances is it okay for you to take your anger out on her. Okay?"

Chat Noir nodded vigorously, memorizing every word. "I understand. Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. For everything."

"No problem, honey. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Us."

Chat nodded again. He looked sadly at the clock. It was 9:14 PM and he had to go in about ten minutes if he wanted to be on time for his and Ladybug's patrol.

"I think I should go, don't wanna be late for patrol."

"Of course. Good luck, honey." Sabine hugged him tight, patting his back. "Don't hesitate to come by when you visit Marinette."

"Will do," he promised and let go. To his surprise, Marinette's dad hugged him as well.

"Good luck out there, son," Tom said.

He nodded. "Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Goodnight." With that, he followed Marinette back to her room and out on her balcony.

"It was interesting," she said, rubbing at her arm.

"Yeah. I liked it," Chat confessed. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Purr-incess," he said and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a phone from his pocket, grinning from ear to ear. It was black with green swirls on it. "I got in after the akuma attack today."

Her eyes widened in surprise before she pulled her phone out from her pocket. "So what's your number?"

They exchanged phone number, and Chat promised to be careful with the burner phone. He bowed and kissed her hand again, a big smile on his face.

"I'll see you soon, Marinette. Goodnight."

"Stay safe, kitty," she answered. He nodded and jumped on the neighbor building, bowing at her from there. She giggled and waved, waiting on the balcony until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore. She went back to her room. Tikki was already out, waiting on her desk.

"Your parents really like Chat Noir," the kwami said, smiling wide.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?"

"I watched every minute," Tikki admitted, unable to hold back a chuckle. "We can talk later though, you really don't want to be late to patrol."

Five minutes later, Ladybug and Chat Noir were running across rooftops, chasing and racing each other. It was their little game when they patrolled the city together. Patrolling could be boring most nights so they came out with ways to make it more interesting.

At the end of the patrol, they met on the top of the Eiffel Tower. They were sitting next to each other, feet dangling across the edge. It had been a quiet night, no akuma.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ladybug asked after a few minutes of silence. Part of her wondered if he was about to confess his feelings for her. If she was, how was she supposed to act surprised when only two hours ago he was talking about it... with her?

"I got a burner phone," he said, looking up at the sky. "I wanted to let you know. I've been talking to this girl, Marinette. You remember her, right?"

Ladybug nodded. "Yeah. An akuma victim was in love with her and you two worked together."

"Right. And I wanted to be able to text her if needed." He pulled out a phone, and she expected it was his but this one was different. It was red instead black, and black spots were donning it. "I got you one as well. If want it," he added.

"Thanks, chaton." Ladybug accepted the phone, smiling. "But you didn't have to spent money for this..."

"It's nothing, really. The lady at the store even wanted to give them to me for free and barely accepted selling them for half the price."

"And you convinced her with your cat charisma, didn't you?"

"You know me so well, Bugaboo," he teased, wriggling his eyebrows. "I already programmed my number in it. It doesn't have a code, that's up to you."

She nodded and opened the phone. "Let's take a picture together," she suggested.

A picture turned in almost two dozens - 21 to be precise, not that Ladybug counted. She set one of them smiling together, the top of the Eiffel Tower behind them, as her lock screen.

Chat set a different one, with them making silly faces and the night sky in the background.

"That way I'll always remember Ladybug is not as stoic as she seems," he teased, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Silly kitty," she said, the words falling off her tongue in such a familiar way it made his heart clench painfully. She and Marinette were so similar it hurt, and he couldn't deny the affection he had for both of them. Different yet similar, his feelings confused him, made him second guess himself. He had even wondered how it would have been if he fell for Marinette instead of Ladybug. He had never thought about that, about falling for anyone but his amazing partner and yet here he was.

So many things had changed in only a few days.

"Sadly, it's time to go, My- I mean, Ladybug," he said. "I'd love to spend more time with you but I have school tomorrow and I think I need some rest."

"I understand," Ladybug answered and his heart was soaring. She was so sweet. She always understood. "Have a safe trip home, chaton."

"You too, Bugaboo. Good night."

"Good night, minou." She left first and he allowed himself a moment to watch her figure in the night before he left as well.

\---

In the Agreste Mansion, everything was just as usual. Nathalie was sure of it.

Adrien had gone to his room and locked the door and moments later the sound of piano could be heard from inside. Just as usual. Five minutes later, Nathalie knocked and received no answer, just as usual. She shook her head at his antics, knowing by now he was gone and roaming the city clad as a certain cat superhero. Just as usual.

He really needed to be more careful in Nathalie's opinion. He hid well enough... sometimes. Other times, he couldn't be more obvious.

Like the times she'd walked to wake him up and found a cat shaped... floating being sleeping on his bed only to fly behind a curtain. Or when Adrien would loudly talk to the cat shaped being - she'd found out its/his name was Plagg. It was Gorilla who'd told - signed - her about the little magic cat Adrien talked to in the car. And who talked back. They'd both had a good laugh revealing what they knew and realizing what was going on.

At least he had the freedom Gabriel didn't offer, even if it came with the price of being a superhero. And getting injured.

Nathalie almost had a heart attack the moment she saw a cut on Adrien's cheek and a nasty looking bruise when he stretched up one day, his shirt riding up. She pulled the shirt up, and the panic before was nothing to what she felt when she saw how huge the bruise was, going from his hip all the way to his floating ribs. He sheepishly explained being caught in the akuma attack but she distinctly remembered him being on the opposite side of the city and it only strengthened her belief that he was Chat Noir.

It was the little things that convinced her of Chat Noir's secret identity. She needed an eye for details if she wanted to work for such a prestigious fashion designer and it definitely came in handy.

Like when Jackady attacked their home and Adrien and Chat Noir were never together in the same room, despite all of them meeting at some point.

She wasn't even sure Gabriel noticed it but it was probably for the best if he didn't. Adrien barely had any freedom as it was, taking away his chance at becoming Chat Noir would break the boy's heart.

Besides, Gabriel was so oblivious. He had a talent for catching even the little details of a design but God forbid he notice anything about Adrien.

Making her way to Gabriel's office, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Just as usual, she wanted to make sure her boss would take a break from his work and go to sleep.

Adrien could be just as oblivious though, she mused, hearing only the sound of her own breathing and the click of her heels on the marble floor. He couldn't seem to figure out that a girl liked him and he didn't even seem to realize who his masked partner was. While Chat Noir at least had a different hairstyle and his sclera was green as well, Ladybug looked absolutely the same save for the mask.

It took Nathalie a few minutes to find all the kids in Adrien's class after that first day when the heroes appeared. Another minute and find a match for Ladybug's profile. She wasn't sure but Marinette Dupain-Cheng the best option she had. She didn't see Ladybug up close until the Jackady incident and that's when she was sure of her theories.

Not that she would ever tell who they were to anyone. Nathalie Sancoeur was many things: serious, cordial, cold and distant to the point where she might seem emotionless to others, but she wasn't stupid. She prided herself with her intelligence, which is why she would never do something stupid, like revealing the heroes' identity.

Not even if she ever got akumatised. She was going to fight to keep that knowledge a secret, buried in the deepest part of her mind.

She was good at hiding her feelings. Pushing that knowledge away was piece of cake.

Just as usual, she entered into Gabriel's office. What was unusual was her boss' absence. She was sure he didn't leave and go to bed because he never did without her reminding him when to take a break.

Nathalie walked into the room, unable to resist the urge to look around. It's how she discovered a safe behind Emilie Agreste's painting.

And maybe touching the painting wasn't a good idea, especially not when she accidentally pressed some buttons on it (who the even has buttons of a freaking painting of their comatose wife?!) and she ended up arriving in what she assumed was the attic. She was familiar with most of the mansion but there were several rooms she had never been too. Like the creepy basement she'd just gone through before being transported to the attic, it was her first time going there. And seeing Mrs. Agreste's comatose body kept in something that closely resembled a coffin. It was unsettling, to say the least.

And so was the sight of a man surrounded by white butterflies in a dark attic.

"Fly away my li-"

"Mr. Agreste?" She interrupted, recognizing the voice of her boss coming from this... ridiculously clad man. "Is that you?"

The man turned around, a mask covering most of his face. "Nathalie? How- I mean, what are you doing here?"

There was no way she could forget the face of the supervillain who had been terrorizing Paris for months, not when the idiot showed it to the entire population, made of freaking butterflies! It had been everywhere on the news for God's sake! Did he really want to be discovered that easily?

The problem was, how could she tell that to her boss without being fired? 'Fired by Gabriel Agreste, prestigious fashion designer' did not look well on a resume.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, pointing at the purple and black butterfly circling around Hawkmoth. Thank God he hadn't released it yet.

"I thought it was obvious," Gabriel, or Hawkmoth, or however she was supposed to address him said calmly. As if he was talking about the damn weather! "I'm sending an akuma."

She didn't want to deal with this. She couldn't. Dealing with Gabriel Agreste was hard enough as it was, dealing with his villain self was going to be a nightmare. She could already feel the beginning of a headache. "I'm not paid enough for this," Nathalie blurted out. Then, "And some of your akuma designs were horrendous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy my Nathalie-finds-out part. Really, how else would she know if not by accident? Why would Hawkmoth want his secretary to find out he's a supervillain who terrorizes Paris? Until there's an actual answer on the show about how Nathalie found out, this is my headcanon. And I know she obviously knows well before Collector, and probably before many others akumas, but let's just pretend for the sake of this fic that so far she doesn't know.
> 
> Also, smart-ass Nathalie. I want that.
> 
> So? What did you guys think? Don't forget to leave kudos or comments, they make me smile.
> 
> Bug out :)


	8. Of butterflies and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie has a talk with Hawkmoth. Hopefully he'll learn something from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to put the answer to a question from a few chapters ago when Tikki was thinking about a past holder. The answer is Jeanne D'Arc.

Nathalie Sancoeur was a smart woman. That paired with the knowledge of who Paris' heroes and villain were made her dangerous even.

However, being smart didn't mean she couldn't accidentally run her mouth without an active connection with her brain. It happened. It could happen to anyone. Especially in a state of shock.

And maybe she wasn't in a state of total shock considering all the things that had been happening in the past few months but it's not every day that people find out their boss is Hawkmoth.

Gabriel's eyes (Hawmoth's, her mind supplied her helpfully) narrowed.

"I will give you a raise for the way you do your job impeccably," he said slowly and she noticed the dark butterfly staying close to his shoulder but not quite touching. Waiting. Assessing.

If that thing even tried to akumatise her, she was going to rip it to shreds.

Nathalie opened her tablet. "Are you trying to buy my silence?" She asked, all serious tone and icy eyes. "Bribery will not work on me, Mr. Agreste. Or Hawkmoth. Or whatever."

"I'm not trying to bribe you, Nathalie. I was just saying, maybe we could work this out-"

"I know what you're cabaple of. As long as you will not try to akumatise me or have one of your akumas go after me, it's in my best interest to keep my mouth shut," Nathalie interrupted. The 'for now, at least' was left unspoken but she hoped he could figure it out himself. She looked him up and down, narrowing her eyes on the purple butterfly that kept hovering over Hawkmoth's shoulder.

"What did you mean about my designs being horrendous, Nathalie?" Hawkmoth asked. "I think they were quite eye catching. Don't you?"

"Eye catching does not necessarily mean it doesn't look terrible." She tried her best to keep her voice as professional as she could, she really did, but she still couldn't stop a grin from creeping onto her face. "Mr. Ag- I mean, Hawkmoth, you are a prestigious fashion designer. You should know how to properly accessorize and mix colors and fabrics. Or at least you seem to as Gabriel Agreste. As Hawkmoth, that's a different matter. Entirely."

"Nathalie-"

"Please don't interrupt me. I have some things to say and you need to listen." She put her hand up, noticing how the butterfly was flapping its wings wildly, as if wanting to possess something. Someone. And she sure as hell was calm so then... "First, can you please cleanse the butterfly yourself? Being akumatised is not in my plans today. Or any other day, for that matter."

Hawkmoth, for his part, looked insulted. "Of course I can," he scoffed as if it was obvious. "Under normal circumstances Ladybug wouldn't even be needed to purify it." He held his palm up and the purple butterfly flew over, landing on his palm. Nathalie didn't know what to expect but to see the butterfly turn white in Gabriel's hand wasn't it. "Now, back to our conversation. My akuma designs, Nathalie."

She really wanted to roll her eyes. Was the awful design the only thing he cared about? She opened a file on her tablet. "Some of your designs were truly awful. There have been some memorable ones, like Lady Wifi, Volpina, whose design looked incredibly similar to that of a vixen superhero, Antibug who really felt like the opposite of Ladybug, Stormy Weather, The Puppeteer, although her power of stripping people of their will and using them as puppets was creepy at best."

Hawkmoth blinked, looking honest to God surprised at that. "It would have been only until she got the Miraculouses, then-"

"I know. But it doesn't mean it's not creepy, or wrong. Like Princess Fragrance, Kung Food, Darkblade, The Pharaoh, Jackady. They all could control people. Even Dark Cupid to an extent, even if his power was to technically darken people's hearts, he was still messing with someone's feelings and thoughts. Though Pharaoh, Dark Cupid and The Mime were was among the best designs. Then there's Copycat and while that design was incredible, I think his motive was creepy."

"Nathalie, I already told you it was only about getting-"

"Mr. Agreste, no offence but please stop talking. I'm not done." She raised both eyebrows and gave him a look that made him shut up. "Copycat's motive was creepy. And wrong. And you gave him the power to go after what he wanted. Did you even think what would have happened if the real Chat Noir didn't show up after the whole city thought he was a criminal? What would have happened if Copycat hurt Ladybug?" She narrowed her eyes on him and he actually cowered under her glare. "Let's not forget he is also an adult while Ladybug and Chat Noir are still technically kids. They're teenagers for God's sake, and you gave an adult with an unhealthy crush on Ladybug the power to go after her. What were you even thinking?"

"I... I didn't think... I wouldn't have let that happen. I know they're practically kids. And yes, I do try to kill them every chance I get but that... that-"

"That was a mistake I truly hope you will not repeat," Nathalie said coldly. She knew for a fact that Ladybug wasn't even fourteen yet and Theo Barbot was clearly over twenty, closer to Nathalie's own age than Ladybug's. That whole incident was messed up.

She scrolled through the file for a few seconds, mostly just to calm down, before looking up again. Hawkmoth was watching her intently. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking with other akumas. Design and powers."

"Sometimes there's a slow day."

This time Nathalie did roll her eyes. "Did you know some of your victims need therapy? Some ended up remembering things they did while under your control. Nightmares, panic and anxiety attacks, spacing out, refusing to be touched even by their closest friend or family member, not doing half of the things they loved, fearing to do something even remotely close to what they did before their akumatisation, these are things they experience, and that's barely touching the tip of the iceberg. Most of them, if not all, went, and are still going through this."

"How did you know all this?" Hawkmoth asked, an eyebrow raised under his mask.

"Do you even watch the news?" Nathalie asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Or the Ladyblog? The Ladyblogger, Alya Cesaire - she's in Adrien class, you remember her, right?"

"Of course. She was one of the best. She caught Ladybug and Chat Noir and almost succeeded in taking their Miraculouses."

"Yes. We'll get back on this later. Miss Cesaire is exceptional, she takes time to talk and interview your victims, find out their motives and help them, be it with a few minutes of talking to them or letting them rant about how it felt to be under your control. The Ladyblog is the most reliable source about your akumatisations, Miss Cesaire doesn't try to sugarcoat it like most news stations, nor does she judge. She even has a non-disclosure policy, she doesn't post an interview if the victim doesn't consent to it even if they did agree to record it - there have been instances when the victim decided they were okay with posting it days or even weeks after the incident. Other people are not allowed to give the name of the victim without their consent. She even gives updates about the state of various akuma victims, when and if they want to talk to her again. Did you know any of that?"

To his credit, at least Gabriel looked sheepish. "Not everything."

Nathalie nodded. "Even Miss Bourgeois donates monthly to centers that deal with akuma victims. Anonymously, so no one can say she's doing it for fame."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sources." Nathalie couldn't stop herself from grinning even if she wanted. And she didn't want to. "She has increased the amount of money after her own akumatisation, although I am not entirely sure if she herself goes to any of these centers. They aren't allowed to disclose any name to the public." She searched a bit on her tablet before nodding to herself. "Not many people know about it but Miss Bourgeois also donated money to the people she had caused to be akumatised. It's not entirely anonymous but it appears she doesn't flaunt it either."

"Hmm, I never knew Miss Bourgeois cared that much."

"I assume she feels bad for her behavior and tries her best to make it better. Seeing how things are in her family, it doesn't surprise me she doesn't know how to express her feelings with anything other than money or materials but it's definitely a good start."

"I see. Miss Bourgeois is a rarity and the fact that she's active in helping people deal with the possible trauma of being akumatised is good news," Hawkmoth said. "I must say, I didn't expect that from her."

"Neither did I. This reminds me, shouldn't you do anything to help people deal with their possible post-akumatisation trauma?" Nathalie asked. "Miss Bourgeois is actively working to help the people she had caused to akumatise, and she did cause a lot of victims. However, seeing as it is you sending the akumas, I believe you are the one responsible for everything these people are going through." The corners of Nathalie's lips lifted in a satisfied smile when Hawkmoth seemed to look ashamed of his part.

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen. It was supposed to be an easy job, just send an akuma strong enough to bring me the Miraculous and not hurt anybody."

"All your akumas failed. People got hurt. It was only due to Ladybug's healing abilities that everything was restored to how it was before. Before I forget, did you know most injuries caused in an akuma attack remain unhealed?"

Hawkmoth blinked in surprise. "H-how is that even possible? The akumas are never hurt and the heroes..."

"They never outright talk about their injuries and I assume their powers help them in healing faster." She clearly remembered most of Adrien's injuries disappearing in a few days, even the nastier ones, and she guessed it had something to do with him spending more time transformed than normal. "But civilians do get hurt, Mr. Agreste," she continued. "Civilians like Adrien. I lost count how many times he got hurt because there was an akuma attack and he was around." Which was... everytime but Gabriel didn't have to know that.

"I know he got hurt, Nathalie. I'm not the monster people think I am. But these injuries are caused by magic, and they heal much faster than normal ones." He seemed so sure of himself. Like it was nothing. Like injuries didn't matter. Like his son's life didn't matter.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Nathalie asked, scandalized. "I know how fast they heal, I needed to take care of your son's injuries and make sure he was in no danger. Injuries being caused by magic is no excuse. People get hurt. Your own son gets hurt, Gabriel, and you don't seem to care." She frowned, a sudden thought occurring to her. "Jackady! Mr. Agreste, you brought Jackady in your own house. Your staff, you and Adrien, his friend Nino could've gotten hurt. It was only due to Ladybug and Chat Noir that nothing happened to us."

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to any of us. I would've stopped Jackady if I thought it was necessary."

"What is your definition of necessary, Mr. Agreste? Adrien being mind controlled? Or getting hurt? Or you being in danger? You endangered all of us and didn't even think twice. I sincerely think you need to reevaluate your life."

"I... I would've done something," Gabriel mumbled, though not even he seemed convinced. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to any of us, let alone Adrien."

Nathalie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I'm not, seeing how many akuma attacks happen in Collège Françoise Dupont during school time, when Adrien was there. Why even let him go there if you were going to akumatise his classmates and put him in danger anyway?"

"No akuma went directly after Adrien."

Only if he knew, Nathalie mused. "No but he was there. He could've easily been hurt, even by accident. And I'm not talking about a bruising type of accident. God knows he's had a lot of those."

"Nathalie, please, I don't need-"

"Don't you ever again akumatise someone who's out for your head like Jackady or someone who is after Adrien," Nathalie said, her tone suddenly serious and dark. "I mean it, Gabriel. Adrien is just a kid, it's his first time going to school. Let him have his peace."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gabriel answered, sounding nowhere near pleased with Nathalie's lecture. Good.

"You don't seem to think that when you go and akumatise the first person from his school that feels sad. You already akumatised almost everyone from his class. What happens when you won't have any more students? You akumatise teachers?"

Hawkmoth looked like he was considering it. Nathalie gave him a look that translated into 'think about it' and he shrugged. "It it ever comes down to it," he said eventually, keeping his eyes on her. "We shall see."

"I won't convince you otherwise, will I?" Nathalie asked, sounding weary.

"No, Nathalie. I know what I'm doing and I won't let anybody get seriously hurt."

"I hope you remember that. And you should probably refrain from sending out more than one akuma in a day. These kids must be exhausted," she muttered. To her surprise, Gabriel nodded and seemed to actually mean it. Then, after a few moments of silence, her head snapped up. "Now, about you helping former akumas deal with their trauma," Nathalie said.

"Yes, of course. I actually started a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed collection. Most of the designs are done but now I'm thinking maybe it would work better as a fashion show auction. A fundraiser of sorts."

"That could work. I will schedule a meeting for Friday. How does it sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you, Nathalie."

"Don't mention it," she answered, her fingers practically flying across her tablet. "You could also to a contest. For your son's class."

"The winner gets to work with me," Gabriel added. "It could work."

"Is there anything else I should do?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, for the moment. You can turn in. Do you need any help finding your way back?"

Nathalie sighed. "No. I found my way here, I'll find my way out." She turned to leave before looking back at him. "Why are you doing all this, Mr. Agreste? What do you win by terrorizing the city? Why do you want their Miraculouses so bad?"

"I don't think-"

"Mr. Agreste. I already discovered your biggest secret. What's one more to go with it?" She made sure to keep her voice as even and pleasant as possible. She wanted an answer. She wanted to know what was more important than his own son for him to go and terrorize the whole city for some magic jewellery. Powerlust? Revenge? A weird way of keeping his business going?

"I want my wife back," Gabriel answered eventually, his voice the most emotional she'd ever heard from him. "Using the Black Cat and the Ladybug Miraculouses together grants the wielder a wish. My family, my life is incomplete without Emilie. I need her back, Nathalie."

"And you go around hurting other people for your wish? Hurting your own son? I understand you miss her and I get how much you love her but you have a son that you are neglecting all because a possible wish."

"You don't understand. It's not 'possible', it's guaranteed. I don't do it for some selfish reason, I-"

"What's the catch? With this wish."

Hawkmoth sighed. "It comes with a price. All magic does. The balance has to be restored. In this case, one life for another."

"Someone else will take her place," Nathalie whispered. "Emilie will wake up and someone else will fall into a coma."

"I don't have any other choice. I wouldn't be doing this if I knew there was another way."

"I don't know what to say about that," Nathalie replied. "Later on, when you'll lose everything, you might regret your decisions and then it will be already too late. Good night, Mr. Agreste." She walked away. Before the platform took her down, she could swear she heard him mutter 'I have nothing left to lose'.

_Wrong. He has everything to lose,_ Nathalie thought but kept to herself. It was too late to change his mind now. That much was clear.

Back in Gabriel's office, she took a moment to collect herself. It was a lot to take in. What started as an usual day turned into this crazy reveal.

Being Gabriel Agreste's secretary wasn't easy. And now it just got harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I didn't have much time this week for it. With the busiest part gone, I'll have enough time for the one next week.
> 
> I love the thought of Nathalie scolding Hawkmoth for the reckless way he's putting his son in danger. We didn't get enough backstory for her but c'mon, there's a reason she resisted this long as Gabriel's secretary.
> 
> Stay tuned for more. Bug out :)


	9. Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to work with Chloé for a fashion project. Neither of them is thrilled.
> 
> Only Adrien seems to have trust that they can put their differences aside and work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be honest. I was afraid I couldn't post this chapter today because I barely had any time to work on it but I somehow managed to write at least 2000 words today. So yay, update time.
> 
> Did you know there's a theory/headcanon that Nathalie was a Miraculous holder in the past? The Ladybug Miraculous holder. I second that theory. Might write a fic about it.
> 
> So back to this fic. Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Also, this chapter takes place on Monday so episodes in the days in between last chapter and now: Prime Queen, Despair Bear and Befana.

~ **Next week, on Monday** ~

Marinette's day had started normally. Just like the last few days, she managed to wake up in time, have a nice breakfast and chat with her parents and go to school in time without rushing and fearing she was going to be late. She met up with Alya at the door and the two made their way to class. Alya was apologizing for the whole fiasco with Marinette's birthday the day before and Marinette was nodding, albeit absent-mindedly.

She was only half listening, part of her mind too focused on Chat Noir to catch everything her best friend was saying. The masked superhero had visited her the night before, after his and Ladybug's patrol. Thankfully he'd arrived about two minutes after she herself had, just in time that he didn't get to see her detransform. He had even apologized for her birthday party being crashed by her akumatised grandmother and for how she'd had to be moved from here to there over and over. She had brushed it off, choosing instead to thank him for protecting her so closely and returning her grandma to normal.

"-nette! Earth to Marinette. Girl, are you listening?" Alya asked, waving her hands in Marinette's face.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry, Alya. I was thinking about yesterday," she said as she sat down at her seat. Most of their classmates were already there, save for Adrien, Chloé and Lila.

"I bet," Alya giggled. "Were you thinking about a certain blond model? Or a certain black cat superhero?" She wiggled her eyebrows at that.

"None of the above," Marinette answered. The lie came easy on her tongue. "I just have a lot on my mind." Months of being Ladybug and having to find excuses and ways to sneak around to save the world trained her for finding excuses even Alya would believe. And if someone as keen on finding the truth could believe them, everybody else would.

"Keep telling yourself that, girl," Alya said, patting her friend's hair jokingly. "So which one of said boys are on your mind?"

"Neither," Marinette answered. The door opened and Adrien and Chloé walked in. Marinette couldn't help but look at Adrien, a sigh escaping past her lips.

"Sure thing," Alya giggled and nudged the noirette. "Close your mouth though."

"Hey girls," Adrien greeted as he sat down in his seat, a soft smile on his lips.

"Cesaire. Dupain-Cheng," Chloé said in greetings. Over the last week of the whole group going to lunch together, she and Marinette had been able to be in the same room together without a fight breaking on or them wanting to lunge at each other's throats. She even got as far as not insulting Marinette at each chance she got, only doing it once at most and only when she was feeling down.

It was an improvement for the two girls.

Adrien was talking animately to Nino, smiling brightly and Marinette rested her head in her hand, watching him. Her mind took her to last night, when Chat had given her a smile so big and bright, it could have rivaled even Adrien's. And that was saying something.

Chloé was resting her chin on her hand, watching Adrien. There was a soft smile on her face, one she usually reserved only for Adrien. They had gotten closer over the last week, and things were almost as they were when they were little. She had missed this, missed being Adrien's friend and hanging out with him. And while she wouldn't admit it out loud, going to lunch with Sabrina, Adrien and his friends was nice. She preferred to talk mostly to Adrien and Sabrina but she'd started holding conversations with Dupain-Cheng, Cesaire and Lahiffe as well and she found she kind of enjoyed being in their company and not argue with them. Even if they were annoying. Sometimes.

Lila walked into the class, head held high and shoulders stiff. Chloé tried to ignore her but couldn't not notice the dirty look the liar gave her. She glared as Lila walked past her desk but chose to focus back on Adrien. Her mind was running a mile a second. She couldn't understand how and why their classmates were so ready to forgive Lila and start over with her when she'd lied to them so much.

And sure, Chloé herself had done some pretty bad things to them (bullied them all, her mind supplied helpfully) but even when she had tried to be nice to them, they were cynical and skeptical with her.

And she had tried. Adrien had adviced her to be nicer to their classmates and she had tried. She had thrown a party on Friday and had invited all her classmates, even that liar. With Adrien's and Butler Jean's help she had actually acted nice. It all came to bite her when she almost snapped at someone and her butler reprimanded her with Mr. Cuddly in front of the whole freaking school. She had gone off on him instantly, barely managing to drag him to a more secluded place as to save at least some of her dignity. At the end of the night, after Ladybug and Chat Noir had left - after beating the akuma with her help -, the proud smile Adrien had given her was worth it.

Only force of habit made her revert back to her mean self when trying her classmates' macaroons.

Sunday was even more memorable for her. She had been invited to Marinette's birthday party. Befana had crashed the party but after Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with her, Chloé had had a good time. She chose to stick close to either Adrien or Sabrina or both most of the time. And knowing Adrien give Dupain-Cheng a simple, handmade lucky charm bracelet was kinda... off putting. She had expected something more from Adrien freaking Agreste. She'd told him beforehand something bigger and shinier would be better but he insisted on the significance the gift had so she'd given up. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the gesture was really sweet - Adrien had used his barely there free time to make a bracelet for Dupain-Cheng after all.

And why did she care what gift Marinette got from Adrien anyway? Adrikins was her boyfriend, not Dupain-Cheng's and that was all that mattered.

She even gave Marinette a gift, a black cat plushie with big green eyes and a collar adorned with golden bells.

Chloé couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Dupain-Cheng thought she and Chat Noir was so sneaky, the masked superhero visiting her classmate only after dark.

It was during one of his free evenings that Butler Jean was taking a walk around the park across from Marinette's house and happened to see Chat Noir sneak into Dupain-Cheng's room. He had told about it to Chloé and since then, ever so often on his free evenings he would take walks around the Dupain-Cheng patisserie and the park near it and well, he couldn't not notice the cat superhero visit Marinette every now and again.

Chloé wasn't entirely sure about the nature of their relationship but as long as Dupain-Cheng stayed away from her Adrikins she couldn't care less.

She focused back on the present when Mme Bustier walked into the classroom followed by Mr. Damocles. Chloé did a double take, wondering who got in trouble. And half hoping that it was Lila.

Nathalie Sancouer entered after the two teachers and Chloé realized it probably had something to do with Adrien or his father. She remembered Adrien telling her about a possible contest for their class, with the winner getting to work with Gabriel Agreste for his next collection.

Chloé smiled, practically buzzing with excitement as Mme Bustier shushed her classmates.

"Alright, everybody. You all remember Miss Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's assistant. Mr. Agreste is already working on his newest collection and wants a lucky student from our class to work with him."

Chloé made herself more comfortable in her seat as some of her classmates were murmuring among themselves about what an opportunity this was. She looked at Adrien and smiled and he gave her a wide smile in return.

"You were right, I'll give you that," she whispered. "Now your dad will finally see who is more talented in this class." She remembered the derby hat incident and how she had underestimated Marinette. She had to admit, that girl had an eye for details. And a determination that could probably rival Ladybug's, and that was saying something. Adrien nudged her shoulder with his, effectively making her pay attention to what Nathalie was saying, although Chloé did find his smile quite distracting.

She was only half listening when Nathalie was explaining what they had to do.

"You will work in pairs to create a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed outfit. You have one month at your disposal and the winners will have their outfit modeled at Mr. Agreste's next fashion show. Mme Bustier and I have already chosen the pairs. Mme Bustier, please."

Miss Bustier nodded and started listing the pairs off her tablet. "Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe." Alya squeaked in what Chloé assumed was delight and Nino gave her thumbs up. "Sabrina Raincomprix and Lila Rossi." Well. Chloé wasn't that happy about her friend working with Liar Rossi but she could manage. At least she didn't get paired up with Rossi. Now, if only she wouldn't be paired of with Dupain-Cheng...

"Chloé Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng," miss Bustier continued. Chloé blinked in surprise and disbelief. Surely their home-room teacher didn't think she and Marinette would actually work together. It must have been a mistake. A huge, catastrophic mistake.

Behind her, Marinette groaned and rested her head on her desk with an audible thump. "Alya, please tell me I'm dreaming," she whispered.

Miss Bustier continued listing off the pairs.

"More like having a nightmare," Alya whispered back. "But nope, girl, seems like you have to work with Chloé. I'm sorry for that."

Marinette groaned again. And here she was, thinking her day was going to go by perfectly.

Chloè raised her hand the moment Mme Bustier finished. "Excusez moi, Mme Bustier. I think there was a mistake when you chose the pairs. Can I switch with Lia- I mean Lila? I work better with Sabrina anyway and you know my history with Marinette."

"Je suis désolé, Chloé, but I can't change the pairs," Mme Bustier 

"I have already informed Mr. Agreste of the pairs," Nathalie said. "Besides, this is a good opportunity to learn to work with someone you are not used to. And you both have to do equal work for this project."

"Mme Sancoeur is right, Chloé. I know you and Marinette don't get along that well but take this as a chance to tolerate each other. I expect both of you to be mature and work together."

"Cheating, slacking and stealing other people ideas will not be tolarated," Nathalie added, eyes locked on Chloé. Chloé held eye contact, unwilling to give cower under Nathalie's cold gaze. It was similar to the look Ladybug had given her in the past when she'd caused yet another akuma or when she was annoying the superheroine. Chloé knew she was a bit too clingy with Ladybug but she truly appreciated the heroine and now she saw the same icy look in Nathalie's eyes.

Not for the first time she wondered if Nathalie was Ladybug. They had similar eye color and the color scheme was identical. She pushed the thought away as soon as it resurfaced. There was no way Nathalie was Ladybug. She was taller, clearly an adult, with the job that required to be there during her program, and she couldn't exactly leave when there was an akuma. Ladybug was around Chloé's height and seemed to be around her age rather than Nathalie's.

The most notable difference was that Ladybug clearly had Asian roots, Chinese if Chloé actually thought about it. Nathalie definitely didn't, which is why she couldn't be Ladybug. If she was being honest, Chloé hated it when Alya had thought she was Ladybug. She looked nothing like her favorite heroine, with or without the costume. For God's sake, even her hairstyle was completely different from Ladybug's. It annoyed her to no end that Alya Cesaire, self proclaimed journalist, supposed to pay attention to details, couldn't seem to pay attention to Ladybug's Asian roots. If Chloé could, then what had stopped Alya? Was it part of some spell the Miraculous had? Or was the so called journalist that oblivious?

Chloé was more inclined to believe the latter.

Nathalie cleared her throat and Chloé realized she had been quiet a few seconds too long.

"I understand," she mumbled. "I won't promise anything but I'll try my best to work with Du- with Marinette, as long as she tries as well." She turned to look at Marinette who nodded.

"I'm willing to give it a try," Marinette said, looking straight at Chloé. "No insults or berating comments from either of us and you have to put equal effort in this project. Deal?"

Chloé considered it for a moment before nodding. "Deal."

"It's settled then," Mme Bustier said. "Thank you for coming, Mme Sancoeur."

Nathalie nodded and looked at Chloé one more time. "Good luck. To all of you," she said before turning towards the door.

"Good luck, students," Mr. Damocles said and followed Nathalie out.

Chloé let out a breath and Adrien squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll work just fine with Marinette," he whispered. "Whatever you two will make, I'm sure my father will love it."

"Of course he will." Chloé rolled her eyes. "It will have my mark on it."

Adrien shook her head at her antics and turned to Marinette. "Don't worry, Marinette," he whispered. Marinette felt her face turn red at the way he was looking at her. "You and Chloé may have a bad history together but you started getting along better."

"Maybe just tolerating each other," Marinette whispered back. "It's going to be a long month."

"You'll make it out alive," Adrien said and winked at her. Marinette's face turned a deeper shade of red and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. They held eye contact for a few more moments, neither of them saying anything, until Mme Bustier spoke up.

"Alright, students. You can talk about the project later. Let's get back to class, shall we?"

Inside Adrien's bag, Plagg was struggling not to laugh while Tikki just rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not that funny, Plagg. My chosen will have a hard time working with Chloé of all people," Tikki whispered, grateful that the class started so Mme Bustier's voice could drown their out.

"Exactly, Tikki. Marinette and Chloé. Can't you see the irony? Ladybug has to work with the Ladybug wannabe. It will be hilarious to watch."

"Too bad you won't watch," Tikki replied. "I shouldn't have listened to you. I should've helped Marinette with my good luck."

"And keep them from either getting along or starting a war? Tikki, you're no fun."

"Plagg..." Tikki started in a serious voice. "That's not funny."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Well, why can't you use your powers on them when they're working on the outfit? Influence them so they work together instead of fighting?"

"Obviously that's what I'm going to do. I just don't like the thought of it."

"C'mon. It's gonna be fun. How bad can it be?"

\--

During lunch break, Tikki learned the hard way how bad it could be. Like in the last week, the group went to lunch together. This time though, Marinette and Chloé were sitting next to each other and currently fighting over their design.

"Why can't you agree with me?" Chloé asked, exasperated. "It's a good idea!"

"It's too much, too flashy. And the theme is Ladybug and Chat Noir, not just Ladybug."

"Then how about doing two separate outfits?" Chloé suggested. "You do yours and I do mine and Mr. Agreste will have to choose-"

"No way," Marinette declared. "We have to work together, not separate."

"Well, how can I work with you if you keep rejecting my ideas?" Chloé replied, clearly annoyed.

"You've done nothing but reject my ideas, Chloé. We are on equal footing here." Marinette taped her pencil against the blank page in her sketchbook. She hadn't drawn a single thing in the last ten minutes, despite the abundance of ideas she had. She and Chloé couldn't seem to reach an agreement about what to work with.

"Why do we even have to start so early?" Chloé complained. "We have a whole month. Alya and Nino haven't even started yet," she gestured to them, too engrossed in their conversation to answer her. "Sabrina and Rossi haven't either. Nobody else hasn't started yet."

"The fastest we get this done, the sooner we won't have to spend time at each other's houses," Marinette said. "We can go back to getting on each other's nerves and only be on good terms during the fashion show. How does that sound?"

Chloé perked up at that. "What are you waiting for then? An invitation? Let the brainstorming start, Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Okay, so your idea for the blouse is pretty good," she said and started sketching. "Maybe fewer spots though."

Chloé hummed in thought, watching as Marinette put her idea on paper. "How about a heart print on the chest area?" She suggested. "It would look cute and symbolize Ladybug's love for Paris."

Marinette nodded. "That could work." She added the heart and a few spots on the front. She bit her lip and added a cat paw to the heart, half inside and half inside before coloring it with the pencil. "Symbolism," she explained, sensing Chloé's curious eyes on her. "Long sleeves or short sleeves?"

Chloé frowned. "Long."

"Okay." The sleeves were easier. She colored the end of the sleeves, a reminder to use black material there. "Chat Noir themed skirt," she declared. "No discussion."

Chloé rolled her eyes but agreed. "Fine. But don't expect me to give you ideas."

"I don't need to." She started sketching the skirt, her tongue poking out. She wanted to get the details right. And who knew, if Chat Noir showed up that night even show it to him. A few minutes later, she nodded and set the pencil down. It turned out really cute and if they could make the skirt just as she wanted it, it would be perfect. "Ready. We'll focus on the details after school." There were still more things to add but for now it was good enough.

"Agreed," Chloé said. "Where do you want to meet?"

"My house," Marinette answered easily. Familiar territory. It would make things easier. Chloé raised a questioning eyebrow. "We could balance. My place today, yours next time. How does that sound?"

"It's... okay," Chloé settled on. "I can work with that."

"Wow," Alya commented, unable to hold back a giggle. "You two actually agreeing on something. Never thought I'd get to see this day." She nudged Nino who laughed.

"Me neither, dude. The world is going crazy."

"It's surprising," Sabrina added. "You two actually working together."

"Are you done?" Chloé asked, glaring at them.

"I knew you could do it," Adrien said.

"Thank you, Adrikins." She smiled at him. "See, at least one other person aside from me knows I'm mature enough to get along with Dupain-Cheng for this project."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Chloé is right," Marinette said. "She's keeping her not-quite-promise and it seems we can work together on something without getting into a fight. It's a beginning."

Chloé blinked in surprise at Marinette's statement, not knowing what else to say. Marinette gave her a small smile had a... proud look on her face, not much different from the one Ladybug had had when Chloé had helped her with Despair Bear. Chloé kept quiet, turning to her food, now cold. Marinette and Adrien probably figured her unease out because they changed the subject while the group refocused on their food.

Well, Chloé mused. It went better than expected.


	10. Visits and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day before the fashion show, Marinette is nervous. It's the appearance of a black cat superhero that makes her realize some things about her own feelings.

One month later, on the day before the big fashion show, Marinette was out on her balcony, overlooking the Parisian night sky. She and Chloé had worked surprisingly well on their outfit and Marinette had to admit that Chloé's design idea weren't all that bad.

Chloé had designed the jacket (Ladybug themed) and had perfected the blouse design. Marinette worked on the skirt - black with a green hem resembling Chat Noir's eyes, a black belt adorned with small bells and red and black masks resembling the one Ladybug wore - and a pair of black, Chat Noir themed boots that had a green paw print on the soles.

They worked together on accessories - a silver necklace with a green paw charm Chat Noir, a weirdly perfect copy of Ladybug's earrings that Chloé had made herself (it still surprised Marinette how similar to her hero self they looked, and she had to admit that Chloé was attentive to details), silver bracelets with ladybug and cat paw prints charms and a ring that resembled Chat Noir's when he was transformed.

Marinette worked hard on that ring, going as far as taking advantage of Chat Noir's visits to get right even the smallest detail and go with him over the design, eager to hear his opinion - and if she just wanted to spent more time with him doing that, well, he didn't need to know that.

The outfit was currently in her room - another surprise came when Chloé had agreed that Marinette should be the one to keep it and that Chloé would be picking Marinette and their outfit up in the morning and they would go together to the fashion show. Their design will be exposed to the public - and possibly sold if they were lucky enough, and the money will be donated to organizations dealing with post akuma trauma.

Gabriel Agreste had picked them as the winner earlier that week, congratulating them on managing to blend their different ideas in one great design. Nathalie Sancoeur had congratulated them as well before leaving and when she was gone, Adrien had walked to them and congratulated them before saying he knew they could work together.

Marinette had been ecstatic. They had won the contest, she and Chloé had worked together without the world ending, Gabriel Agreste himself liked their design and Adrien had congratulated her on her idea.

Though by now she had stopped stuttering almost entirely when she talked to Adrien, and she tried her best to keep her feelings to herself - even Chloé seemed to give her a break for that and hadn't seemed overly jealous when Marinette and Adrien would talk - she still couldn't help the swarm of butterflies in her stomach when she'd catch him looking at her, green eyes sparkling and a soft smile on his lips. Part of her wished she didn't feel that way, wished her traitorous heart wouldn't skip a beat when their eyes met, wished they could just be friends without her feelings getting in the way.

She wished she'd stop associating his smile with the one she'd noticed on Chat Noir's face over the last few weeks, stop comparing the two boys in her head when one of them would do something she'd seen the other do. She wished she'd stop seeing one's mannerism in the other. One was a superhero and the other was a mother. More different than that it couldn't get! It wasn't right to Adrien to compare him to Chat Noir, it wasn't right to Chat Noir to compare him to Adrien. They were two different people with different lives and different manners and a few similar gestures but that was about it.

Tikki rested on Marinette's shoulder, nuzzling into her chosen's cheek. She knew the girl was troubled, could practically hear the cogs turning in her head. "Is everything alright, Marinette?" She asked though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Marinette exhaled and gripped the railing of her balcony a little tighter. "I'm not sure," she said after a few seconds. She frowned, her eyes searching through the for something. For someone. "It's all so confusing. I don't even know how to feel, Tikki."

"You were chosen to be Ladybug for a reason, Marinette."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Marinette's mouth. "I figured why Master Fu chose me. I was the only one to help him. Though that was a bad move on his part. What if I wasn't there? What if no one else would have helped him?"

Tikki shook her head. "You got your Miraculous for how you helped him, not for the fact that you helped him. You analyzed the situation carefully and came to a conclusion, which is exactly what the ladybug wielder has to do with their Miraculous. Master Fu was trained to be a Guardian. He's the last remaining one. When it comes to the Miraculouses, the Guardians have this sense. They know when there's someone worth a Miraculous around. A Guardian feels their heart, senses what they need, observes how they act. It's how and why you got the ladybug Miraculous and why A- Chat Noir got the black cat one. You both got one you needed in the end based on the actions you took."

There was a small pause as Marinette processed what Tikki had told her. "I see," Marinette said. She cast her eyes downward, noticing a couple on the street below her balcony, walking and talking and laughing. "This... the Guardian sensing if a person is meant for a Miraculous... is it like how I trusted Alya and Nino with their Miraculouses? How I knew they would have my back, help me in fights and give me the Miraculous back when it was over?"

"It's exactly like that," Tikki said. "The only difference is, they were your friends and you already knew you could trust them. Already knew they'd make good heroes. And when you needed help in a battle, your heart told you who you needed to give the Miraculous to."

"Huh."

"They too needed something when you chose them," Tikki told her. "Alya is a bit reckless during akuma attacks and she was a bit too overboard with her wish to know your identity, and she was in search of the truth so she learned that secret identities are important for a superhero." She snickered. "And she also got a Miraculous that focuses on illusion while she's so keen on finding the truth. Nino on the other hand is reckless in his own way especially when it comes to someone close to him and he has a good heart. He's caring about his friends. The Turtle Miraculous was exactly what he needed. Just as the Ladybug Miraculous was exactly what you needed."

"I needed many things back then," she started. "Confidence. To stand up for myself when nobody else would. To confront my bully. To stop putting up with people who don't care about me. To be... to be the best I can be."

Tikki nodded. "Exactly. And look how far you've gotten since them. You have wonderful friends, you stand up to Chloé and other mean people for yourself and for others who can't, you're confident in yourself and you save the world from evil. You're exceptional, Marinette. With or without the suit."

"Being Ladybug was the best thing that's happened to me," Marinette whispered. "For real. It's amazing, being a superheroine. The thrill, being able to jump from rooftop to rooftop, seeing the city as it is day and night... it's nothing how I imagined my life would be but it's everything I could have wished for and more."

"It is," Tikki agreed. "My past Ladybugs, they all said similar things about having the Miraculous."

Marinette touched one of her earrings, feeling its smooth shape, the surface that she had long since memorized. Her thoughts went to a certain black cat, to the ring adorning his finger. She had always wondered what it was like for Chat, what he thought about his experience as a superhero. She knew he liked it, having learned that as both Ladybug and Marinette, just as he knew she liked being Ladybug but they never really touched the subject. Maybe she could ask him next time she'd see him...

"What about Chat Noir? What did Master Fu sense about him? What did he need?" Marinette asked outloud before she could stop herself. Tikki's head snapped up at the sudden question but before she could answer, Marinette continued. "I mean, I know he told me he didn't have much freedom before receiving his ring and still doesn't and that being Chat Noir gives him some freedom but it's obviously he needed more than just freedom. And he's a good superhero, there's no doubt about that. But... what was it that he needed?"

"A family," Tikki replied. "Friends. Someone to trust and to be trusted by him. To be listened. To learn to stand up for himself and for others when they can't."

"That's awfully close to what I needed."

Tikki nodded, wondering if she should tell Marinette that Ladybugs and Chat Noirs were complementary to each other. "That's how it is sometimes. Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have always been complementary. They were... are what the other needs, be it platonic or romantic. You and Chat... it was impossible not to be the same for you as well. You're two halves of the same coin."

Marinette nodded. "I see." She remained silent after that, watching the street bellow her. She couldn't see anyone there though she was half helping Chat Noir would show up. His patrol was almost over and she needed to go to sleep soon if she wanted to be rested next morning.

A few minutes later, the familiar sound of Chat's boots behind her let her know he had showed up. Tikki flew inside the pocket of Marinette's jacket, thankful her chosen had put the jacket on over her pajamas.

"Hello, Purr-incess," he said, walking over to her. "Were you waiting for a certain hero to drop by?"

"I was wondering when you'd show up," she said and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead, shoulders hunched, his hands gripping the railing tight. "Everything alright, kitty?" She asked, brow furrowing in concert.

"Ye-yeah. Yes. It's fine." He sighed, running a clawed hand through his hair. "I... I will talk to my father tomorrow. I'll... I'll tell him what I feel... that I don't want to date Ch- the girl I'm dating. That I don't love her..." He swallowed, squaring his shoulders. "That I love someone else."

He had already told her, Ladybug her, during one of their patrols that week that he planned on talking to his father but that he wasn't sure when. She was glad he had decided. He deserved to be happy, to choose what he wanted to do. Who he wanted to be with. She had encouraged him to go for it, to do what felt right for him and she was happy he listened to her.

"That's... I'm happy you found the courage to confront your father," Marinette said. She reached out, rubbing his back gently. He tensed up at her touched but relaxed only a moment after. "I hope he'll listen to you."

"I won't really give him a choice. He'll have to listen. I can't keep doing something I don't want to. She's not... I can't love her that way. I can't. She's great, she started being nicer to other people and she gets along with some of my friends that she didn't before... she's actively working to change and I'm proud of her and I'll help her be better but I can't date her. I don't want to break her heart later on... and I don't want to break my own heart by being with someone I don't love that way. It's not selfish, is it?"

Marinette shook her head. "It's not selfish. You need to go for what's best for you. Doing what others expect of you is draining. You can't let your father decide everything for you. Love life included. Go for it." She gave him an encouraging smile when he looked at her and he managed a small smile of his own.

"You always know what to say, Marinette. Thank mew."

She laughed, nudging his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, chaton. You know that."

"I know." He smiled, big and bright and brilliant and it made her heart flutter in her chest. His eyes seemed happier and his posture was more relaxed. He looked more than the Chat Noir she was used to than he had in the last weeks and she couldn't hold back her smile even if she wanted. Her kitty was right there, one hand on her shoulder, looking at her in a way that made her heart beat faster and her stomach do somersaults.

She rested a hand on his chest, ignoring the rational part of her brain that was screaming at her that this wasn't right, that Chat was in love with Ladybug, that she loved Adrien, that she couldn't feel what she was feeling right now.

Only that, it was possible.

There was no denying what she felt for Chat Noir. Not this time. Despite her feelings for Adrien, despite her insistence that she didn't love Chat, she had somehow fallen in love with him. And hadn't even realized that.

Chat leaned down as if going for a kiss, making Marinette's breath hitch in her throat. She wanted to say something but the words were stuck in her throat, unable or unwilling to go out. Chat Noir closed his eyes, his free arm going around her waist, gripping the hem of her jacket - part of her wanted to yell at him to be careful and not rip her jacket.

She cupped his face in her hands leaned up, turning his face a little so she kissed his cheek instead. He gripped her jacket just a little tighter for a moment before letting go. She let her hands fall from his face to his shoulders as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry... about that. I didn't... I didn't think and I..."

"It's okay, Chat. I'm okay," she whispered. She could feel the fast rhythm of his heart, matching hers bit by bit and she wondered if maybe he could feel hers as well. "I-I think... we should maybe wait. Until tomorrow, I mean. Until you talk with your father."

He nodded, hands resting on her shoulders. "Yeah. Yeah. Good idea."

"You should tell Ladybug that from tomorrow on you'll be a free cat," Marinette teased.

"I'll definitely let her know during patrol. I'm sure she'll be paw-sitively delighted to hear this purr-ty cat took advice from the two most paw-some girls he knows."

"Mon Dieu," Marinette giggled. "I see you're feline more like yourself, I haven't heard that many puns in a single sentence in a long, long time."

Chat Noir's grin only grew. "Why Purr-incess, hearing you make a pun is mew-sic to my ears."

"Silly kitty." She booped his nose. "Though I can't say I didn't miss the old you back."

Chat's expression morphed into something softer. He cupped her cheek in one hand, rubbing his thumb across her skin. "Did you really?" She nodded and leaned into his touch. She had indeed missed this side of him and she was glad to have him back.

And maybe, maybe tomorrow during patrol, she could tell him what she felt for him.

"I should go," he whispered. "Tomorrow's a big day. For both of us." He let her go, slowly, as if he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Yeah. Okay." She dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. "For luck, when you'll talk to your father," she explained. He nodded and kissed her forehead in return.

"Good luck tomorrow at the fashion show," he said. "Your design is among the best I've ever seen." He paused then smiled. "And you impressed Gabriel Agreste himself twice so that's saying something."

She blushed and a shy smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Chat. Really."

"Anything for my Princess," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mari. Good night."

"Good night, chaton."

Chat bowed and gave her a two fingers salute before jumping from her balcony to the neighbouring rooftop. Marinette waited until he was out of sight before going back into her room.

Tikki flew out from her pocket, noticing a dreamy smile her chosen had on her face. She was definitely feeling a lot better now and Tikki was glad Chat had visited. Him deciding to stick up for himself in front of his own father was a big step for him and she hoped that meant he was maturing.

\--

Next morning, Marinette groaned when her alarm went off. She wanted to sleep longer but she knew today was an important day and she couldn't miss it.

For starters, Chloé might just march into her room and drag her to the fashion show in her pajamas.

She opened her eyes and turned off her alarm with another groan of displeasure. Tikki was already up, floating over Marinette.

"C'mon, Marinette. Wake up and get ready. Chloé will be here in an hour."

"That's enough time, Tikki. At least I don't ignore my alarm anymore," Marinette said and got up from her bed, looking regretfully at it. At least it was Friday and their classes had been canceled for the fashion show seeing as all her classmates were invited to the fashion show.

She got ready and walked downstairs where their parents were already up and working in the bakery. She greeted them with a kiss on their cheeks.

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen," her maman said. "We're sorry we can't eat with you but we want to work a bit before we have to close the bakery for today."

"It's okay, maman," she said, already heading for the kitchen. "We'll catch up at dinner." Their parents had been invited to the fashion show as well and Marinette would lie if she said she didn't enjoy their proud expressions when she'd told them she'd won the contest.

She ate in record time, in case Chloé decided to show up earlier than discussed. She wouldn't put it past her to do it, to make sure Marinette wouldn't be oversleeping. She passed a cookie to Tikki who accepted it gratefully.

"You should probably take a few cookies with you," Tikki said. "You never know who might be akumatised today and we need to be ready to transform if it's necessary."

"Wouldn't want to run out of energy," Marinette agreed. "Or snacks for you," she added. Tikki giggled.

"Or snacks for me," she confirmed.

Marinette grabbed a few cookies and placed them in her purse. She ate a few pastries her parents left for her and was almost done when her papa entered the kitchen. Tikki hid in an instant.

"Chloé's here," he announced. "She said she wanted to be there earlier. She seems nervous."

"Chloè? Nervous? I never thought I'd heard those two words in a sentence together."

"Marinette."

"Okay, okay." She sighed. Chloé wasn't that bad now. She had actually started acting nice with their classmates, with only the occasional slip up, and that was a big step for her. The only one she had a problem with was Lila and they clashed at every opportunity, which was often enough. Marinette still didn't know enough about Lila seeing as the girl kept to herself and wouldn't reveal many things to the class in the wake of what had happened. She still said the occasional white lie that everybody said every now and then but other than that, nothing. Chloé was the only one who still had a problem with Lila, and one day when they were working together on their design she had accidentally revealed why. She hated that their classmates were so fast to forgive and accept Lila despite their lies while they still looked at Chloé with skepticism as if they were expecting her to revert to her old self in an instant.

Marinette pushed those thoughts away and focused back on the present.

"We should take the outfit from my room," she said.

"I'll take care of it. You go and talk to Chloé."

Marinette nodded and made her way to the bakery. Chloé was already there, looking at the pastries and talking to her maman.

"-don't trust that girl. Lying comes to as as natural as breathing. And she stole Adrien's book! She's a thief and a liar," she declared, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm sure Marinette told you about her."

"She did," Sabine said, watching as her daughter came into the bakery. "Well, looks like Marinette is here. Do you want me to give you pastries?"

Chloé shook her head. "Not now, thank you. I'd be too nervous to eat."

"Nervous? You?" Marinette said when she reached Chloé's side. "Is this really you, Chloé?"

Chloé rolled her eyes. "So I'm nervous. Big deal."

"You don't have to be nervous about the fashion show," Sabine said. "You and Marinette have already been chosen as winners."

"It's not the fashion show that I'm nervous about," Chloé confessed. She tapped her fingers on her arm, wondering why she was telling that to Marinette and her mom of all people. And wondering if she should just tell them the whole truth.

Looking up, she saw Mme Dupain-Cheng with a worried expression on her face. Even Marinette seemed concerned about what was going on with Chloé. She let put a deep sighed.

"It's my mom," she spoke up eventually. "She came back from New York. And she'll be at the fashion show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. The plot thickens. It's fun to write a fic before one season and then tie it with episodes from said season.
> 
> Also, basically all the episodes before Style Queen happened so far with small modifications at some of them: during Glaciator the group was supposed to include Adrien, Chloé and Sabrina and Adrien couldn't come because Gabriel insisted he and Chloé have a date and Chat Noir was upset because he didn't have a word to say against his father's wish. In Frozer, Chat Noir does give Ladybug a rose but mostly as an 'I appreciate everything you do and I admire you' gesture, the whole ice skating thing happens because Kagami suggests he relaxes a bit, Marinette and Luka still go but it's not seen as a date, mostly a way to unwind, during the battle Chat Noir acts less bitchy and more worried about the city, as in he suggests they split up to cover more ground because Frozer could be anywhere and Ladybug agrees. Pretty much that's all I can think about now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next: heartbreak, Queen Style and more Nathalie moments. Not necessarily in that order.
> 
> Bug out :)


	11. Fashion show fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloé have a talk. Sabine and Nathalie have to time for nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry I didn't post last week, I had a lot of school work to do and I didn't have time to finish the chapter.
> 
> At first I wanted to post on Friday but then I decided I'd rather keep posting on Wednesday so here we are.
> 
> Featuring Sabine Dupain-Cheng the best mom and Nathalie no-nonsense Sancouer.

Marinette watched Chloé out of the corner of her eye as the blonde made herself comfortable in her car, outfit secure on a hanger between them. Chloé was stiff despite her trying not to let it show. Her shoulders were tense, brow furrowed. She was tapping her foot nervously, something Marinette couldn't remember ever seeing her do.

The car started and Chloé looked out the window, though it obviously had little effect to calm her nerves.

The silence in the car was almost deafening, to the point where Marinette found herself tapping her fingers on her knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked Chloé after about a minute of silence.

"No," Chloé answered, crossing her arms in a movement clearly meant to make Marinette back off.

"Are you sure? It could help if you talked." Maybe she and Chloé weren't besties - they were barely friends after all - but she had noticed the girl actually trying to do better. She wasn't sure she could forgive the other girl just yet for the years and years of bullying she'd put her through, but Chloé was beginning to change. That much was clear. She wasn't as mean as before, staying somewhere on neutral ground instead. She didn't threaten people with her dad's influence anymore. She didn't make fun of their classmates, or Marinette herself, nor did she outright bully them anymore, but she also wasn't overly friendly. They talked and laughed and she participated more in class conversations without dismissing somebody else's opinion, which was a huge step for Chloé. Little by little, her long time bully had become better, had started working on herself.

"I'm sure," Chloé replied.

"Chloé-" Marinette started but Chloé cut her off.

"No. I said no and I mean it!" She snapped, glaring at Marinette. Why couldn't she just take a hint? Why did she have to do this more difficult than it needed to be? Why did Marinette, liked by everybody, friends with everyone, perfect Marinette want to hear her talk about her problems? She could do it, she could manage her feelings just fine by herself, just like she had all these years. Or she could talk to Sabrina and take her on a shopping spree or she could drop by at Adrien and talk to him... She didn't need to vent to Marinette. On second thought, she didn't need anybody.

Marinette sighed and Chloé knew she was going to try again. "Listen, Chloé, I know it can't be easy so if you want to talk about it-"

"Mon Dieu, arrête ça!" Chloé snapped. She was done. They were twenty minutes away from their destination, she needed to be composed and professional and show her mom that she could be just like her, that she could have a career in fashion just like her and Marinette was so not helping. It was ridiculous that Marinette was expecting her to just... open up like that.

"Dîtes-moi, what would I want to talk about? How I haven't seen my mom in months? How she's so busy with work she barely has time to visit me? How I didn't even know she was coming until she turned up at our hotel last night? How she's going to be at the fashion show as a fashion critic, not just as my mom? How she will judge every single outfit, including ours? How everything needs to be perfect today because I don't want to disappoint her? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I understand it can't be easy for you but-"

"Oh please!" Chloé interrupted. "If you're about to tell me I shouldn't feel the way I do, then you better not say anything."

She knew what was about to come. 'Your mom is a busy woman', 'She has a career to manage', 'You can't expect people to be at your beck and call, lest of all your mother', 'The world doesn't revolve around you' and the worst of all 'You shouldn't feel that way, you should be happy your mom is such a successful woman, you should feel this way instead.' She didn't want to hear the same old song. Her mom was successful and busy yes, and she was happy for her, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel sad they couldn't spend much time together.

"I wasn't going to say that," Marinette said. Chloé raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "I was about to say that you shouldn't have to go through this alone. You have friends now. You're no longer alone. You could talk to as any given time."

The last thing Chloé needed was for someone other than Sabrina or Adrien - both too nice to do something malicious unless under the influence of an akuma, or Chloé herself - to know her weakness. To know she was vulnerable and use that vulnerability against her. She couldn't give someone that much power over her.

Hawkmoth had used his power on her once, had taken advantage of her vulnerability and used it against her. She didn't want that again. She didn't want to ever feel like that ever again. She hated the feeling of helplessness she'd had when the akuma came, when Hakwmoth's sickly sweet promises of revenge and power rang in her ears, through her head. His promises had drown out the rest of her thoughts, the thoughts of why it was wrong to listen to him, why she shouldn't trust him, why she should fight harder.

She had promised herself, after Ladybug had purified the akuma, that she was never going to let others know her struggles, her weaknesses ever again, with very few, select people being the exception to that.

It was why she didn't want to talk to Marinette.

Chloé scoffed. "Yeah, no. I can handle it on my own. I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you. I just thought you might want to let out your frustration before the fashion show," Marinette said and frowned, fidgeting with the lucky charm bracelet from Adrien. Chloé looked at her own, the one Adrien had given her over a month ago. It was pretty and flashy and expensive and yet... she knew it didn't have the same value as Marinette's luky charm. It felt empty. Devoid of any emotion.

"Well, you thought wrong. Je n'ai rien à te dire."

"Trés bien." Marinette said eventually. "I'll leave you alone if you want to."

"That's what I've been trying to get you to do," Chloé said. Interesting enough, Marinette decided to remain quiet instead of commenting so Chloé pulled out her phone to text Sabrina.

\--

The moment they stepped out of the car, Nathalie Sancoeur greeted them, her tablet in hand, her face stoic and all business.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng. Miss Bourgeois. I'm glad you could make it before the show started. Mr. Agreste requested you to take the outfit to the changing rooms. Please follow me." She didn't give the teens a chance to respond as she turned and walked into the imposing building.

Marinette and Chloé glanced briefly at each other before they walked in after Nathalie. The older woman didn't even look behind her, certain the girls were indeed following her.

A few minutes later, they walked into the great hall. Chloé's eyes widened minutely when she saw her mom already there, talking on the phone.

"-- did I tell you? How could you be so incompetent? No! No! That's enough! You're fired." Audrey ended the call and Chloé knew her enough to figure out she was angry. Downright furious even.

"Mom!" She called, and walked over to her.

"Hello, Clau- Chloé. I'm glad to see you could make it," Audrey said, crossing her arms. "I was afraid the show might start before you would come."

"Miss Bourgeois is exactly on time," Nathalie intervened, taping on her tablet. "She and Miss Dupain-Cheng were requested to be here at this exact time. If you were worried about when they were supposed to come, you should have asked me." She looked Audrey up and down, noticing her brow furrowing, even with her sunglasses on. Nathalie had enough on her plate with one distant, constantly-uncontent parent. She didn't need another one to deal with.

"Of course," Audrey replied, managing to give her a smile. She looked the girl that had come with Chloé, probably her partner for this project. Mari- Mari-something, if she was correct. Maybe Marie? Or simply just Mary? Marina? "And I suppose you're Chloé's partner? Marina?"

"Marinette, actually," the girl said, extending the hand not holding the outfit. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Bourgeois."

Audrey shook her hand, making sure the contact didn't last too long. That name rang a bell in her head, she knew she'd heard it from somewhere. Marinette... Marinette... Oh. Chloé's enemy. Ironic, really, how they had been paired to work on a design together. And for Gabriel Agreste nonetheless. And coming to think about it, she was sure Gabriel's assistant - Nastasia? Natasha? Nathalia? - had mentioned her earlier.

"Did you design anything else? For Gabriel?" Audrey asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I-I... yes, once. A derby hat for a contest at my school."

"She won," Chloé said. "I told you about it. Remember?"

"Yes, of course I do. Back when you stole this girl's design and didn't expect to be caught. Chloé, dear, I raised you better than this. But that's not the point. Are we talking about the pigeon themed derby hat that Aidan, no that's not right, that Adrien will wear today?"

"Wait, he's presenting my hat today?" Marinette squealed in delight then covered her mouth with her hand. "But I thought it was a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed fashion show."

"Adrien will model your hat in the opening of the show. The great ending will be the outfit you and Miss Bourgeois designed," Nathalie said.

"What?" Marinette's eyes widened. "Two of my designs will be modeled during a single Gabriel fashion show?"

Next to her, Chloé rolled her eyes. "That's the whole point of fashion shows. To show certain fashion designs."

Marinette shook her head. "No, Chloé. That's not what I meant. You don't understand, I-" She cut herself off at the realization that Chloé really didn't understand. She already had everything, handed to her on a silver - or probably gold - plate. She wouldn't understand why it was such a big deal for Marinette. Two of her designs will be showed to the world during a Gabriel fashion show. Not only was it a dream of her, but Gabriel Agreste herself had chosen her designs and complimented her on them. It meant the world for her. She was only fourteen years old and had already designed two things for Jagged Stone and that now two designs of hers were going to be showed to the world.

"It's a big opportunity for such a young girl as yourself," Audrey said. "It takes a lot of talent and hard work to be recognized in the fashion world, and to maintain your job it means to make sacrifices. I haven't seem that much talent and potential in someone since Gabriel."

"What about me?" Chloé asked. "I worked with Marinette on this outfit. I did my fair share of work. I put in just as much effort as she did."

Audrey paused, registering the words her daughter had just said. It was true that she had worked hard but it didn't change the fact that she had once stolen Marie, no, Marinette's design. It wasn't something to be overlooked for someone who worked in the fashion world, who knew how hard you had to fight to keep your spot. Liars and thieves were everywhere. You had to watch your own back and trust no one.

"Working hard one time does not erase all the other times you didn't. Or the times you stole someone's idea. It takes an exceptional person to design like that, and I'm not sure about you but Marinette clearly is exceptional."

"Mom-"

"Arrête ça, Chloé. You know I'm right. Besides, it's ridiculous to expect people to give and give and give without giving something in return. Utterly ridiculous. Now go and take the outfit to the model. We wouldn't want the show to start without all the outfits in place." And with that she turned around, leaving with no other word. Chloé frowned and huffed but there was nothing she could do now. Marinette was looking at her with pity in her eyes and she didn't want that. Didn't need that.

"Please follow me," Nathalie said, her eyes trained on the departing Audrey. What the older woman had said was true but she could've tried a different approach. Nathalie could think of several different ways for Audrey Bourgeois to say what she had and without being unnecessary harsh.

Chloé didn't stop fuming until she saw Adrien.

\--

Marinette was practically buzzing with excitement. Gabriel Agreste had given her seats in the front row for her and her family. She was seated between her maman and Chloé. Her friends were scattered around the room in various rows, but none of them were in the same row as her other than Chloé. Even Alya, who was on the front row but on the other side of the catwalk. She was seated between Nino and a woman Marinette didn't know.

The only two people on Marinette's row that she knew, aside from her parents, were Chloé and her mom. The latter was looking through Chloé's new sketchbook, something she had bought because she wanted to sketch on their design as well. One design turned into more, and even some doodles when she was bored, and the more time she spent on sketching various designs, the better she became.

Audrey, however, didn't seem to think the same. She criticized her daughter's designs mercilessly, finding fault after fault after fault - things Marinette wasn't even sure could be classified as fault, but then again, she was a teenager and it was Chloé's mom with a career in fashion. Every now and then, Audrey would compare Chloé to designers she knew, pointing out how they would've done and growing more and more frustrated with each design she saw.

Marinette pulled out her phone, checking the time. The show was supposed to start in less than five minutes. She fiddled with her phone a bit before unlocking it and typing a quick text to Chat Noir.

**[M: hi kitty. the fashion show's about to start]**

It was only a few seconds later that she received an answer.

**[CN: I know. I hope ur having fun purr-incess]**

She barely managed to hold back a giggle. Even through texts he still couldn't resist a pun.

**[M: are u in here somewhere?]**

**[CN: cant answer that. what if u figure out my secret identity :-P ]**

**[M: ur right, we wouldn't want that]**

**[CN: mmm]**

She expected another answer and waited a full minute but when he didn't send another text, she typed a reply.

**[M: chat? we wouldn't want that, right?]**

**[CN: depends]**

**[CN: would u want to know who I am?]**

Marinette frowned, thumbs hovering over her phone. Part of her was curious to know who was under the mask but that could be dangerous...

Before she could dwell more on that, her phone pinged with another text.

**[CN: just kitten 😹]**

**[M: if u say so]**

**[CN: I say so]**

**[CN: srry purr-incess, have to go meow. have fun]**

**[M: bye chat. take care]**

**[CN: u too]**

She sighed and put the phone back into her pocket. The fashion show started soon enough.

Adrien was indeed first, and despite the fact that she had seen him less than half an hour ago in the same outfit he was modeling, she couldn't help but blush. Adrien Agreste was wearing one of her designs.

When he turned his head a little, just enough to smile at her, Marinette felt herself blushing. She still managed to smile back and wave at him. His smile grew a little as he passed her, the corners of his eyes crinkling. She was so focused on watching him that she barely noticed the hushed argument coming from her left. It was only after Adrien left and another model took his place that she turned towards the source of the argument.

She didn't know what to expect but seeing Chloé clenching and unclenching her fists in her lap, her face red and her brow furrowed wasn't it. Chloé's mom didn't even react, her finger tapping on a sketch impatiently.

"We'll talk about this later," she said when she noticed Marinette watching them. Marinette quickly turned to look at the stage where the current model was, wearing a Chat Noir themed dress and rocking it.

Chloé huffed from beside her, taking her sketchbook from her mom and closing it. She crossed her arms across her chest, and Marinette couldn't help but feel bad for the blonde. Not even she deserved to be treated like that, no matter how awful she had behaved in the past.

\--

It was near the end of the fashion show that Chloé couldn't take it anymore. She was tapping her fingers on her knees, trying to collect herself. Her mom was back at looking through her sketches, now focused on her and Marinette's outfit and finding faults in everything.

And it wasn't just that she was criticizing their outfit. That's what her mom did, it was her job and she was made for it. The problem was that she was only criticizing Chloé's work, not Marinette's.

It was ridiculous! She had worked hard on this design and her own mom was finding faults in everything she did.

"I taught you better than this!" Her mom whispered, pointing at the jacket she had designed. "This is a rookie mistake, I'm surprised Marinette let you go on with it."

"I'll get better-" Chloé started.

"No, you won't. You'll make the same mistake again and again because you don't listen to me."

"Mme Bourgeouis, if I may," Marinette said, and Chloé had never been more grateful for her classmate. "We're only at the beginning. Chloé still has time to improve."

That felt too much like a jab at her personality for Chloé's comfort but if Marinette was on her side, she'd take it.

"She won't improve unless she wants to. And for that she needs to listen first."

Chloé sighed, praying that the fashion show would be over soon. She had wanted to spend time with her mom but not like this, not if Audrey didn't have anything good to say about her.

Marinette nudged Chloé with her shoulder. "There's still some time left until our outfit is presented. Come to the washroom with me," she whispered.

"Why would I-" Chloé cut herself off when she noticed Marinette's nervous expression as she gestured to her mom. "Okay." She nodded.

"Maman, papa, we'll be right back," Marinette said and the two girls left. They didn't reach the washroom, stopping into a hall, far enough that no one would notice.

"You are okay?" Marinette asked.

Chloé shrugged. "Once the fashion show's over it will be better. She's just... full fashion critic right now."

"I'm sorry." Marinette fidgeted with her sleeves before looking at Chloé.

"Mon Dieu, Marinette! Grow a backbone, will you? Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault or that you have no control over!" Chloé snapped. She started pacing, not even glancing at Marinette. "And stop trying to make me feel better! I don't... I don't need you helping me. I don't need your pity. I can handle it."

"I wasn't I didn't imply you couldn't. I simply wanted to help you."

"Well don't! I don't need your help! I don't need anybody's help!" And with that she stormed off. Marinette followed her back to their seats but they didn't get far.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng, all righteous fury, was dragging a furious looking Audrey Bourgeois.

"Let me go! This is ridiculous, who do you think you are putting your hands on me-"

"Stop it," Sabine commanded, glaring at Audrey. "Who do you think you are, insulting your daughter every chance you get? Or is it some sort of joke? Do you even think about anyone else other than yourself?"

"I-I don't understand why you think you can just drag me off and criticize my parenting methods," Audrey replied, drawing herself at full height in an attempt to tower over Sabine.

"Because I too am a mother and your behavior towards Chloé is unbelievable."

Marinette looked at Chloé, who was currently watching their moms arguing. Other than her wide eyes, her expression was unreadable.

"Unlike you, I have a life outside of Paris. I have a career that requires me to stay away from my daughter. And if you need to know, she needs to learn. I'm harsh to her for her own good. For you to come and request an explanation." Audrey huffed. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

"There's a difference between teaching a child and straight up insulting and berating them. And you definitely don't know the difference." Sabine counted the look of indignation on Audrey's face as victory. And when Nathalie reached them and stood next to Sabine, she counted it as another win.

"How dare you?" Audrey snarled. "You have no right-"

"In fact," Nathalie interrupted. "Mme Dupain-Cheng is simply giving you an advice. She has every right to do so."

"You stay quiet. No one asked you," Audrey said.

"There was no need to. I can speak my mind freely."

"That's it. You're fired! Both of you!" She pointed at Sabine and Nathalie, both with impassible expressions, and in Nathalie's case, an unimpressed look on her face.

"You can't do that. We don't work for you," Sabine said. "You may be bad with names, but at least this is something you must remember."

"Mme Dupain-Cheng is the co-owner of a very popular patisserie, alongside her husband," Nathalie said dryly, cutting off whatever Audrey was about to say. "I work for Mr. Agreste and I doubt whatever you have to say will make him fire me."

Audrey clenched her fists and stormed off, ready to get back to her seat and forget this even happened. A fluttering sound above her caught her attention and made her look up at the purple and black butterfly making its way toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French phrases translation:
> 
> **Mon Dieu, arrête ça - Oh my God, stop that/it**
> 
> **Dîtes-moi - Tell me**
> 
> **Je n'ai rien à te dire - I have nothing to tell you**
> 
> **Trés bien - Very well**
> 
> See you next Wednesday.
> 
> Bug out :)


	12. Of cats and (lady)bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Style Queen wants revenge on the people who have defied her. Including Chloé herself.
> 
> Meanwhile, Marinette gets to be Ladybug even without the suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry again for the delay. I got busy again with schoolwork and only now managed to finish the chapter. There's only about two more chapters left of this fic and I gotta said, this took a different turn than what I expected but I'm happy with how it went.

After months of being Ladybug and fighting akumas on an almost daily basis, muscle memory took over Marinette. She pushed Chloé behind her, standing firmly in a defensive pose, arms outstretched and ready to fight. Her maman took one look at her then mimicked her expression and stance, standing in front of the two girls as a now akumatised Audrey was was glancing between them and Nathalie.

Her gaze fell on Nathalie and a mean smile spread across her glittery lips. "You. How dare you question my parenting methods? How dare you judge me? Chloé is MY daughter and she is a fraud! She's nothing like me! I worked hard to get where I am today while she doesn't make ANY effort and expects the world in return."

Chloé gasped and her hand shot automatically to Marinette's shoulder for some sort of grounding.

"That's not you talking. It's the akuma," Sabine said softly, trying to give Marinette and Chloé the chance to run. Audrey turned to look at them, ignoring Nathalie for the time being. Sabine noticed Nathalie typing furiously on her tablet, more than likely announcing the security about an akuma attack so she decided to keep talking. She needed to keep Audrey distracted. And only if her daughter and Chloé got the hint that they needed to run. "Don't listen to it... to him. Whatever he promised you is not worth it."

"Silence!" Audrey ordered, sending a wave of golden glitter from her scepter to a nearby wall. "You have no right... NO RIGHT to assume anything about me!"

"Mme Bourgeois, if only you would listen," Nathalie started, looking up from her tablet. "You're endangering countless lives. You're endangering your own daughter's life."

Audrey turned to her, her grip on her scepter tightening. "Audrey Bourgeois is gone. I'm Style Queen now and I will not let you talk to me like that!" She stalked toward Nathalie, eyes narrowed. "You don't have any kids, Nathalie dear, do you?" Nathalie opened her mouth to answer but Style Queen didn't give her a chance. "No, you don't. As such, you have no right to judge me. No child, no opinion!"

Meanwhile, Sabine turned toward Marinette, noticing the fire burning in her daughter's eyes, the tight set of her jaw and the way she was reflexively protecting Chloé, even despite the years of bullying from the girl. "You two have to leave now!" She ordered, her voice low, making sure Style Queen wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, she seemed to be distracted by Mlle Sancouer but Sabine didn't know how much long it would take until she got bored.

"Maman, no. I'm not leaving," Marinette declared. "Mme Bourgeois-"

"But, my mom-" Chloé said at the same time as Marinette, her eyes widening as she took in her mom. She came to stand by Marinette's side now, even though one of the noirette's arm was still outstretched protectively in front of Chloé.

"Is not herself," Sabine interrupted both girls. "Chloé, I know it's hard to see her like that, but she's under Hawkmoth's control. She's dangerous. And you, Marinette, it's too dangerous to be here like this. Go." The girls opened their mouths to protest but Sabine continued, "I don't want to hear any 'but's. From either of you. Go now. We'll buy you some time.

"Maman," Marinette protested, even as she wrapped her fingers around Chloé's wrist, ready to bolt and drag the other girl after her at a moment's notice.

"Please don't, Marinette." Sabine smiled at her daughter. "It's too dangerous to stay here."

"I can't leave you here."

"We can't," Chloé corrected, eyes boring into Sabine's.

"You said it herself, she's dangerous. You don't know what her power is," Marinette said, eyes trained on Style Queen's scepter. She was waving it around as she talked to Nathalie but nothing was happening. Maybe she's only using it to intimidate Nathalie, Marinette though.

"Don't use my words against me, Marinette. You don't know what her powers are either. I can't risk your life - both of your lives. You need to go." Her maman said, interrupting her train of thoughts. She gave the two girls a gentle push to urge then to leave. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of anything, I'm sure. Run. Hide somewhere. And whatever you do, don't look back."

"What if she - they - can't make it?" Marinette asked, even as she and Chloé seemed ready to leave.

"They'll make it," Sabine said reassuringly. Then, locking her eyes with Marinette's, she added, "Ladybug will make it, one way or another. I trust her."

Marinette swallowed, moved by her maman's words. She let go of Chloé to hug her maman for a few moments. Chloé seemed a bit hesitant as she nodded at Sabine, who squeezed her shoulder in return.

"Go," she said again. "Go as fast as you can and don't stop, don't look back."

With only a moment of hesitation, Marinette grabbed Chloé's wrist and the two of them started running, opposite of Style Queen, of Sabine, knowing they needed every additional second they needed.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathalie asked Style Queen as the latter was forcing her to walk backwards until her back met the wall. "What do you get from this?"

"I will revenge on all those who defied me. Starting with you and finishing with my dear daughter."

"We didn't defy you. We were simply trying to talk to you," Sabine said, walking over to Style Queen. "And what about Chloé? What did she do to you?"

Style Queen turned to look at Sabine. "She deserves to be punished. She's nothing but a self entitled brat. She's got no real talent, no true friends. Everything she is, comes from me and my husband. We paved the road for her and she's all too happy to follow in my footsteps with no work done. She's a nobody. She's useless!"

"That's enough!" Sabine snapped. "How can you say that about your own daughter?"

"She's akumatised," Nathalie said, eyeing Style Queen. "She doesn't really care about other people's feelings other than herself."

"To me it doesn't seem much like a difference than when she was herself," Sabine commented, more to herself but Style Queen heard her nonetheless.

"You little-" She raised her scepter, pointing it threateningly at Sabine. "No matter. You will be my very first creation." She sent a wave of golden glitter to Sabine, who tried to get away but unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough. Style Queen snarled. Even as a golden statue, Sabine seemed to defy her. Her expression held little in the way of fear. It was more like she was expecting the attack and was taunting Style Queen with her frozen expression.

She turned to Nathalie, who was trying to subtly get away but stopped the moment Style Queen's eyes locked with hers.

"Stop it. Stop this madness, G-Audrey. I already announced the security." Nathalie remained unmoving as Style Queen approached her, looking her in the eyes, gaze unwavering. "Everybody knows there's a new akuma on the loose." She swallowed down her fear at meeting Mme Dupain-Cheng's fate and continued, hoping to make Gabriel change his mind. "Adrien... he's there somewhere, hiding. He's in danger." She kept eye contact with Style Queen but she was looking beyond the akumatised Audrey. She was searching for Gabriel. "I know you can hear me. I know you're in there so don't you dare ignore me! Adrien is in danger. Marinette, Chloé, their friends and every other person at this fashion show... they're all in danger."

"Silence!" Style Queen ordered. The purple butterfly shape appeared around her eyes and she blinked at whatever Hawkmoth was saying. Nathalie hoped he was reasonable. Hoped he would call his akuma back. Or at least keep her from hurting his son.

"Why would I-" Style Queen started then frowned and shook her head. "It's not fair to let her go," She declared. "Okay, fine. I won't attack her." The butterfly shape disappeared after that and Style Queen grinned at Nathalie. "On second though, nah. You don't deserve my mercy." She pointed her scepter at Nathalie, who turned into a golden statue in mere seconds.

Hawkmoth's growl sounded loud and clear in her head, making her flinch. She doubled over in pain a moment later, feeling Hawkmoth's anger through every fiber of her being.

"I gave you these powers and just as fast I can take them back. You better listen to me next time," he growled. "Or I won't be as generous. So keep that in mind."

She straightened as the pain stopped. "Yes, Hakwmoth."

\---

Marinette and Chloé didn't stop running until they found an utility closet to hide in. Marinette closed the door with as little noise as possible, trying not to alert Style Queen of their whereabouts. Because she didn't have anything to secure the door with, she simply sat down on the floor, her back against the door. Chloé sat opposite of her, incredibly silent about having to sit on the floor.

"Chloé," Marinette started. "What happened... I mean, what uh, what your mom said... She didn't mean it. Any of it."

Chloé looked up, studying Marinette's face in the semi-darkness. "Are you- are you trying to comfort me?"

Marinette shrugged. "Yeah, I-I... yeah."

Chloé blinked, pulling her knees up. "Oh. Well, uh, you know um, thanks."

"You're welcome." Marinette smiled. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out Ladybug's phone, thankful that her chaton had bought it for her.

**[LB: There's an akuma on the loose at Gabriel's fashion show. Audrey Bourgeois aka Style Queen. Please hurry]**

It wasn't even a minute later than she got an answer.

**[CN: I'm already on it. Are you around?]**

**[LB: In the building, I'm with someone, untransformed. Can't leave them, it would raise too many questions]**

**[LB: I don't know what Style Queen's powers are but don't get near her, she has this scepter she shoots golden glitter from]**

**[CN: Good news is I know, turning people into gold statues]**

**[LB: Does she know you're here?]**

**[CN: No. Currently hiding and observing her]**

**[LB: Good. Please be careful]**

**[CN: Aren't I always :-P]**

**[LB: I'm serious chaton]**

**[LB: She's dangerous]**

**[CN: I'll take care]**

**[CN: Btw any idea where Marinette might be? She's not among the gold statues or the ones who're hiding and I didn't see her leave]**

Marinette's eyes widened. There was no way she could tell him where she was without him asking how come she knew if she were with someone else.

"Alya is live streaming," Chloé spoke up, not looking up from her own phone. "Mom turned most of our classmates in statues and... and she's looking for us..." The blonde swallowed down hard.

**[LB: Haven't seen her. Sorry chaton]**

"It's okay," Marinette said to Chloé. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will turn her back to normal."

Chloé finally looked up. "I don't doubt it. I just--"

"You're worried."

**[CN: No problem, she must've found a safe place]**

It felt weird talking to Chat Noir about herself.

**[LB: Yeah]**

"She's my mom. Of course I'm worried. She--" Chloé glanced back down at her phone. "--she changed targets. She's demanding Ladybug and Chat Noir go out of hiding and confront her."

**[LB: Gotta go meow, don't want to make my companion suspicious. Need to think of a way to get away and transform]**

"They must be around," Marinette answered distractedly. "Surely they're waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"They better be. I can't stand seeing her like this."

**[CN: Was that a pun?]**

**[LB: Yep]**

**[CN: You're gonna run me out of business]**

**[CN: Good luck... take care]**

**[LB: You too]**

"It can't be easy for her either," the noirette said to Chloé.

Chloé sighed. "No, it isn't. I'll... I'll keep watching Alya's live stream. I'll tell you if there's any news."

With a nod to Chloé, Marinette locked her phone and put in back into her pocket, letting out a shaky breath. She needed to get out of the utility closet and lose Chloé somehow. She pulled her knees up and started tapping her fingers on her legs in thought. She couldn't just up and leave, that would make Chloé suspicious. Or just make her think that Marinette was crazy for not staying hidden somewhere relatively safe.

She could say it would be better if they would sneak out of the building and go home where it would be considerably safer.

She was just about to voice her idea when her phone went off with a text notification. Her actual phone, not Ladybug's. She pulled it out from her jeans pocket and unlocked it, finding a text from Chat Noir.

**[CN: u around? Hope ur safe]**

**[M: currently hiding with Chloé in an utility closet. where are u?]**

**[CN: around]**

**[CN: waiting for LB]**

**[M: I'm sure she'll come]**

**[CN: she will]**

**[CN: I'm just worried about her... she's not transformed]**

It was still weird talking about herself with Chat Noir. No matter what identity she had at the moment.

**[M: she's safe, I'm sure of it]**

**[CN: how do u know? O.o]**

Marinette scrambled for a proper explanation.

**[M: she's probably assessing the situation and finding some place to transform]**

**[M: or maybe she's already found it and stays hidden as not to alert Style Queen]**

**[CN: wouldn't be the first time she sneaks around to surprise a villain]**

**[M: exactly]**

"Mom- Style Queen found Alya," Chloé said. "She gave Ladybug and Chat Noir an ultimatum or she'll turn the whole city into gold."

"What about Alya?"

Chloé sighed and locked her phone. "M-Style Queen just turned her into a gold statue as well. Most of the people managed to run and escape but the rest of them weren't that lucky."

Marinette nodded. "So we're the only ones left in the building."

**[CN: gotta go meow, Style Queen is going around looking for more victims]**

**[CN: stay safe, purr-incess]**

**[M: already made those puns, chat]**

**[M: take care, kitty... and good luck]**

**[CN: thanks, gonna need it]**

**[CN: good luck to you too]**

Marinette put her phone away and opened her purse slightly. Tikki looked up at her, a worried expression on her face. Marinette made a small gesture to let her know they needed be careful before closing the purse.

"I can't stay here anymore," she declared and got up. "I need to do something."

"Are you crazy? My mom will target you the moment she sees you."

"There's only a matter of time before she goes looking around and finds us. I'd rather go out there and have a chance at escaping than be cornered here with no means of protection."

"Marinette! You can't--"

"I need to. You either come with me and get a chance at escaping or stay here and risk Style Queen finding you. Your choice."

Chloé got up as well, glaring at Marinette but she still nodded. Marinette smiled and grabbed two brooms, offering one to Chloé.

"It's not the best weapon but it's better than nothing."

Chloé took the broom from Marinette, making a face of displeasure.

"What's wrong, Chloé?"

"Nothing. Just trying to get used to a broom. It's not... my area of expertise."

Marinette sighed. "You don't have much of a choice now."

"I know that."

"Okay. You ready? I'll open the door on three. One--" Footsteps on the hallway made Marinette stop. "There's someone out there," she whispered to Chloé. "Stay behind me."

Chloé nodded and moved behind Marinette, holding the broom tighter. Marinette took a deep, steadying breath, broom held at ready. She reached her hand for the door handle but before she could touch it, it started to rattle. She swallowed as whoever was on the other side opened the door.

She raised the broom high and hit, much like how she'd seen Chat Noir do it, not really looking at who her victim was. A clawed hand stopped the broom before it hit and pulled on it, dragging Marinette out of the utility closet and making her stumble.

"Easy there, petite coccinelle," Chat Noir said, letting go of Marinette's makeshift weapon. Marinette blinked in surprise but her happiness at seeing her partner unharmed surpassed every other emotion.

She went to hug him, momentarily forgetting about the broom she was holding and almost managed to hit him over the head had it not been for both of their reflexes. Chat Noir pulled back just as she did, laughing.

"Sorry. I forgot about that," Marinette said, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"That's alright." Chat laughed. "You got good good reflexes."

Her blush deepened, but from a very different reason than embarrassment. "I-Yeah. Yeah. Thanks."

Chat Noir chuckled then looked around, checking for any sign that Style Queen was around. "I'm glad you're okay, Princess. Got worried there for a second when I couldn't find you."

"Excuse me," Chloé said before Marinette even opened her mouth to answer. She came out of the utility closet, arms crossed over her chest. "Princess here may be okay but I'm not safe." She huffed. "None of us are," she added, seeing Marinette's unimpressed face.

"Chloé's right," Marinette mumbled. "We have to go."

"It killed you to say that, didn't it?" Chloé asked dryly.

Marinette met her eyes and smirked. "Agreeing with you is just about the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I'm impressed," Chloé said, the corners of her lips lifting into a grin. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Marinette shrugged. "I didn't spend so much time around you for nothing."

"Um, girls," Chat Noir started, his cat ears twitching.

"Not now, mangy cat." Chloé said then mock-sniffled. "You grew so fast, Marinette. I'm proud of you."

The noirette laughed. "Aww. Coming from you that means so much to me," she said, making a cute face. Then the two girls burst out into laughter.

"That... that was precious," Chloé snickered.

"Agreed." Marinette nodded.

"Marinette, Chloé," Chat tried again. "I hear Style Queen coming."

Marinette's eyes widened. She felt a slight pressure on her hip, where her purse was. No doubt Tikki was urging her to get going.

"We gotta hide," Chloé said. "Let's go back to-"

"No." Marinette's voice rang loud and clear in the otherwise silent hallway. "We stay." Chloé's eyes went wide at that and even Chat Noir seemed surprised.

"No way. That's a ridiculous idea, Marinette. It's too risky."

"Didn't you just agree with Chloé that we should leave?" Chat asked but still took a defensive stance, baton in hand and ready, his cat ears twitching and tail flicking from side to side.

Marinette picked up the discarded broom and twirled it like she had seen Chat Noir do countless times. "Change of plans. I'm tired of running. And if Style Queen wants us, she'll have to fight."

"Princess..." Chat swallowed and looked at Marinette. "I heard her. She's got nothing with you. She wants revenge on Chloé - no offence, Chloé - and my and Ladybug's Miraculous."

Marinette smiled, locking her eyes with Chat's. His confusion was clear on his face. She could feel Tikki getting restless in her purse. She could already hear her kwami's future lecture for doing this, and in front of Chloé of all people - and as self-centered as Chloé was, she paid attention to everything and everyone so it was a risk. Marinette took a deep breath. Tikki was so going to kill her for this.

"I know. And I stand by what I said, minou." She gripped the broom a little tighter, waiting for the realization to set in.

Sure enough, a moment later, Chat's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He blinked then a bright smile spread across his lips. "Princess?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Been here all along."

His smile only grew. "That's... that's... I mean..."

"I know. But we'll talk later." She gestured towards Chloé, who busied herself with studying her nails.

"Yeah. Okay. Just..." He licked his lips. "Me too."

Marinette frowned in confusion but decided not to pry with Chloé around. "Later," she promised.

"Are you done making heart eyes at each other?" Chloé asked. "Because mom is still after us and we haven't done anything in the last five minutes."

Chat Noir frowned. "I don't hear her around anymore. I thought she was coming this way but now... I'm not so sure."

"She knows we're here," Marinette said. "And she's waiting for us."

Chloé looked up from her nails. "Any bright ideas, Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head. "Other than playing along, no."

"We're not giving her ou-my Miraculous," Chat said.

"No, of course not. But if she wants to play, we'll play. We're just not playing by her rules. We're playing by ours."

Chat grinned from ear to ear. "So what's the plan, Princess?"

Marinette grinned back then turned to Chloé. "We're going to need your help."

\---

"Where is Ladybug anyway?" Chloé muttered as the trio made their way back where the fashion show was being held.

"She's uh, around," Chat Noir replied, twirling his baton.

Chloé raised an eyebrow, looking from Chat Noir to Marinette then back ahead of her. "She's lucky I trust her so much," she said.

From beside her, Marinette choked on her own saliva. She tried to play it off as nothing but didn't miss Chloé's scoff of how everyone already knew that.

"Oh my God," Marinette gasped when she saw that her maman and Nathalie had fallen victims to Style Queen. She rushed over to her maman, blinking back tears. "Maman. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Chat whispered, coming to stand by her side.

"Don't blame yourself," Chloé said at the same time as Chat Noir. They looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to Marinette. The noirette smiled sadly.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

"Style Queen won't know what hit her," Chat Noir encouraged.

The started walking again. Marinette pressed her lips in a tight line seeing almost half of the people present at the fashion show turned into gold. Most of them were caught trying to run while others were frozen trying to protect themselves, fear clear on their faces.

"She's powerful," Marinette commented, walking over to where Alya was. Her best friend's face was defiant. It was clear she wasn't caught by surprise. She had expected Style Queen to get to her.

Marinette touched one of Alya's arms. "I'll stop her. I'll get you back," she promised. Chat Noir came at her side, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Adrikins! Where is Adrikins?" Chloé asked, looking around the room. "I don't see him anywhere."

Chat Noir sputtered and rubbed at the back of his neck in a familiar gesture. A bit too familiar, if Marinette was honest to herself.

"I-I uh, he's fine," Chat said, not looking at Chloé. "He's... he's safe, I ma-made sure of that."

Chloé narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, poking him. "If anything happens to Adrien, I'm coming after you and then Hawkmoth himself, Miraculous or no Miraculous."

"You don't have to worry, Chloé. He's... he's fine."

"For your own sake, I hope you're right." She turned around, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder.

Chat cleared his throat and squeezed Marinette's shoulder. "Everything okay?" He asked then gestured around them. "Aside from the obvious."

"Yeah. Just thinking," Marinette answered. She raised her eyebrows and studied him carefully. Sure enough, now that she was paying attention, she noticed the makeup on his face. It wasn't that obvious from distance but from up close she recognized the style. The same one she had noticed on many of Gabriel's models. And one style and tone she recognized from a certain model.

She blinked and took a step back, trying not to let her shook show on her face. Chat's hand fell from her shoulder. She could pinpoint the exact moment he realized she'd figured it out, the subtle shift in his expression that let her know he knew, let her know he was okay with it.

The words he'd told her earlier came back to her and she smiled, realizing he'd told her that he too had been here all along.

Then her face fell and her eyes found Chloé, who was still looking around. "No," she laughed. Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck again, nodding. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Marinette snorted. "I should have seen this coming, honestly."

"Yeah. You and me both, Princess." He took her hand and kissed it, giving her a small smile. Then it turned into a grin as he added, "Guess the cat's out of the bag after all, Purr-incess."

Marinette rolled her eyes in fake exasperation. "You just couldn't resist it, huh, chaton?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Ugh, again with the heart eyes. Cut it out you two!" Chloé exclaimed. "Now it's not the right time."

Marinette shook her head. She could think about this later. They would talk about this later. Now she had a mission to focus on.

And an akuma to catch.

She smiled as she and Chat found each other's hands.

They had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite coccinelle means 'little ladybug' in French.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, the reason why Chat and Marinette's texting style varies, I imagine they would text different from one person to another. Hell, my own texting style varies so I don't see why not.
> 
> Stay tuned for more
> 
> Bug out :)


	13. Long awaited talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé wants to help. Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Style Queen.
> 
> And three teenagers have a long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but life has been pretty hectic. I had writer's block, I had a ton to study and tons of homework and only now found some time to write.
> 
> But at least I didn't update about two years later, right?

Chat Noir's ears twitched again. "She's coming," he said to Marinette. Sweet Marinette. His best friend, the love of his life, his Princess, his whole world, his Lady. One and the same. He knew he had a lovestruck smile on his face, knew he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting over to her. She was here, right next to him, holding his hand. She was in full Ladybug mode, jaw set tight, her eyes calculating.

He wondered how he didn't see it sooner, how he didn't make the connection between his Lady and his sweet classmate. It was so obvious now, everything came together. It fit together like puzzle pieces.

He didn't have time to dwell on it for too long.

Marinette let go of his hand. Eyes narrowing, she glanced from him to Chloé. "Chloé. Are you ready?" She asked, hand going reflexively to her purse. Any other day Chat would have thought she did that because she was nervous but now that he knew who she was, he realized it was because she was reaching for her kwami.

Chloé nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this." She had a look of pure determination on her face, almost rivaling Marinette's own.

Chat Noir checked his baton. "Ladybug should be here any minute now," he said.

"She better be before I get back," Chloé replied, eyes shifting from Marinette to Chat before settling on the noirette. She walked over to Marinette, giving her a brief hug. "Be careful, Marinette."

"Uh..." Marinette blinked in surprise, returning the embrace. "Thanks. You too, Chloé." They pulled back and Chloé glanced over to Chat Noir.

"Um, good luck and... uh..." If Marinette's hug was brief, then Chat's was even shorter. He barely had time to reciprocate when Chloé already pulled back, smoothing her jacket over. "Uh, Marinette, by the way. I uh, I'm breaking up with Adrien today. It's not... how I thought it would be so..." She glanced from Marinette to Chat Noir and then back to Marinette. "So if you... either of you happen to see him before I do, let him know it's over."

"Ye-yeah. Yeah, okay." Marinette nodded. "I-I... we'll do that."

"Yeah..." Chat Noir agreed, hand shooting up to rub the back of his neck before he realized what he was doing and stopped. He let his arm fall back at his side, barely resisting the urge to take Marinette's hand in his. He had to remind himself it wasn't the best thing to do while Chloé was talking about his civilian self.

"Good. Yeah, good," Chloé murmured, more to herself than to the two other people there but Chat's enhanced hearing allowed him to catch it. "I should um, I should probably get going," she said, louder this time. "Mom doesn't exactly like waiting..."

As if on cue, Style Queen's voice broke the silence. "Chloé dear! Where are you? Maman wants to talk to you."

"Here goes nothing." Chloé took a deep breath and hurried over to where her mom's voice sounded from.

Thankfully, it had come from somewhere down the hallway so at least Marinette had time to transform. The moment Chloé disappeared out the door and she was sure the blonde was out of earshot, Marinette opened her purse. Tikki flew out in a flurry of red.

"Tikki, we don't have much time and I'm sorry for revealing my identity like that but I didn't know what else to do and I-I--"

"It's okay, Marinette. You didn't have much of a choice," Tikki said. She looked over to Chat Noir and gave him a smile. "It's good to see you in person, Chat Noir. My name is Tikki."

"Nice to meet you, Tikki," Chat said. "I suppose you already know who I am so introducing myself would be kind of pointless."

Tikki nodded then turned her attention back to Marinette. "Adrien. My chosen speaks often of you. Both as Adrien and as Chat Noir."

"Tikki!" Marinette squeaked, face heating up. "Don't tell him that."

Tikki giggled. "If it makes you feel better, Plagg told me Adrien speaks about you a lot. Both identities."

"Tikki!" This time the squeak came from Chat Noir, his blush visible even with his mask on.

Tikki giggled again. "Okay, I'm done. Sorry. You're taking this better than I thought, Marinette."

The girl in question bit her lip. "There's an akuma on the loose so I don't really have the time to overthink this. Don't worry though, I'll have a proper freak out once we're done with Style Queen."

"You know what you have to do," Tikki said, deciding she'd teased her chosen and Chat Noir enough. For now.

Marinette nodded. "Tikki, spots on!" She felt the magic engulfing her and flowing through her veins as the transformation took hold. Moments later, when the pink light died down, she was Ladybug, determination settled on her face and jaw set tight as she glanced around the room, searching for an idea.

She noticed Chat's expression, something between complete awe and love, and she locked his eyes with his. He sobered up instantly, even as a smile spread across her lips.

"So, Bugaboo," he started, watching her as she walked over to the window.

"In a moment, chaton," she said, opening the window. Then, using her yo-yo, she smashed the window, leaving behind a hole big enough for someone to go through. When she was satisfied with her work, she nodded to herself and closed the window as if nothing had happened.

Chat opened his mouth to speak then closed it when nothing seemed to come out. He pointed at Ladybug then at the window, making a motion with his hand as if to ask 'what just happened?'

"Oh, right." Ladybug avoided the glass shards on the floor and came back to Chat Noir. "Ladybug needed to come in somehow," she explained. "The front door is out of the question for obvious reasons and her being already in the building would raise suspicions." She pointed at the window and smiled. "So, she did what she had to get in. Come in through a window."

"Good thinking, My Lady. But uh, are all your non-Lucky Charm plans always this complicated?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends on what I need to do and what I have to use to get my plan going."

Chat Noir smiled and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "Everyday I learn a bit more about you, My Lady."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Today a bit more than usually, is it?"

Her kitty's smile only grew. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Bugaboo."

She flicked his nose. "Silly kitty." Then she grinned. "By the way, I have a message to deliver to Adrien. Chloé is breaking up with you. Thought you should know."

He laughed. "Well, that solves talking to her about that once the fight with her mom is over. Only my father left now." His face fell before he shook his head, pushing that thought aside. "And, after you purify the akuma, we can have a smooch of victory without either of us feeling guilty about it. Or one of us comparing themselves to Hawkmoth for, y'know, kissing the person they like while said person is in a so called relationship he doesn't want to be in."

Ladybug groaned. "Mon Dieu. Please don't remind me. Tikki is still teasing me about that to this day. Are you sure your kwami is the troublemaker one?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "Well, he does tease me for my feelings for you and I think he spent an awful lot of time teasing me about Chloé so yeah, I'd say he is."

"I think revealing our identities wasn't the best idea after all," Ladybug mumbled. Chat's head shot up and all the color drained from his face. Before he could ask her what she meant with that, she continued, "Tikki and Plagg are troublemakers in their own right. Together they will be worse, a truly unstoppable duo, good luck and bad luck and I guess it's a given we will be spending more time together outside of the suits now so... Oh, minou, don't get the wrong idea. I'm thrilled to know who you are under your mask and I'm glad you figured out who I am." She cupped his cheek in her palm, thumb rubbing across his skin.

"I know. Sorry. I don't doubt you, My Lady, it's just... today I find out the love of my life and the other love of my life are the same person and that Chloé effortlessly broke up with me, I mean, Adrien-me, while I've been trying to muster up the courage to talk to her about that for the last two weeks. It's a lot to take in, y'know."

Ladybug's expression softened. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I just found out the guy I've had feelings for since the beginning of the school year and the other guy I've started started falling in love with for the last two months are the exact same, amazing guy. I know exactly what you feel."

Chat opened his mouth to respond but before he could, his eyes drifted to the door Chloé walked out of. He could hear two pair of footsteps, hers and, he hoped, Style Queen's. Ladybug followed his gaze and put some distance between them as Chloé's voice could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

"You have to trust me! I tricked Chat Noir. It was ridiculously easy, I just had to play the damsel in distress act and he ate it all up. He even called Ladybug here, to help me." Chloé's voice rang loud and clear, notifying the two heroes that she was returning.

"That still doesn't explain how you got away from them long enough to find me. And why they wouldn't be suspicious of you," Style Queen said.

"Well, I-I took advantage of when he was looking around and ran for it," Chloé replied as they finally walked into the main room. She swallowed nervously seeing the frozen faces of her classmates and of other people she didn't even know. That would be her fate if she didn't play her cards right. Which is exactly why she managed to hide her surprise when she didn't see Marinette anywhere. Either the girl had already run somewhere safer or in the few minutes she'd been gone to find her mom, one of the heroes had taken Marinette to safety then returned to fight Style Queen, and that just in time for the two of them to return... which didn't really make sense.

Or... No. Chloé didn't dare to think about the third possibility.

So she didn't. She pushed that thought aside, focusing instead on Style Queen.

"It seems that I underestimated you, Chloé dear," her mom said, pointing her chin at the two heroes. "You're better than I thought."

Chloé beamed at the prise, even though she knew it didn't really mean anything coming from an akuma. Her mom could always change her mind. "Does that mean you'll make me your assistant?"

"I'll see about that." Style Queen twirled her staff. "So you got my message," she said to Ladybug. "Nice of you to drop in." She glanced briefly at the broken window and grinned. "Some hero you are, destroying properties to get the villain."

Ladybug scoffed. "You're helping the man who has been terrorizing Paris for months. You're hardly the one to talk."

Style Queen growled and pointed her scepter at Ladybug, sending a wave of golden glitter to the two superheroes. "You two be so much prettier as statues," she said.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir used their respective weapons to shield themselves.

The purple butterfly shaped mask appeared around Style Queen's eyes.

"Don't!" Hawkmoth growled in her head. "If you turn them into statues you won't get their Miraculouses. Do it once you get the jewelry."

Style Queen sighed. "You gave me this power. You should've thought better beforehand."

"I..." Hawkmoth hesitated then cleared his throat. "Your akumatization grants you close combat abilities. Use those to get me the Miraculouses. What happens to Ladybug's and Chat Noir's civilian selves is no longer my problem once you defeat them."

She nodded once and the butterfly shaped mask disappeared, though she was still distantly aware of Hawkmoth following her every movement through their telepathic link.

"Change of plans. You give me your Miraculouses and I might consider not turning you into gold statues." She twirled her scepter, taking a few steps towards the two heroes. They remained when they were, only turning their heads toward each other.

"Definitely no. Right, My Lady?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug nodded. "I don't know how or when but Hawkmoth will be the one giving us his Miraculous," she told Chat before turning her attention back to Style Queen. "We'll never give you our Miraculouses, Style Queen."

Style Queen smirked, advancing on the two teenagers. "Well then, I'll have to take them myself."

"Yeah, no," Chat Noir said. "I'd rather keep my Miraculous."

"Me too. In fact," Ladybug grinned, head held high as if challenging Style Queen. "I have a much better idea." She glanced at Chloé for a moment then returned her eyes back to the akuma. "How do you feel about a game, Chat?"

"Is this some sort of joke?" Style Queen asked, pointing her scepter at Ladybug.

"I'd love a game, My Lady," Chat Noir answered Ladybug, not even paying attention to Style Queen, which only made her more enraged.

"Good. Race you to the Eiffer Tower," she said to Style Queen then jumped out of her reach through the broken window and onto the street below.

Style Queen snarled and turned to Chat who gave her a two fingers salute and a wink.

"My Lady's waiting for me." He followed Ladybug out the window with a smirk.

"Mom-" Chloé started. She opened her jacket slightly, eyeing the gold rose her mom had given her to keep safe. How was she going to give it to Ladybug to purify the akuma if Ladybug had just taken off like that?

"You're coming with me." Style Queen grabbed her wrist and a moment later, she felt the akuma magic engulfing her. She screamed when she and her mom turned into gold glitter without any warning.

"What's going on?"

"Hush now, Chloé. I'm not playing by their rules." Style Queen took off in her glittery form, rushing to the Eiffel Tower.

"Wha'? Mom, mom. Slow down. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Chloé complained. "I don't think this is the best way to get there before them."

"Luckily for you, I do think," her mom replied. Chloé would have frowned if she could. "Don't worry too much, Chloé dear. I know what I have to do. I will have their Miraculouses soon."

Less than a minute later they arrived on the top of the the Eiffel Tower with no sight of the two heroes. Style Queen reformed first Chloé, then herself, landing graciously while her daughter stumbled a little.

Style Queen scoffed. "And now I have to wait for them? Ridiculous, utterly--"

"Ridiculous," Chloé finished, overlooking the city below her. "Mom, what happens after? You defeat them, take their Miraculouses, deliver them to Hawkmoth. Then what?"

Style Queen hummed in thought. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far?"

"What happened to your 'I always think'?" Chloé sassed, one hand on her hip.

"Don't be insolent, Chloé!" Style Queen snapped. "I guess I'll be turned back. There'll be no reason for me to be an akuma once Hawkmoth gets the Miraculouses."

"I'll call my akuma back," Hawkmoth said in her head. "You'll be back to yourself once you get your job done."

Style Queen refocused on her daughter. "Hawkmoth gave me the same answer."

Chloé swallowed. "Do you... do you think you'll stay here with me? In Paris?"

Style Queen blinked once. Twice. "I-I don't know. I'll still have my job to worry about."

"Well, you could do the same thing in Paris. In France. I mean, there's tons of fashion designers in France, right?"

Style Queen spotted the two superheroes making their way toward her. "I'll think about that. They're coming. Protect the rose with your life," she said, twirling her scepter in warning.

Chloé nodded just as Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped over the edge, landing gracefully a few feet away from her.

"Looks like she beat us here, My Lady," Chat said as he twirled his baton, ready to fight.

"Don't worry chaton, it'll be us who are going to beat her now." Ladybug grinned, throwing her yo-yo at Style Queen to get a hit only for the yo-yo to go through the akuma. She frowned, face-palming herself. "Glitter. Of course."

Style Queen tried to hit them with her scepter but they jumped out of the way and behind her.

"New plan. Chat, distract her. I need to figure out where her akumatized object is."

"You know what it is?"

Ladybug nodded. "She was akumatized right in front of me. She had a rose on her hat."

They dodged another hit from Style Queen, moving gradually closer to Chloé.

"I remember the rose. I think she hid it somewhere," Chat said, paring a direct hit from her scepter with his baton.

"Stand still already!" Style Queen growled.

"Not gonna happen," Chat replied cheekily. He engaged with her, giving his Lady time to think.

Ladybug glanced at Chloé who pointed at her jacket then at her mom. The spotted heroine nodded but before she could do anything, Chat Noir was thrown her way and they fell into a tangle of limbs at Chloé's feet.

"Hey, be careful!" Chloé snapped, grabbing Chat by his wrist and pulling him up with surprising strength. "I'm going to kill you if you ruin my hair or clothes." She stopped him from going after Ladybug who had to defend herself from Style Queen's attacks.

"Let me go, Chloé. I need to help--"

"You need to shut up for a moment." Chloé's harsh whisper was enough to make the cat themed superhero close his mouth. "That's better. Now play along." She twisted his ringed hand behind his back. She looked at her mom who was currently cornering Ladybug. "Hey, mom!" She called out to get Ladybug the chance to escape. Just as predicted, the superheroine jumped away from Style Queen.

"I almost had her Miraculous, Chloé! This better be important."

Chloé twisted Chat Noir's arm a little more. He clenched his fist with a very cat-like growl. "I got Chat Noir. He's not going anywhere."

Style Queen smiled slightly. "Very well, Chloé dear. Take his Miraculous. I'll deal with this annoying bug." She turned back to Ladybug who was calling her Lucky Charm.

"Those self-defense classes you take really pay off, don't they?" Chat Noir asked, grinning.

Chloé paused, raising a perfectly plucked brow. "How do you know about that?"

"Uh... never mind. Now what? You're still a civilian, I can easily overpower you."

"I know that, you mangy cat!" She got a bit closer to his ear. "I have mom's rose. She gave it to me after I promised her I wanted you defeated just as much as she did."

They watched as Ladybug used her Lucky Charm - a tube of glue - and a flag to attack Style Queen.

"Smart," Chloé commented.

"Chlo," Chat Noir said, easily slipping into his nickname for her from when they were little. "Want me to overpower you and take it?"

"Ew no. It's in my jacket. Superhero or not, you're not getting your paws on me."

Chat rolled his eyes, remembering all the times Chloé had touched his civilian self. She'd probably have a heart attack if she knew.

"Okay then. Give me the rose yourself and I'll uh, escape you one way or another."

"Open your palm," Chloé muttered, slipping her free hand into her jacket and grabbing the rose. She took it out and pressed it into Chat's palm. He closed his fingers around it and smiled. A moment later, he twisted around, grabbing Chloé's arm with his free hand and easily freeing himself from her grasp.

"Thank you for your assistance." He grinned and bowed at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm awesome. I know. Now do your job."

"Hey, Style Queen!" Chat called out, making the akuma and Ladybug pause. "Look what I found," he teased, waving the rose.

"You traitor!" Style Queen growled at Chloé. "How dare you--"

"Cataclysm!" Chat called, watching as the rose turned to ashes in his hand and the purple and black butterfly flew out. Ladybug was at his side a moment later, catching the butterfly and purifying it. A moment later, the now white butterfly flew out.

"Good bye, petite papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the Lucky Charm in the air, watching as the magical ladybugs restored everything to how it'd been before.

"Pound it!" She offered her fist to Chat Noir and they did their traditional fist bump. Smiling, Ladybug found herself unable to look away from her partner. She'd always cared for him and she'd come to realize that her feelings for him also grew over time. And now... she found out her best friend and her first love, the two most important boys in her life were the same person. She wanted to squeal in joy and sing and dance and celebrate-

"What happened?" Audrey's voice pulled Ladybug out of her revery and she realized she wasn't alone and she couldn't dwell to much on the new discovery.

With a sigh, she turned away from her chaton and towards Audrey. "You were akumatised," she said, offering the older woman a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

Audrey glanced up at her and accepted her help. "I... think so. What did I do?"

"Other than trying to get our Miraculouses?" Chat asked, resting a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "Threatened to turn every single person from Paris into gold statues. Spent a lot of time trying to find your daughter to do the same to her. Turned My L--Marinette's parents into gold statues. And Gabriel Agreste's assistant. And--"

"Chat," Ladybug interrupted. "That's enough."

Audrey glanced at her daughter, standing behind the two superheroes and looking up at the sky. "Claude?" She tried.

Ladybug looked at Chloé, not missing her flinch at her mother not getting her name right.

"I'm fine," Chloé said, shifting until she was standing at Ladybug's side. "You didn't do anything. I offered to help you, to be your assistant. That's about it."

"Chloé," Audrey tried, reaching a hand for her daughter. "I-I... You know I didn't want to hurt you, right?"

Chloé shrugged, an unreadable expression on her face even as she was clenching and unclenching her hands at her side. "It doesn't matter. You were akumatised. I can't hold anything you've done against you." She frowned, adding in a quieter voice, "It's funny how you remembered my name at the time though."

"I don't think this is the best place for this conversation," Ladybug said as her earrings beeped. "You can talk about this later. I'd like to have a word with Chloé first, if that's okay."

Audrey seemed to hesitate then nodded.

"Do you need help getting down?" Chat asked.

"No. I'll take the elevator. Chloé, I'll be waiting for you with a cab."

"You can go without me," Chloé said. "I'll call my chauffeur."

Once again, Audrey seemed to hesitate. "Are you sure, dear?"

Chloé nodded vigorously. "Yes. Totally."

Audrey nodded and made her way to the elevator, glancing at her daughter as the doors closed. Chloé waved at her until the doors were fully closed.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked Ladybug once it was only them and Chat Noir, her tone harsher than intended.

"Two things. First, I'm sorry for your mom. I'm sure she loves you but just doesn't know how to show it," Ladybug said softly, giving Chloé an encouraging smile. "And I wanted to thank you for your help. You were really brave, lying to Style Queen like that and tricking her. So thank you."

"You did a good job, Chlo," Chat Noir agreed.

Chloé rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's enough, you two," she snapped. "Ladybug, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" She asked, eyeing Chat who nodded and took a few steps away from her.

Ladybug shuffled a little as her earrings let out another beep. They needed to be fast. Chat Noir was running out of time as well-

"I can literally hear the cogs turning in your head," Chloé said. She got closer to Ladybug, making sure Chat Noir wasn't going to hear. "And I thought I told you to grow a backbone and stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault. Didn't I?" She asked, holding eye contact with Ladybug. She managed to pinpoint the exact moment the heroine realized what she was talking about.

Ladybug's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "What? No, no, you never... I never..."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Mon Dieu, you're a horrible liar, Marinette. How no one figured out who you are is beyond me."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Chloé."

Chloé sighed then massaged the bridge of her nose. "You literally told Chat Noir who you were. While I was there. You're not the most subtle. And then I leave Marinette with Chat Noir and when I get back, there's Ladybug and Chat Noir and no trace of Marinette. How stupid do you think I am? I'm amazed it took this long for me to figure it out."

Ladybug sighed. "You understand you can't tell anyone about this. It's a secret for a reason."

"Of course." Chloé scoffed. "As I said, I am not stupid. And while I'm still working on being civil with Marinette-you, I really admire Ladybug-you and everything you've done for this city. So no, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Ladybug smiled. "Thank you, Chloé. It means a lot to me. Really."

Chloé gave a small smile in return. "I may be mean but I'm not that bad, okay."

"That's true," Ladybug agreed. Her earrings beeped again. "I really have to go--"

"Does Chat Noir know who you are?" Chloé asked, glancing at the black clad hero out of the corner of her eye. Ladybug nodded. "Do you know who he is?" Another nod. "Is he Adrien?"

Ladybug chocked on her own saliva. She ignored Chloé's eyeroll and cleared her throat. "That's not my secret to tell."

Chloé looked at Chat Noir again, observing his very familiar stance. He didn't seem to pay them any mind, gazing off into distance at the city below them.

"Yeah, that's definitely Adrien," she said, tapping her chin in thought. "I'm still amazed I didn't see it sooner. It's ridiculously obvious."

Chat Noir crossed his arms, his posture becoming more closed off. "How did you figure it out?" He asked, not looking at either of them. He ignored his ring beeping furiously at him. Marinette had figured it out. Chloé had figured it out. There was no one else around for him to worry about.

"I had my doubts," Chloé started. "I started suspecting this past month when you'd disappear during lunch whenever there was an akuma. Marinette too. At first I played it off as a coincidence but now... And honestly, it was fairly easy. Especially after today. It was your mannerism. The way you looked at Marinette, both as Adrien and Chat Noir. How easy you worked with her. And you also commented on the self defense classes I take, which not many people know about. But uh, what really made me realize it was when you called me 'Chlo'. There was only one person who called me that."

Chat nodded. "I didn't mean to. The time spent together over the last few weeks reminded me of when we were little. I really didn't realize I called you that only after I did."

"I'm not telling anyone," Chloé declared. "That's a promise."

Chat nodded again but remained quiet.

Ladybug's earrings beeped their warning one more time before her transformation ran out and Marinette stood before Chloé. Tikki flew out, looking worriedly between the two girls.

"This is fine," Marinette said, not really sure if she was trying to reassure herself, her kwami or Chloé. Maybe all three of them.

"It is," Chloé agreed, her eyes trained on Tikki. "What... or who are you supposed to be?"

"This is Tikki, the kwami of creation and good luck. She's the who gives me... Ladybug-me powers," Marinette explained as Tikki flew closer to Chloé.

"Hello, Chloé," she greeted. "I trust you to not tell a soul who Ladybug and Chat Noir are."

"I promised, didn't I?" Chloé frowned, studying the kwami. "Hey, I've seen you before. That time when Prince Ali was visiting--" she cut herself off with a sigh. "You pretended you were a toy. And Marinette told me you were hers. God, I almost gave you to Prince Ali. I could've left Paris without Ladybug."

"To be fair, you didn't know," Marinette said.

"But what you did was wrong," Tikki added, floating to her holder's shoulder. "Even if I was a simple toy, you were ready to steal something belonging to someone else."

Chloé looked down. "Marinette did it too," she mumbled.

"And I don't condone it for either of you," Tikki replied, pointedly looking at Marinette.

"This doesn't matter now," Marinette said. "What matters is this: I trust you, Chloé. Me and Chat Noir, we trust you to keep your promise and keep our identities a secret. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir count on Chloé Bourgeois with their identities?"

The girl in question looked up and nodded, surprised at how Marinette's voice channeled her Ladybug self so easily. Meeting Marinette's eyes, she was taken aback by her likeness to her favorite hero. Really, how hadn't she seen it before?

Chat approached the two girls, his footsteps cutting through the silence. His ring beeped one more time before his transformation fell right as he reached Marinette's side. Adrien nervously ran a hand through his hair, watching their reaction.

Chloé sighed. "Knowing who you are and seeing it are two different things," she said softly. "My oldest friend is a superhero. My oldest... enemy, now turned... somehow a friend, is also a superhero. And she is my idol. And I'm rooting for them." She shook her head. "Today didn't go as I thought it would."

"Not even close," Marinette said at the same time as Adrien. They smiled at each other. Adrien's hand found Marinette's automatically and they entwined their fingers together.

"Ugh look at them being disgustingly cute together," Plagg complained, perched on Adrien's shoulder. "Is this how you're going to be from now on?"

"Plagg!" Tikki chastised.

"What? You know I'm right."

"No, no, he knows what he's talking about," Chloé said. "Plagg, right?"

Plagg grinned and flew over in front of Chloé's face. "The one and only god of destruction and bad luck," he said, doing an exaggerated bow. "And you're Chloé Bourgeois, the one and only stuck up br--"

"Plagg!" Adrien chastised.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Plagg!" This time it was Tikki, her arms crossed.

"You too, Sugercube?"

"Now is not the time, Stinky Socks."

"It never is," Plagg sighed dramatically. Then, "Is no one going to give me cheese?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the ending planned. Now I only need to figure if it's going to be one more chapter or two. Aside from that, I know how I want it to go and I'm excited to write it.
> 
> Also, I'm working on another fic, probably a one-shot, a fix-it for Chameleon. Going with a Chloé reveal and Adrien sticking up for his friends. Might either post it before I finish this fic or after.
> 
> Bug out :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'll try to post regularly, either every Wednesday or Thursday.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment, they make me smile


End file.
